


King of Disaster

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Series: Love Is A Disaster [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blood, Bruises, Child Abuse, Choking, Cop AU, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dark! Thor, Gangster Loki, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knife Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mob Bosses, Murder, Organized Crime, Slapping, Sounding, Spanking, Still NOT proper BDSM, Still violent, Strangling, Switching, Tickling, Tickling kink is a thing?, Violent Sex, dark urges, piercing and tattoo kinks, so angry but so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: It has been a very long road to hunt down the little snake that betrayed Thor. A road that he isn't sure will end in blood or sex, or both.  But as Thor catches up to his pray, he realizes he might have bitten off more than he can chew, and he isn't sure there is a way out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! And happy new year!!  
> As promised, here is the next story in "Love is a Disaster"!
> 
> -As with the last story, just a disclaimer that this isn't bdsm in the slightest, but a pure violence kink. So play Safe, readers!
> 
> COVER ART FOR THE STORY!
> 
> https://trash4thorki.tumblr.com/post/181656847258/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks17268590chapters

Loki picked at the small piece of lint on his pants and flicked it away. He was waiting at his desk, laptop open, the webcam activated. It was nearly time to receive his call. The tattooed man had done a hundred of calls like this, but his nerves never failed to spark with extreme anxiety as he waited. The screen flickered and he sat to attention. 

 

“Hello, father.” 

 

\---

 

After the call, Loki left his office and was walking down the hall, throwing his jacket onto a random chair. It was a massive mansion, and owned by an eccentric pair of brothers. 

 

“Loki!” Shouted one of them, and Loki turned. 

 

“Endy~” Loki cooed from his spot and smiled. En Dwi was the older brother, and a rather crazy type. He could've cared less about the mansion; that was his brother’s prerogative. No, En Dwi just liked to be where the action was. And Loki was currently the provider of all action. 

 

“Your little friend, Hogie Roll, told me to tell you the shipment of guns is in.” Said the wild man, his greyed hair spiked up in different directions. Loki smiled at him. 

 

“Any updates on my special friend?” Loki asked, walking down the hall with the man. 

 

“Yes. He's apparently gotten your latest clue.” En Dwi replied. “Oh, I wish I was, uhh, uh- er, playing your little game too.” 

 

Loki just laughed and they continued to walk. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Thor ran his thumb over the small object. It was a miniature carved totem pole, with a wolf's head at the bottom and a raven at the top, wings spread wide.    
  
It had been the latest clue in a long and frustrating road Thor had taken.

  
**Five years.**

  
It had been five years since that night in the safe house. When Loki had shot him, and left him alive to come chase him.   
And Thor had.   
  
He had been so hell bent on finding Loki that he had broken some of the laws he had sworn to uphold. He looked into confidential files without permission, went onto private property without warrants, or searched vehicles without any proof it would contain evidence.    
  
Odin had no choice but to relieve his son of his duty.    
Thor had thrown a fit when told to give up his badge and his gun, claiming they were the best tools to helping him find the rat bastard who shot him.   
  
His father assured him that the FBI were involved now, and that the LAPD was still a part of it as well. But Thor would not be. His obsession with hunting Loki down had become unhealthy, and Thor had shouted a multitude of profanities at Odin when he suggested getting therapy.    
  
They didn't talk for a year after that.   
  
So... Thor found his own way to continue his own investigation, without the restrictions of the law impeding him. The FBI could do their own; but they were still in El Paso. He'd discovered the entire story Loki had fed him were lies, and that they hadn't been traveling south or east for that matter.   
  
The first clue he had found was back at the beach house.. it was a piece of bark, placed perfectly in the center of the bed. Thor somehow knew it was from Loki, immediately. It was bark from a redwood; trees that were found North, and no further than North and South Dekota.    
  
Now, Thor found himself entering into Washington. The last three states had held nothing for Thor to hold onto... that is until he was given his latest clue. With some research, Thor had found that only native tribes in the northwest actually used totem poles.    
  
Thor drove passed the welcome sign. He was tired from driving all night, and the only thing he wanted to do now was find somewhere to eat and sleep.   
  
He came by a small diner off the side of the road. He parked and ran a hand through his longer hair and grabbed his jacket to brace himself against the cold he still wasn't used to yet.

 

\--

 

Loki woke up in his bed, in a cold sweat. Holding his chest, he laid back against the damp pillows and sheets, breathing deep to calm himself. He had dreamed of Thor again. 

Just like he had for the past five years, nearly every night. His lover was constantly on his mind. Loki thought of Thor nonstop, and often would have to pause and reorient himself during moments when his full attention wasn't needed. 

 

Getting out of the bed, Loki opened a drawer. Inside was a t-shirt in a plastic bag. He had stolen it the night he left, and very carefully, he opened the bag a bit and breathed in the scent of Thor. Or at least, the same cologne he had used. 

 

It was his favorite smell in the whole world. The mirror above the dresser caught his attention. The moonlight illuminated his face- which had grown slightly fuller. Thor would be happy the tattooed man had put on a bit of weight and filled out just a bit. Loki touched the scars on the side of his neck that had been left from the belt his man had tightened around his neck several times during their rough sex.

 

The days at the beach safe house felt so far, yet so close. Simultaneously, they had happened the day before and longer than five years ago. How fast he had fallen in love with the officer- but Thor was no longer a man of the law. En Dwi’s friends inside law enforcement had informed them when Thor was let go from duty. That had worried Loki to no end for he knew it was his love’s life. It was the main reason why he hadn't joined him. 

 

But it hadn't stopped Thor from continuing his pursuit of him. In fact, last word they had of the blond man was he was in Oregon, heading for the Washington border. Loki smiled- his beautiful, strong, handsome man had finally checked back at the safe house and found his clue. They had been playing a tense game of cat and mouse for years now. During that time, Loki had been loyal to Thor and never took any lovers. The only person to visit him at night was the ghostly memory of Thor’s rough hands on his body. 

 

Loki looked back into the mirror and looked at his face again. He had added a lip piercing to his face, and a few more to his ears. Another frenum piercing was added below his first one. The tattooed man wanted to look good for Thor, who he knew loved the adornments on his body. New ink included a rendition of Mjölnir. Loki used his memory as best as he could to copy the beautiful shoulder cap Thor had. But he got the tattoo in the blank space over his heart. In white ink, he had added the ancient runes for Thor's name sake next to his on his forearm. The scars left from the brief three weeks in the safe house were also proof he belonged to Thor. 

 

“I'm positively mad.” Said the British punk to himself, smiling in the mirror. He  _ missed  _ Thor, but he knew the man would try to kill him when he saw him next. 

 

The thought of that turned Loki on so much he went back to the bed and pulled out his sounding kit. Grabbing his semi, Loki worked it and spread lube on the silver rod, then at the slit of his now-hard cock. Slowly, ever so slowly, he inserted the rod inside his penis, moaning. 

 

“Ohhhh, daddy!” He cried as he carefully fisted his cock, pausing to lube a thick anal plug that he inserted inside of him. It wasn't as good as Thor, but Loki wanted to stay limber for his lover. Squirming, Loki pumped his erection again, stars dancing behind his eyelids as he neared orgasm when the plug prodded his sweet spot. 

 

It coiled in his belly and made his toes curl in. With a whine, he orgasm came to him. 

 

“Thor!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Thor paid with the little cash he had left. He still had his company card.. it was something of an apology from his father when they had started talking again. It was the only rule he had ever known his father to break.    
  
Still.. Thor only used it sparingly. An occasion like tonight where he'd have to use it to sleep somewhere other than his car, which he'd done several times. But tonight he was actually hoping to sleep for more than the usual three hours.   
  
Thor paid his bill and got back on the road.    
  
He didn't know what he was going to do when he found Loki. It was a subject his mind often wandered to when driving down dark roads. There were so many things he wanted to do, to say, and he wasn't entirely sure Loki was going to survive it. Most nights, he didn't care. The anger he felt that night never died down, and reignited when he would see the scar Loki had left him.   
  
His fingers subconsciously grazed over the bullet wound, now scarred along his side.    
  
But even remembering the pain and betrayal that night, Thor hated the fact that a piece of him still just -.. wanted to be with Loki. Wanted to hold him again, wanted to make sure he was ok..    
  
Every time he started think sentimentally though, Thor crushed it with anger. 

 

But that had proven to have to opposite effect he wanted. Imagining Loki struggling to breathe, sobbing, begging, bruised and bleeding-, Thor found himself often fisting his cock at the memory, at the lust still dogging at the edges of his mind of what he still wanted to do to the tattooed punk.    
  
Thor had to forcefully push the thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled into a cheap motel.    
  
He knew he was getting close to finding Loki. He could feel it. He'd search Washington, and he was already making plans to go to Canada if it led him further north.    
  
Loki couldn't run from him forever.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Yes!” En Dwi laughed into the phone, pulling his fist down in a sign of victory. Hanging up, he looked to Loki and his brother, Taneleer, and smiled in triumph. “We've successfully got a man inside the border patrol for Canada. It's only a matter of time now.” 

 

Loki smiled at him and continued to look over his plans. Written out, a massive plan that was to take place over the next two months was in place. Snorting, Loki wondered if Thor had figured out that he had lied about more than just El Paso. They were only dealing in drugs and weapons-  _ not _ humans. But humans got the FBI’s attention, which is the only reason why Loki had sent them so far south- to give him more time.  

 

“Loki, has your father confirmed if he's going to send us help or no?” Drawled Taneleer. Like his brother, he was also quite strange. The mansion was filled with oddities and marvels that the man had collected through the years. He was particularly drawn to Loki and his family because of the tattooed man’s father’s business- smuggling of all sorts. 

Through Loki, Taneleer was about to get a great deal of artifacts and trinkets as payment in return for shelter and other resources. While Loki was unsure of what the brothers’ family did, he had a feeling  _ they _ didn't stray from the human trade. 

 

“Yes, he is.” Loki replied, grinning up at the white haired man. “And he said he's sending you something extra special.” 

 

A few hours later, Loki was in his room and sitting with a tablet in his hands. Hogun had sent him footage they obtained from a diner and Loki shivered, instantly recognizing the broad back and shoulders of Thor as the man entered the establishment. His hair was long now, and pulled back into a low bun. Despite not being able to see his face, Loki  _ knew _ it was him. Forwarding the footage, he froze it as Thor exited the building, looking up at the camera as he left. Not touching the screen, Loki stroked his lover’s face. 

 

“Soon, my love.” He whispered. Five long years were coming to an end at last. At the end of it, 

 

Thor was either going to join him willingly. 

 

Or Loki would make him. 

 

\---

 

Thor spent the next few days rooting around the first town he came to. Seedy bars had often been his best source of information. While Thor had initially questioned other known members of the Serpents, they'd since kept their distance after the ex cop once went a little too far in his questioning.   
  
He'd felt guilty enough to drop the beaten man off at the hospital and drive off, but Thor had got at least some information from him beforehand. He swore to himself that was the last time he'd extort information like that, and he'd stuck to it, using sheer intimidation or in other cases bribery to find what he wanted to know.   
  
But here, nobody seemed to know anything about anybody.   
They knew how to keep their mouths shut, and it pissed Thor off to no end. He hated blind searching and Washington was a massive place to simply throw a dart and look.  
  
But, what choice did he have? ,. Thor took to the docks first, working his way up the coast, and then to the inland bays.  
But he couldn't find anything that looked suspicious. It was almost too clean, in fact, with not even anyone skimming their fishing companies or minor drug deals. Of course without the LAPD behind him, Thor could only dig so deep in the major company files.  
  
He'd hit a dead end.  
  
Thor reluctantly made his way back to this week's hotel in Everett, pulling his long coat closer to him against the chill of Washington's winter.   
  
Thor had never really seen snow before he came up north, and while it was beautiful, he wished it would stop because driving in it was another world of absolute frustration.  
  
Walking into his room, Thor stilled.  
Something felt off.. but everything in the room was exactly as he'd left it; suitcase, laptop, files, even the tv remote he'd left haphazardly on the bed.   
  
He cursed under his breath, mentally berating himself to stop being paranoid. He was just tired..  
  
Thor dropped his things on the small side table, along with the jacket dusted in snow and let out a long breath.  
He needed a hot shower to banish the cold.  
  
Thor went into the bathroom and flicked the fluorescent lights on, then stopped dead.  
On the mirror was a piece of thick paper that had been torn out, and written in oddly elegant handwriting and punctuated with a pair of dark red lip prints  
  
_'Getting Warmer, Daddy.'_ __  
__  
Thor snatched the note off the mirror, reading it again and then frantically looking about the small room as if he could find Loki still there.   
  
Loki had been in the room- he'd been Right fucking here.  
__The cameras , Thor realized with a sudden surge of energy as he ran out his room to the car, digging in his glove box for the fake badge he'd stolen from evidence years ago.   
  
If Loki had been here then the cameras would have picked him up, would have picked up the car he was using, and maybe even a plate number he could plug into his computer and track down.   
  
He came to the front desk out of breath and flashing the badge quickly to the man behind the counter.  
"Your cameras, let me see tonight's recordings NOW."

 

\---

 

“Is your friend going to arrive sometime soon?” Asked Taneleer, who was examining a new piece of art Loki’s father had sent over. It was a Titian original, and the man’s expert eye was satisfied. It was worth hundreds of millions, but he would never sell it. Trade, possibly, if it meant something rarer could enter into his collection. 

 

Loki nodded, picking up an assault rifle, examining it. Gloved hands carefully took it apart as the tattooed man examined it.  

 

“Yes, he's getting warmer.” Loki replied. “I'm sure he should show within the next week. He's smart, I'm just faster.” 

 

The tattooed man nodded to himself, and reassembled the gun quickly. 

 

“You're rather good at that.” Taneleer commented. 

 

“This was the type of toy my dad made me learn how to use.” Loki replied. “So, unfortunately, I'm very good at it. These are fine for shipment. Endy!”

 

En Dwi popped up from behind a doorway. 

 

“Ohhh, ahh- you saw me.” He hummed and hawed, a big grin on his face. “No one can hide from you, can they?” 

 

The crazy man was always filled with mischievous mirth that Loki found to be infectious. Thor might like him, Loki thought to himself. 

 

“It's hard to not notice a dashing man hanging around.” Loki replied. “Can we get these to your man? I'm eager to begin our expansion.” 

 

En Dwi nodded, his grin still on his face. 

 

\----   
  
Thor clutched the printout in his hand, the blurry image of a pale pierced man smiling up at the camera while having walked by the motel.    
  
It was the first time Thor had seen Loki since LA. And his breath caught unexpectedly when he saw the thin man after all these years.   
  
It had been four days since he got confirmation on the car's plates. They had come up registered to a man in Seattle, listed as stolen.    
But it didn't stop Thor's hunt. The man had barely slept at all, knowing he was finally hot on Loki's trail again, not caring that the little punk had purposely let his plates be shown.    
  
He searched anywhere he could get away with checking the CCT road footage, where they wouldn't ask too many questions if Thor hadn't shown his badge long enough to really see it.    
  
The work was tedious, but- Thor finally had a lead. Just a small clip of the car Loki drove headed towards the Snoqualmie mountain pass.    
  
Thor prepared himself. He had no idea if he was going to actually find Loki in the mountains but he was ready if he did, and if Loki had backup, well-,.. Thor had a lot of guns, and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot anyone who got between him and his revenge.   
  


  
\--

  
  


“Boss, we've got someone coming in.” Said Volstagg, handing a tablet to Loki. Taneleer looked over his shoulder. Gasping, Loki smiled. It was Thor. His car was battered, but Loki knew it was his. He had watched it pass just before he left the motel. Seeing Thor up close had stolen his breath- the man looked like hell. And Loki loved the rugged look. 

 

“Should I let him pass?” Taneleer asked as his phone rang, knowing it was his security.

 

“Please.” Loki replied. Taneleer answered and told security to let the man pass without incident. There were no gates or noticeable guards on the grounds. The trees and lush green landscape was rigged with cameras and security guards galore, making the place a fortress, but not discernible. 

 

The car was coming up the drive, and stopped in front of the entrance. Loki watched the live cams as Thor stepped out of his car, and saw him grab his gun from his waistband. 

 

“Now where did you get that, my love?” Loki whispered to himself. As far as he knew, Thor didn't have any firearms legally registered in his name. Then he popped the trunk and pulled out another gun, then another. Pulse racing, Loki stood abruptly. 

 

“Security is going to stand down.” He demanded. “I'm going to meet him alone.” 

 

“But what if he kills you-” Volstagg started to stand. 

 

“He won't.” Loki said confidently. He unlocked his phone and dialed a number, speaking when the other line picked up. “Patch me through to the PA system.” 

 

On the camera, he saw Thor open the front door. 

 

_ “You're through.”  _ Said Hogun on the end of the line and then hung up, leaving Loki in control of the PA system through the mansion. Watching Thor walk carefully across the massive foyer, Loki smiled. 

 

“Hello, my love.” He purred into his phone, his hand gripping a knife laying on the table. 

  
  


Thor immediately tensed, raising his gun to the sound before realizing there were speakers nestled in the corners of the massive room.    
  
The sound of Loki's velvety voice sent a shiver through the older man, and sent an ache through his heart.    
  
It clashed through, with the new rush of adrenaline pumping through him.   
  
"Where are you, coward?" Thor said loudly, unsure if Loki could even hear him, and he kept his gun raised as he walked around, never keeping his back turned for long.

  
  


“I fear I am bit of a coward, daddy.” Loki laughed into the phone. “I'd much rather meet your lips than a barrage of bullets.” 

 

Walking with the tablet and phone, Loki traced Thor's path from the second floor, making sure he was walking above him whenever he could. The blond was looking in every which way he could, paranoid as could be. To have the man so close made Loki's mouth water. 

 

“Stop, and look up into that camera.” Loki instructed. “I want to make sure it's really you.” 

 

Thor did as he was told and Loki’s voice caught audibly in his throat. Tears welled in his eyes and his heart began to beat so fast he could barely take it. 

 

“If you put your weapons down and enter into that room in front of you, I will meet with you.” Loki said, wiping the tears away. “You could kill me with your bare hands. I'm sure it would be more satisfying to do so anyways.” 

  
  


It would be.   
  
"Yeah and how the hell do I know if you're just going to shoot me if I do? You don't exactly have a sterling track record with me and guns. Not to mention being a very convincing liar."   
  
But he started moving towards the door Loki had mentioned, still weary.    
  
He wanted to see Loki. God he wanted to just see him physically in front of him, even if it was at gunpoint.    
  
Thor opened the door, aiming the gun up again as he entered. But it was like the rest of the house; silent and empty.    
There had been nothing at all to indicate anyone was here; no cars, no people, not even a gate system. The only tangible thing he had was Loki's voice, and even then he couldn't be sure Loki was actually here.   
  
After a very long moment, Thor lowered his gun.    
  
"Fine.... no weapons." He let the weapon fall to the ground with a loud clatter, half kicking it to the wall.

  
  


“All of them, love.” Loki said, heading down a back stairway. He watched Thor repeat it with the other weapons, and paused outside the opposite door to the room. The PA system audibly crackled as he hung up. Putting the knife and phone aside on a table outside the door, Loki took off his jacket, then unbuttoned his shirt. After he took it off, he shrugged the leather jacket back on, and left it hanging open. He wanted Thor to see his scars. 

 

With a deep breath, he opened one of the doors, and entered the room, stopping when Thor whipped around to see him. Shutting the door, and holding his breath, Loki waited, back against the wood. 

 

“Hi Daddy...” His whisper nearly echoed in the room, despite the roaring of blood in his ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thor's breath left him, and he was caught frozen in place as he stared at the pale man. Piercing emerald eyes stared back, waiting for Thor's reaction.    
  
Loki was just as beautiful as he remembered. His inked skin was swathed loosely in a leather jacket, new piercings ornamented his already decorated body and though he hadn’t meant to, Thor's eyes lingered on the soft pink scars clearly visible even from their distance.    
  
_ Everything _ Thor had planned, all the scenarios he'd played over and over in his head over the last five years, escaped him.  And now he was finally standing in front of the man he had so desperately chased and it didn't feel real, as if any minute he would wake up in his car, back in El Paso.    
  
A knot formed in Thor's chest, a massive ball of emotions that mixed rage and relief and hate and love and he couldn't tell them apart.    
  
The ex cop closed the space between them in a few steps and before Loki could react, Thor swung his fist, catching the thin man on his cheek with a satisfying sound. When Loki's body twisted from the force, Thor grabbed Loki by the neck and slammed him back against the wall, unable to stop himself he crashed their mouths together in a brutal kiss.

 

“Mm!” Loki moaned into the kiss, tears springing from his eyes as Thor held him tighter around the neck. His cheek throbbed, but it only served to arouse him further, hands greedily moving up behind Thor’s head, undoing the band that kept his hair back. With the golden hair loose, Loki wound his fingers tight in it, crying into their kiss when Thor nipped harshly at his lower lip, making him bleed. So Loki bit back, and groaned as he tasted Thor’s blood on his tongue. They separated and Loki looked into Thor’s eyes, seeing hatred and rage there, but felt his lust down below. 

 

“I've missed you, Thor.” Loki whispered breathily, staying still beneath the hand on his throat. The blond was breathing heavily out his nose, furious and his grip tightened for a moment. Loki's eyes rolled back slightly, and he sagged, holding onto the massive man. Then the grip was loosened, and he could breathe again. “I thought you might give up on me. I thought perhaps you didn't love me as much as I loved you... That it wasn't enough to keep chasing me.” 

 

" _ My  _ **_hate_ ** is what kept me chasing you." Thor corrected immediately, growling out the half truth. "You left me heartbroken and bleeding!" He grabbed Loki's hand and pushed his own shirt up to press the smaller man's cold fingers against the deep scar on his side the bullet had left.   
  
The older man's breath hitched despite himself when Loki's fingers traced the mark on their own.   
  
"I gave up  **everything** to hunt you down." Thor took a step back, dropping Loki's hand and putting space between them again, needing to recollect himself. "ALL I could think about was hurting you as much as you hurt me. More than."

 

Loki closed the space again, his hand going under Thor’s shirt to feel the scar again, his eyes closing. Everything about it made him shiver in pleasure. 

 

“I didn't want to hurt you like that, but I had to get away.” Loki said, kissing him. Thor didn't step away, so Loki kissed him again, deeper. “But now you're here, Thor. You'll never have to chase me again.” 

 

He pulled him tight to his body, hands tangling in his long hair. 

 

“You look so handsome... God, I've  _ missed _ you.” Whispered the tattooed man. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to stay hidden during the times you were only a few feet away from me, daddy? All I wanted was to be in your arms again. When the bruises faded and the cuts healed... I felt so naked.” 

Thor felt the hard mix of lust that had he had not felt since last with the dark haired man and the desire to finally end his war-path with a knife to Loki's chest. Honestly, the two were so indiscernible from each other that it didn't matter.   
  
The fire Loki had so easily lit within him only grew with him touching and tangling and feeling, and Thor felt the dam he'd held back finally began to crack.    
  
He twisted a fist in his long black hair, yanking his head back to expose his still bare neck. Faint scars peppered his skin, and Thor could recall each and every one of them. He licked one slowly, then without warning bit down hard enough to break skin and ripped a cry from Loki.    
That sound was so sorely missed and Thor could feel his cock hardening already. With another growl, Thor grabbed Loki by the hips and shoved him towards the cushioned bench behind them.    
"Take your fucking clothes off," he ordered, stripping his own jacket and shirt.

 

Loki looked up at the camera and knew in the control room, Hogun was shutting off the feeds and audio to the room, giving them privacy. Stripping, Loki stood, naked, obediently looking at the ground. As much as he wanted to look at Thor's face, he knew he would be able to in a few moments. 

 

The bite on his neck and the bruise forming on his cheek were throbbing slightly. 

 

“Wait.” The punk said suddenly, and swiftly walked to the door he had entered before Thor could snarl at him, and reached out far enough to grab the knife off the table. Closing the door, he stood with it behind him and walked back in front of Thor. 

 

“Here, daddy.” Loki said, and held out the beautiful knife for the larger man. It had a deep blue marble handle, and was gold gilded up to the hilt. It was honestly more of a dagger than anything. And it belonged in Thor’s hands. Loki had specially picked it out for him. “It's a present for you.” 

 

Thor looked from Loki to the knife, then back. Hesitantly, he took the offered blade, fingers gently grazing along its sharp edges as he turned it over in his hand. It was beautifully made, heavy, and the cold metal had the effect it always did.    
  
In a swift motion, Thor had the blade pressed up against Loki's neck, already drawing blood in a thin line where it met the soft skin.   
He watched as Loki swallowed, but not out of fear.   
  
"Thank you, ' _ baby _ '." His words still were bitter and spat out in anger. Thor could cut his throat, so easily. He could end this and walk away. He should have. But Instead, Thor drew the knife downwards, cutting skin as he made a trail down his collarbone to Loki's chest.    
  
"I should plunge this into your fucking heart." Thor pressed the point of the blade hard, piercing Loki's skin easier than expected. He looked down to watch the blood drip, and stopped when he saw where once was bare skin over his heart was now a new tattoo.    
Of Mjölnir.

 

Loki’s hands clenched at his sides as he tried to stay still. Gasping when the point was pushed into him hard, he fell back onto the bench, leaning against the wall. The cuts were beading with blood, but the shallow stab wound was dripping. 

 

“You should.” He said breathily. “It would make your life so much easier if you just kill me right now.” 

 

Thor's eyes flickered back up to Loki's. He was open, not fighting, and completely vulnerable for Thor to do it. He was giving Thor a chance to make good on his threat.   
  
The dagger pressed harder, drawing more blood and a soft grunt from Loki.    
  
But, Thor couldn't make himself go any deeper. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Loki's.. from his lover's.    
_ God damn him _ \- Thor couldn't do it.   
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you?"   
He pulled Loki into a kiss, less punishing but still just as hard. He took the time to savor the taste he had missed so much, the dance their tongues did along teeth and broken lips.    
  
Thor pressed his body against Loki's, moving the knife as he did. Loki's hands wrapped around Thor's shoulders and neck almost immediately, returning the kiss with an equal hunger.    
  
But just because Thor couldn't bring himself to kill the man he was still in love with, didn't mean he wasn't still going to make him pay.

 

Loki moaned into the kiss, tears falling from his eyes. 

“I love you so much.” He whimpered when Thor pushed him back against the bench. He shivered as Thor forcefully undid the belt around his hips, and Loki turned around, putting his hands on the bench, presenting his ass to Thor. “Daddy, you have five years of punishment to make up.” 

 

It was without warning when Thor whipped his ass with the belt. Loki screamed loudly- it had been so, so, so long since anyone had done it to him. He knew his ass still had scars from when Thor whipped him before. 

 

“Ooooh! Daddy!” Loki cried, sobbing against the wall. “I love you!” 

 

The blond wasn't holding anything back, and Loki knew he was bleeding. 

 

Each lash brought Thor more and more satisfaction, each whimpering word and shuddering sob he whipped out of the smaller man was more erotic than he ever remembered it being.   
  
As his lust grew to molten proportions, Thor didn't slow, even when Loki's hands scratched against the wall trying to grab on to anything.   
  
When he finally stopped, Thor was out of breath, panting with desire. Loki's ass was already bruising deep purples and blues and cuts that would guarantee the little punk wouldn't be able to sit for a week.    
  
Thor lowered the belt, instead grabbing one of Loki's marked cheeks and making the smaller man jump. He smeared the blood that had beaded from where the skin had broken open, and he pulled his hand back to deliver a hard smack.    
  
The large palm of Thor's hand struck both cheeks at once, and Loki yelped out hoarsely. He spanked him several more times until Loki's sobs were wracked with silent yells.    
  
Thor turned Loki, forcing him to sit flat against the canvas material of the cushion. Loki's face was red and tear-streaked, his eyes glassy and hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks.   
  
"Beautiful.." Thor whispered under his breath. Thor leaned in for a kiss, but when Loki did too, Thor pulled away, smirking. The ex cop wasn't done. No not until Loki's neck matched his ass.   
  
He snatched up the belt again, deftly wrapping it around Loki's neck and pulling it tight, leash and collar style as he had done the first time. He stood up and tugged hard, forcing Loki off the bench and onto the ground.   
  
"Crawl, slut." The ordered and walked him to a large painting hanging on the wall. He dropped the belt and dismounted the heavy frame and haphazardly put it to the side. He wanted the hook it was hanging on.   
  
Thor picked the belt back up, rapidly making Loki stand in front of him as he reached up and hooked it. It left Loki very little ability to breathe, making the smaller man had to stand on the tips of his toes and even then, Loki would not be able to catch a proper breath.    
  
Thor watched him struggle for a few seconds while he finally rid himself of the last of his own clothing. His cock was throbbing with need and he stroked it slowly watching Loki gasp and writhe.    
  
"I've waited so long to do this to you." He purred and stood in front of him. "And if your hands go anywhere near your dick I'm going to break them." He slid his hands behind Loki to grab his ass again, earning a struggled whine of pain before he picked him up, wrapping the thin man's legs around his waist.    
  
The tension on the belt was laxed just enough for Loki to gasp in breath, and Thor rubbed his cock between battered cheeks. "I've missed you, so much," Thor kissed him, tasting sweat and saliva on his lips.

 

Despite his pain and the fogginess in his brain from lack of oxygen, those sweet words rang clearly and his heart jumped in his chest at them. 

 

“I've missed you too, daddy.” Loki cooed, head dropping back as Thor teased his entrance. Sweat and blood coated the thick cock between his cheeks, and he wanted more. The best he could do was place his hands on Thor’s shoulders, for leaning forward would've choked him more and dammit, he wasn't about to pass out before seeing his lover’s face enter him for the first time in five years. 

 

“Tell me there was no one else.” Loki begged, his pretty face covered in tears. “Tell me you were loyal too.” 

 

Thor felt another warmth pervade his chest when Loki asked. 

**Too** ? Had Loki kept his promise?   
  
Thor shook his head. "Never. How could I take anyone after you." Thor couldn't bring himself to even entertain the idea of bedding someone else after Loki. Even on the loneliest nights, Thor's company had only and always been the memories with him.    
  
Thor pressed just the tip into Loki's unprepared hole, feeling him stretch with resistance before pulling out again.   
"Did you keep your promise?"

 

Loki threw his head back, trying to push down slightly to take more of Thor in. The burn felt so  _ good _ . He missed Thor so much, and to have him... Tears fell from his face again. 

 

“I belong to Thor Odinson.” He cried. “I'm yours- I belong to you. No matter what happens, I belong to you. No one has touched me since I left, and all I had was the memories and scars of you.” 

 

Thor’s head pushed further in him at that and Loki gasped, choking around the belt as he slumped a bit against the wall, wanting more. 

 

“Look, daddy.” Loki lifted his arm with the runes. “Your name is on me. I'm yours.”

 

Thor read the runes, the warmth taking a fiery turn when he saw it. His name, permanent on the man's skin. Thor's brand. His mark.    
Of all the things Loki had lied about, Thor believed him completely on this, and he pinned Loki fully against the wall and kissed him again.    
  
Thor didn't press up against him, instead letting him slip down slowly to impale him on his cock and tightening the makeshift noose at the same time. Thor felt Loki gasp as it did, still struggling to kiss Thor and breathe.    
  
But Thor gave a guttural moan when he entered Loki's heat, face contorting in sheer pleasure as his tightness enveloped his large cock. He didn't stop losing Loki until he was seated to the hilt, staying there to enjoy the feeling of being inside Loki again.    
  
" Fuck you feel so good," Thor kissed Loki again, harder to take any breath Loki was still able to get.

 

Loki nearly came at the sight of Thor’s face, his orgasm just beneath the surface as Thor fully impaled him on his cock. Already, he was getting too short of breath, and his eyes were rolling back into his head when Thor started thrusting into him. Of all the things he had wanted, it was this close intimacy again. It hurt so badly, with Thor going in nearly dry, and the fact that Loki hadn't gotten any sex toys with the same girth as Thor. 

 

“I'm gonna cum-” He gasped out when Thor started to rut into him hard. The tattooed man’s eyes rolled fully back, his vision darkening as the belt was tightened around his neck even more. It felt so good to have Thor with him, in him, around him. He was so happy. As he fainted from the lack of oxygen, a smile was on his face. 

 

Thor didn't stop, even when Loki's body slumped against the wall pulling the belt ever tighter. The larger man leaned in to kiss his reddened lips hard, making sure to break the skin again and tasting blood.   
  
Thor braced a hand on the wall beside Loki's head, grunting unabashed as he rutted into Loki. He had missed the power, the complete domination, the ability to make Loki suffer and knowing Loki wanted it.    
  
It was too much and Thor was cumming hard deep inside the unconscious man.    
  
The belt was freed from the hook and Thor kept Loki up, letting him slump against his chest when the strap had finally loosened.    
  
He took Loki to one of the many couches surrounding them, laying him down gently and only then actually pulling out of the smaller man. He checked the pulse, just to be certain.    
  
He was still very much alive, and Thor's fingers instead traveled the rapidly bruising mark now on Loki's neck.    
  
"Wake up," Thor said softly, kissing his cheek to coax him back to consciousness.

 

Loki groaned as he woke up, his head fuzzy and his body aching. 

 

Was it all a dream?

 

He opened his eyes, grunting as they took a moment to focus. Then Thor’s face was clearly in view and Loki smiled up at him. 

 

“You're really here, my love.” He rasped, bringing a hand up to Thor’s face. Then his own scrunched up in tears. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Sobbing, Loki apologized over and over again. For shooting him, for leaving him, for falling in love with him. Thor didn't deserve any of it, but Loki knew if Thor left, he would for. 

 

Thor shushed Loki. Of course the larger man was still angry.. he would be for a long time.. but the driving rage that had fueled him to chase Loki hadn't been out of hate as much as he had tried to believe it was.   
  
It didn't make sense, but he still loved Loki.. he didn't know how he could after all he had done to him, but he did.    
  
Thor held Loki close as he cried into his massive shoulder, closing his eyes and stroking his hair and moved to sit on the couch as well, cradling the smaller man in his arms as he did.   
  
In this moment, Thor didn't want to think if this was another trap, another elegantly acted lie. He had been alone for five years, had ached too hard and had missed Loki too much.    
  
He just wanted Loki back.  _ His _ Loki.    
  
As Loki quieted in Thor's arms, the larger man couldn't help but wonder what the fuck to do next. He never thought this far ahead, never thought passed finding Loki and confronting him and now that he had.. Thor didn't know what to do.

 

“I'm tired, daddy.” Loki whispered, loosening the belt around his neck to drop it to the floor. At that moment, the door opened and Volstagg walked in, holding a blanket. “Thank you, Volstagg. Volstagg, Thor. Thor, Volstagg.”

 

He felt Thor’s arms tense, but Loki accepted the blanket regardless, covering both of them with it. 

 

“Carry me to my room?” Loki asked with big eyes. “Volstagg will show you the way. I want to sleep in your arms tonight.” 

 

Thor eyed the red headed man, instantly recognizing him as one of the men that invaded the beach house. He should have expected Loki wouldn't be alone, but he was surprised nonetheless to see him.   
  
How many others were here behind closed doors?    
  
Thor looked from Loki, back up to Vostagg when he stood with Loki in his arms. The red head didn't say a word as he turned around and walked out of the room, expecting Thor to follow, which, after a long moment he did. He was acutely aware he was leaving his guns, but he paused long enough to swipe the dagger he'd left before exiting the room. It might not do much against a gun but it was better than nothing.    
  
Thor followed Volstagg up a wide staircase, taking in just how massive this mansion was. It looked large from the outside, but inside? It was like a maze of rooms and halls and tall ceilings.    
  
They were led to a room near the end of the hall with double doors, of which Volstagg opened for them to walk in.    
  
It was another massive room, with large windows overlooking the snowy forests. A huge bed lay against one wall, a fireplace adjacent to it with a fire already crackling lowly inside. Thor hesitated entering, turning to the door until Volstagg got the hint and closed it.

 

“No one is going to hurt you here, Thor.” Loki grunted as he was laid on the bed. He flipped over onto his stomach, wincing in pain. It was cold in the room, but the thought of any fabric on his tender bottom made tears well in his eyes. 

He looked at Thor, noting the man had lost a bit of weight. Loki would have to fix that, he thought. The knife was still in his hands, and Loki sighed. Five years of tracking and hunting. It had been somewhat fun for Loki, but his heart ached at the sight of how bedraggled Thor looked. 

 

“Was there really no one else?” He asked softly, sighing when Thor sat next to him on the bed, stroking through his hair. Loki had grown it out a bit, no longer having a side shaven. “I worried so many nights that perhaps.... Someone who is more worthy of you would come along.”    
  


"There was no room for anyone else." Thor said softly, twirling a lock of black hair between his fingers. "I couldn't get you out of my head..so it didn't matter if someone tried. I didn't care." He answered honestly, meeting Loki's tired gaze.   
  
Loki looked healthier, despite the fresh bruises and cuts, and Thor found he liked that he'd grown his hair out fully. He took in a long slow breath, taking in the subtle scent of his lover, aching to nearly tears having missed this exact thing.   
  
The quiet of the room was only accompanied by the occasional crackle of the fire. 

  
"I gave you my heart Loki.."

 

“And I've given you mine, Thor.” Loki replied, knowing what Thor meant. All those long days, months, and years being chased, Loki never once stopped loving him. His heart fluttered at the mere thought of Thor, and with him here, Loki's chest wouldn't stop thumping. He took the hand that was gently stroking his hair and brought it to his lips, kissing gently, letting Thor toy with his lip ring with one of his fingers. 

 

“Do you like my new additions?” He asked, and turned slightly to show off the tattoo that had caused Thor to pause. “I wanted something of you on me. Your name wasn't enough. I wish... I wish I was a blank slate so all of this ink was your doing.” 

 

Thor couldn't help the soft smile, and he slowly traced the hammer tattooed to Loki's chest. It was almost identical to the one Thor had on his shoulder, which unexpected pleased the larger man even more.    
  
"I get to mark you in other ways," Thor pointed out, thumb brushing against the cut in the center of the hammer. "Besides.... it gives me more to explore on you.."    
  
Thor shivered, pulling the blanket over him and Loki, despite the smaller man wincing when it brushed against him. Thor couldn't say he was sorry about it, and with a smirk he kissed Loki.    
  
It had been a long time since Thor had slept in a bed that hadn't felt like stone, or his car. He was exhausted, but he pushed off the tugs of sleep.    
  
Thor cupped the back of Loki's neck, his smile fading slightly.    
"I won't wake to you gone, will I?"

 

“Never again.” Loki promised. “You will always wake with me in your arms, or nearby. I promise you that.” 

 

He reached out and touched Thor’s face. 

 

“You know I keep my promises.” He whispered. “I love you, and this is right where I want to be.” 

 

That seemed to soothe Thor enough to lull the man into a deep sleep. Loki thumbed a high cheekbone, noting how tired his lover looked. Guilt gnawed at him, thinking he should've paid for Thor to stay in good hotels, but it would've ruined the chase. 

 

Just think... Five long torturous years, and Thor still loved him. Loki grunted as he turned onto his side, cuddling into Thor, a grateful tear slipping onto the pillow as he did. He would hurt like hell in the morning, but as long as he was in Thor’s arms, it would soothe all of the pain. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiled babies, this is a looooong chpt.

LONDON

 

\---

 

“Hela?” Called the man from the room over. A pale, tall woman with black hair stood up and answered by entering into the office. “Are you packed?” 

 

“Yes, father.” She replied. Her father was sitting in his chair, looking over a printed report. Flipping through it one last time, the man flicked it into the fireplace beside him, watching it burn. Hela watched it too, for she had not been dismissed by the man. Turning, Laufey looked at her. She was his younger child, and had always stuck close to home. Like her older brother, she had inherited Laufey’s thick black hair, and his height. However, she looked more like his second wife in every other aspect. 

 

“You'll take care of your brother, right?” He asked. She nodded, saying she would. “He's doing our family proud with the expansion. However, I feel he's becoming too distracted with that little toy of his.” 

 

Hela nodded. She agreed and thought the same. Loki had prattled and on and on about the blond ex-cop when she had called him a few weeks ago. How he was close and his hints were getting harder to place. The woman had to admit it was all a big fun game of cat and mouse, but Loki had a bigger mission to focus on. 

 

“Don't dissuade him entirely- it makes him happy. Lord knows what happens when he isn't happy.” Laufey said with a roll of his eyes. His son, the light of his life, was a very voracious complainer. This Thor character made him happy, and a happy Loki produced better results. A distracted Loki, however, was unacceptable. 

 

“I will make sure everything stays on track, father.” She assured him. He nodded, then leaned forward slightly. It was her cue to kiss him on the cheek and leave the office. 

 

As she left their family home and into a taxi, she opened her phone to see she had a text from her brother. 

 

Loki:  _ He's here. _

 

Hela looked at it and smiled. Good. Now she knew she could get to work as soon as she landed. 

 

\---

 

Taneleer looked at the wall, where a smear of brown, dried blood was. The heavy painting was very luckily unharmed. There were several more drops of blood on the ground. The two men had left their discarded clothing on the floor, and what very clearly looked like semen was at the base of the wall, on the floor. 

 

“Oh, er- man, what a party.” En Dwi commented, a smile on his face as he looked at the scene from the door. “We, uhh, we should get in on that next time.” 

 

His brother looked at him and with a disgusted expression turned back to examine the painting. 

 

“I'm not sure I understand his obsession with pain.” Taneleer said. “Haven't you noticed he likes it when he gets a paper cut and bleeds?” 

 

En Dwi nodded, bending down to dip his finger in the blood. They had seen the tall blond carry a very visibly bruised and bleeding Loki down the hallway to the man’s room. 

 

“And his... ‘daddy’...” Taneleer sneered. “He gives him as much pain as he can imagine. That belt over there... He must've hung it on the hook. This hook can hold up to 200 pounds. Loki let him hang him.” 

 

En Dwi’s brows raised, and his grin got wider. 

 

“I'm beginning to have reservations, brother.” Said the white haired sibling. “If Laufey’s help and surprise isn't... acceptable... we may have to withdraw support of our friend.” 

 

“Aw... But I rather like the little guy.” En Dwi said, but nodded all the same. “You're right.” 

 

The younger brother scoffed. 

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

\--   
  
Thor woke late into the day, having slept so hard he was disoriented when he did. The fire had long since gone out, but it was calm, quiet, and Loki was curled up in his arms, still sleeping. He'd kept his promise and stayed..    
  
It still didn't feel real.. finding Loki, confronting him, none of it went how he thought it would have, and yet... part of Thor was elated this was how it did.    
  
Thor softly drew his fingers on Loki's cheek, barely touching him to not rouse the smaller man from sleep.    
  
He didn't trust Loki.. not after everything, and he still hadn't forgiven him, but even those weren't strong enough to stop the man's affection.    
He'd missed his baby..   
  
With an equally soft kiss to Loki's forehead, Thor withdrew from the large bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking around.    
The sun shone through drawn curtains, casting the room in a soft golden glow. Birds chirped outside the window. He walked around aimlessly, looking at the various things Loki had in the room.    
  
He knew Loki had been barely off the streets when he met him.. had he really been sitting on this level of finances? Another lie to sell the bigger one?    
Thor supposed it didn't really matter now..   
  
He found the adjoining bathroom. The marble was cold under his bare feet.   
It was just as ornate as the room before, large and luxurious, and decorated in white marble, with dark green towels hanging on the rack by the stone-laid shower.    
  
Thor turned the hot water of the sink on, washing his face and running it through his hair. He looked at the mirror, for owning slightly at himself.    
  
What was he doing?    
  
What did he plan to do next?  He didn't even know where his clothes were, and he was pretty sure his car would have been raised for any of the other weapons he'd kept there. Thor knew he couldn't stay. He wouldn't.. but... maybe he could convince Loki to give up this path and come back home with him.    
  


The sound of water roused Loki from sleep, and he reached out, but couldn't feel Thor. 

 

“Daddy?” He called out, wincing as it hurt his throat. Thor came out of the bathroom, water dripping from his face. Loki smiled in relief at seeing him. He was taken back into those strong arms, shivering as a droplet of water fell onto him. “I was afraid I'd dreamed it all... That maybe I got the shit beaten out of me and my mind was making believe it was your hands touching me instead...” 

 

Speaking of getting beaten, his body ached. It hurt to stretch out, and to breathe too deeply lest he hurt his throat. The cuts were all scabbed over, and his ass throbbed inside and out. But he loved it and had missed it. 

 

“Can I have my phone?” Loki pointed to the nightstand and Thor handed it to him. He unlocked it and called Hogun. “Yes. Yes, we will be taking our meals in our room. No, no disturbances. I'm sure you've informed the others?... Good.” 

 

Loki hung up. That's why he enjoyed calling Hogun- the man wasn't chatty like Volstagg. And god forbid if Loki had to ever call En Dwi, for he knew that those conversations would last for years instead of minutes. 

 

He set the phone down next to him and looked up at Thor, who was looking around the room. 

 

“It's nice, isn't it?” He asked. “More ornate than the family mansion back in London, but it’s nice.” 

 

Thor shook his head in mild disbelief as his gaze finally came back to Loki's.    
  
"Have to be honest.. it's the last place I would have looked for you. But, luxury seems to suit you." And it did.. Loki looked completely in place with the silk sheets and large bed and calling others to do his bidding.    
  
"Did the guns, drugs, or trafficking pay for it?"

 

Loki raised a brow at Thor's tone.

 

“I couldn't answer that- it's not my mansion.” He replied evenly. Of course he would have to battle Thor on this. “When I decide to purchase something like this, drugs and guns will pay for it.” 

 

With a grunt, Loki sat up and looked at Thor. 

 

“The human trafficking was a lie, love.” He said. “My family doesn't deal in selling flesh. If our associates do, that is their prerogative. However,  _ we _ do not.” 

 

The door opened and Hogun wheeled a cart in with food for them. Nodding at Loki, and casting a glance at Thor, he left the room and shut the door firmly behind him. 

 

Thor watched until he heard the man's footsteps receding. He was mildly relieved to hear Loki didn't sell people, but it still didn't exonerate everything else.    
  
"You've heard of guilt by association." Thor stood and went to the cart, knowing Loki would still be too sore to really get out of bed yet, and made him a plate. He piled it high just as he had done at the beach house, with eggs and bacon and fruit, and returned to the bed to give it to Loki.    
"There's alternative ways to make money Loki, why does it have to be through this?"

 

“Fine and blurry lines mean a lot in this business, dear.” Loki replied, taking the plate, noting the massive portion again. It felt nice to not only be catered to, but taken care of again. When Thor sat next to him, Loki hesitated, then kissed him on the cheek.

 

“This is all I know how to do. And I grew up in it, around it...” He mumbled, picking up a grape and chewing it slowly. “If I don't do this, I won't be alive much longer.” 

 

Pausing his eating, he watched Thor wolf down his food. His poor daddy, he must've been starving. Loki knew there were hardly any dining establishments that fed him the portion sizes he needed. When Thor’s eggs disappeared, Loki scraped more than half of the massive pile of his own onto the man’s plate. 

 

“If you need more food, I'll make sure you get it, love.” He said, picking at his own plate. “You deserve rest and care.” 

 

Thor hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had eaten, and when Loki gave him more he didn't refuse. It had been a while since he'd been full.    
  
He took in Loki's words, about how this was all he knew to do, and that he would be dead if he didn't. Thor remembered Loki mentioning the 'family business',.. so he came from a line of organized criminals.   
  
"You know I could have protected you, Loki. From your family, from yourself, if you had let me." Thor poured Loki some of the tea that had been steeping in the teapot. "I could have helped... I still can help." He said the last part softly.

 

“Oh, daddy...” Loki laughed, taking a sip of the tea. “You can't protect me from myself. Don't tell me that, okay? I don't need anymore false hope. Besides, I know what I've done. There is nothing you can do to protect me, not in the ways you know.” 

 

He stroked the man’s cheek, smiling at him softly. How strange it all was, to have fallen so madly in love with the man in a few short weeks... And to be still so deeply in love with him. It was almost as if he had never known the feeling before. In fact, Loki knew he had never loved like he loved Thor before. 

 

“I've missed you so much.” He said again. He kissed Thor gently. “Stay with me. Don't leave... Your life would be so comfortable with me. You'll never have to worry about anything.” 

 

Searching Thor’s face for some answer, the sound of his door opening caused his head to whip in the direction. 

 

“I said no disturbances.” He growled. 

 

Hogun didn't react and only popped his head in. 

 

“Yes, but you also told me to inform when she landed. And she's landed, boss.” Said the man. “Will you be meeting with her, or should I tell her tomorrow?” 

 

Loki winced. 

 

_ Damnit... _

 

“Fuck.” He said aloud, rubbing a hand over his face, grimacing as he touched the bruise on his cheek. “I'll greet her in a bit.” 

 

Turning to Thor, he smiled, and slowly got out of bed, hobbling to the wardrobe. 

 

“Forgive me, my love. But my sister is here.” He said, struggling to sit and pull on a pair of soft, silky lounge pants. 

 

"Your sister?" Thor sat forward, taking the mostly empty plates and replacing them on the tray.    
"Didn't realize I was interrupting a reunion." But it did spark a bit of worry in the large blonde.   
  
Part of the problem of not thinking passed the point of last night, was that he was even less prepared for anything that followed.    
"Does she know I'm here?" Thor wasn't sure how the sister of a clearly-more-successful-than-Thor-thought criminal would handle knowing a cop was in their hideout mansion, fucking her brother.    
  
Loki was putting a soft T-shirt on, and Thor stood and walked behind him, wrapping large arms around the younger's waist. The bruises on his neck were still visible, and very dark. It was impossible to miss them.

 

“Oh, she knows all about you, and yes, she knows you're here.” Loki replied, humming in contentment as Thor held him from behind. “You should probably come meet her.” 

 

“Here, these should fit you.” Loki handed him a pair of lounge pants, which the man put on. “I'm afraid I don't have any shirts for you at the moment.” 

 

Limping, Loki hobbled out the door, hand in hand with Thor. They made their way downstairs and to a different formal sitting room than the one Loki had met Thor in. Sitting on a couch inside, Hela was playing on her phone. As the door opened, she turned and huge smile graced her face. She was very beautiful. 

 

“Loki!” She stood and threw her arms around her older brother, kissing his cheek. The woman didn't miss his limping, nor the bruising on his face and neck. 

 

_ “What is this?”  _ She asked in French. Loki rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “My love has returned and reclaimed me.” _ He answered, then switched back to English. “This is Thor. Thor, this is my younger sister, Hela.” 

 

The woman looked at the blond, ex-cop. He was very handsome, if a little rugged at the moment. 

 

“So you're the one who's driven my brother crazy?” She asked, smiling, then frowned, looking at Loki’s injuries again. “I'll kill you if you hurt him beyond what he asks.” 

 

Loki’s mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything, looking at Thor. 

 

Thor held her gaze, hers darker than Loki's, but just as sharp.    
His eyes narrowed just the slightest at her comment, and while he didn't doubt she would try to make good on her threat, it was still by far none of her business what he did or didn't do to Loki, regardless of being his sibling.    
  
He was Thor's.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hela." He said instead, expression unchanging.

 

Hela looked at him for a moment, and Loki only waited. She was having her fun, and if he interfered, it would only prolong it. He couldn't help the sigh he let out, however, when he saw a knife drop from her long sleeve into her hand. Stepping back, he let her pass him, and with a lightning fast move, Hela had the blade pressed against Thor's neck. 

 

“I mean it, lover boy.” She hissed. “They'll never find your body.” 

 

Thor's training jumped his thought and he knocked her hand away from him and snatched the wrist, twisting it. He almost grabbed for her throat in the sudden flair, but stopped himself, letting her wrist go immediately. This wasn't exactly a good first impression.   
  
"I heard your threat the first time." He said lowly.

 

Loki’s mouth twitched as he saw Thor almost grab her throat. Then he recognized his feeling- it was jealousy. 

 

“He's intense!” Hela cackled, picking up her dropped knife and sliding it back up her shirt sleeve. “Oh, what fun.” 

 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

 

_ “He might punish me for your little game.” _ Loki growled in French.  _ “You don't know when to quit, you insufferable  _ bitch.”

 

He said the last part in English and it got Thor’s attention. 

 

_ “Punish you? Oh, that's right... he's your ‘papa', isn't he?”  _ She giggled, and grabbed her brother in a hug. They were nearly the same height, with her being just a few centimeters shorter than him.  _ “You've gotten fat.” _

 

Loki huffed, and pushed off of him. 

 

_ “I gained weight so Thor could cut deeper into me.”  _ He replied, wagging the knife he had stolen from her sleeve.  _ “I'll be taking this.”  _

 

_ “I don't want it back if you're going to use it for your weird sexcapades.”  _ She said with a wrinkled nose.  _ “I met our hosts while you took your sweet time in getting to me. They're very nice.”  _

 

Loki hummed and nodded. 

 

“I need to rest for a day or so. Will you take over?” He asked, not bothering with French anymore. He so rarely used it that it was a bit unfamiliar to his tongue and he sometimes couldn't grasp words. Spanish had been more useful in California. Of course he understood his sister’s reasoning for using French- they would be dealing with Canadians soon. 

 

“I'll be glad to, brother.” She replied, flashing a very white smile at him. “Father sends his love.” 

 

“Oh, does he now?” Loki asked, as he began to limp away, taking Thor’s hand in his own  “Be a good girl and don't get into trouble, Hela.” 

 

She let out another maniacal cackle as they left the room. Loki sagged heavily against a wall, a light coating of sweat now apparent on his face. It hurt so badly to walk. 

 

“There... You've met the tamest member of my family.” He panted. 

 

Thor glanced back to Hela's retreating from. /That/ was tame?   
"Tamest member of your family?.. are you intending on introducing me to everyone?" Thor had to genuinely ask.   
  
He'd clearly dropped in the middle of something big, probably another massive gun and drug move, but Thor had never learned a lick of French. Even his Spanish was rusty.    
  
When Thor looked back to Loki, he realized how exhausted e looked already. Without really thinking about it, Thor picked him up bridal style. "You need to get back into bed, Loki. You're limping worse than last night."

 

Loki let Thor carry him, directing him through the mansion to get back to their room. The cart was gone and the sheets had been refreshed, along with the fireplace. Loki crawled under the covers, groaning. His entire body was covered in sweat and with slow legs and arms, he kicked off his clothes.

 

“Hela is a different kind of mad... She's more outspoken than the rest of us are. My uncle, Erik... He's interesting.” Loki commented. “But he is too busy helping my father across the pond. I don't think you'll have the pleasure of meeting the rest of the Jotunn family.” 

 

The name seemed to catch Thor’s attention. 

 

“I was wondering if you had ever found out more information about my background.” Wondered the tattooed man aloud.  

 

"Clearly not as much as I needed to," Thor cursed under his breath, running a slow hand over his face.    
  
The Jotunn crime family was known internationally, with the faces of the known heads having been taught in nearly every academy. They were on a most wanted list from the FBI, but were completely untouchable.    
  
Thor cursed under his breath. He'd been so wrapped up in just chasing Loki himself he didn't check his background. He had found Nalson wasn't his real name, no big surprise really, but Thor figured it didn't matter, that he was just a gang member that was taking his crimes to a higher level for the first time.    
  
If Erik was Loki's uncle...    
"Laufey is you father-,.." the realization that Loki looked similar to the man in black ad white photographs from so long ago struck him.    
Loki wasn't just a god damn member of organized crime, he was the fucking son of a king pin.

 

Loki winked at his lover from the bed. 

 

“Like I said... It's the family business. There's no way you could protect me.” Said the man, relaxing back against the pillows. “You've also garnered the attention of my father, unfortunately. When he asked about you.... Well, I had to tell the truth. That's why I think you should stay with me. I'm probably the only person who can keep you safe now.” 

 

"Keep me safe?"    
Thor quickly turned to him. Laufey knew of /him/? And Loki had told him?    
  
Of course he had-.   
Laufey had a reputation for getting the information he wanted, mercilessly, and Thor wouldn't have been surprised if the same mentality ebbed into his personal life as well.   
  
"No," Thor ran a hand through his hair again, starting to pace. "No, I'm not staying here Loki." But when Loki gave him a look Thor raised his hands in exasperation.    
"Jesus Loki I'm a fucking cop - i can't just stay here idly by while you keep running your 'business'!"

 

Loki looked at Thor evenly. 

 

“I know you're not a cop anymore, daddy.” He said softly. “You were made to turn in your badge and gun over three years ago.” 

 

Looking at Thor, he could see it hurt to be reminded of it. But Loki had to make him see. 

 

“Your father doesn't even keep tabs on you hardly anymore. I know this too.” Loki frowned when Thor started to shake his head. “Baby, you... You didn't have to chase me.” 

 

Thor grit his teeth.   
"I didn't have to chase you?" He stopped pacing matching Loki's gaze with a fiery one. "You should know it wasn't a fucking option, since clearly you know a lot about what I went through to find you." He laughed, but it was out of anger.   
  
"Fuck, this was all just a game to you Loki- but you shattered my fucking life. I fell so deeply in love with a stranger who lied and betrayed me, and I still don't love you any less." Another hand pushed through his hair, one of Thor's tiks.   
  
"I obsessed over you." Thor hated the fact that Loki brought up his father, that he brought up his firing,  and the fact that it hadn't stopped Thor's hunt.

 

“I never asked you to throw it all away for me- I  _ never _ did.” Loki shot back. “If you didn't come for me, I would have  _ never _ left clues for you! I asked you to come  _ with _ me, Thor.” 

 

He was getting angry now and he hated the feeling. Getting angry made him make bad, bad decisions. His father had beaten most of it out of him as a kid. Loki slipped out of the bed and limped to Thor, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“I told you you could kill me. Do it now, before it gets worse.” Loki told him, holding onto him. “There's a gun in the side table. Or the knives. Or use your bare hands. Kill me.” 

 

His eyes were wide and wild, glistening with tears. God, he wanted Thor to do it. He wanted to give his lover a way out. 

 

Thor stared down at the thin man, the anger still washing through him lessening with he looked up at the ex cop with watering eyes.    
  
He couldn't.   
No. He wouldn't.    
  
Thor leaned down, kissing Loki on his open pleading lips, roughly, fighting the knot in his chest.    
  
"No." He said firmly when e finally pulled away for breath, his hand coming to wrap around Loki's heavily bruised neck, but instead of hurting him, it was more of a gesture of possessiveness. Thor leveled Loki with a bright glare.   
"Never. Ask me again."

 

Loki’s eyes slid shut, and he pulled Thor's face to his for another kiss. 

 

“Make love to me.” He murmured against his lips. “Tell me sweet things like you did back at the beach house... Show me I'm your baby.” 

 

He was tense in Thor’s arms, wondering if his daddy thought he deserved it. If he could handle being gentle with Loki. Opening his eyes, he met blue and saw the conflict clear as day wrestling inside of him. 

 

“I love you, Thor. I'm yours.” He whispered. 

 

The feeling that came over Thor was one he had buried and he closed his eyes to it, touching his forehead to Loki's. He still wanted to hate him. But he couldn't. Not with the words that danced truthfully from his lips.    
  
He couldn't say no to his baby. /His/ baby.. his Loki.    
  
Thor kissed him again, slowly but firm, pulling him so close there was no space between their bodies. Loki's mouth opened to him, allowing Thor to deepen it even further.    
  
He walked forward, arms still around the younger until his knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing them both down onto the soft blankets and still Thor did not break away even when Loki yelped with the pressure on his sore bottom.   
  
"I love you Loki." Thor finally said, breathless against him. "I would do it again. If we started over, I would still chose to chase you."

 

“You would?” Loki asked, trying to scoot up without hurting himself. Thor covered his body as soon as he reached the headboard. “How far would you chase me?” 

 

Loki felt Thor’s hand on his cock, thumbing the two frenum piercings. 

 

“I got the second one for you... Since you seemed to like the first one.” Said the tattooed man. “And the lip piercing too.” 

 

For the first time in five years, Thor's hand smoothed all over his body, taking it in slowly, so softly. Loki squirmed. 

 

“Tell me more nice things...” Loki begged. “Please, daddy.” 

 

Thor's hands still freely roamed, going over the man's many tattoos, as if committing the details to memory once again while slowly stroking the smaller man. His thumb lingered on the second piercing, giving a soft moan of approval as he toyed with them both.   
  
"I dreamt about you. So many nights I would wake wishing they had been real, wishing you were still in my arms." Thor kissed him again, tongue dragging over the new lip piercing, taking it between his teeth to tug on it.    
  
"But now... you're so much more beautiful than my dreams painted from memories."    
  
He loved that Loki still writhed beneath him, this the look of desire hadn't changed and the soft gasps and moans Thor could so easily pull out of him still fueled the blonde's lust.

 

“Do you really still think I'm beautiful?” Loki asked, eyes closing and toes curling in the blankets as Thor’s hand ran down his legs, spreading them. “Mm... I was so lonely, daddy. All I had were the scars and what I could remember of you. I just want to feel you all over me again.” 

 

Loki reached down into the blond’s pants, grasping Thor’s massive cock, moaning at the feel. 

 

“I need you inside of me.” He whimpered. Twisting, Loki opened the bedside drawer. He felt Thor lean over and look inside, raising a brow at all of the toys. “I didn't have you to fill me and play with me.... So I played with myself.” 

 

It was another testament to Loki's loyalty to Thor, and it sent a wave of pleasure through the older man. He made a mental note to go through the array of toys later when he would torture Loki to orgasm again.    
  
"Did you moan my name when you imagined me fucking you?" He picked up the bottle of lube hidden under some toys, and picked up a cock ring as well. "Mm I wonder how loud you were, echoing in this room. I'll bet everyone here could hear your moans."    
  
Thor left the drawer open, but not before seeing a set of silvery rods. Sounding rods, as Thor had found out years ago. "Oh, look at this.." he pulled them out and sat back, knowing that he was taking his sweet time to frustrate Loki further.

 

Loki blushed. 

 

“No, I was quiet. I thought you would hate it if everyone heard what's meant for you.” He said, watching one of Thor’s hands slide over the set of rods, and the other as it slid up the top of his foot, then up his leg, taking his time. Loki shivered- it felt so nice. “But I did moan your name... All I could think of was you. Night after night.” 

 

Thor opened the lube and picked up a rod. Laying back, Loki relaxed, smiling. 

 

“I have even more toys for you to use on me.” He teased. 

 

There was a new spark of lust driven behind blue eyes. He'd seen the collection of plugs and dildos and vibrators, and wondered if Loki had even more hidden away somewhere.   
  
"I want to use each and every one of them on you." Thor purred, stilling as he remembered he had left his satchel in his car, where he had kept something for so long. It would be perfect for when he ravished Loki's body with the toys.   
"Mm... I have a gift for you too...but it will have to wait, baby.."     
  
Thor picked a rod about the same width as a chopstick, and he stroked Loki's cock as he watched the younger man's eyes follow his movements with the silver instrument.    
"I've taught myself how to use these." Thor said as he coated it with some lube, using the excess to slowly draw it along the slit of Loki's cock. "Because a part of me knew I would get the chance to one day."

 

The tattooed man’s inked chest heaved with excitement as Thor spread his slit, and inserted the rod slowly and gently. 

 

“Ohhhh...” Loki moaned, head dropping back. “Did you- mmm- did you use it on yourself?” 

 

The thought of one of the rods mostly disappearing in Thor’s large cock made him shiver, jarring Thor’s hand a bit. 

 

“Ah!” 

 

As his body was getting used to the rod, Loki’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ when he felt lubed fingers fill his hole. It felt so good to be touched the way he was being touched. No lover had made him quiver or squirm the way Thor did, nor did they draw out his moans so easily. It was so gentle, this kind of play. While Loki loved it when Thor hurt him and fucked him unconcious, they hadn't had time in the beach house to experiment with taking their time like this. 

 

Thor was moving the rod in and out of his dick, and fingering him at the same pace. Loki reached for his cock, and when Thor nodded at him, he gently pumped it in time, crying out Thor's name. 

 

Thor watched Loki intently, every moan, shudder and gasp bringing Thor more pleasure. The glazed look over Loki's eyes was almost as erotic.   
  
When Loki's pace moved faster, Thor slowed his own down, nearly stopping until Loki slowed too, and rewarded him with another finger.    
  
"You're still so tight, even after last night." Thor figured Loki's toys had been the only reason the larger man hadn't utterly destroyed his ass going in dry like that.    
He could still feel where Loki was bruised, making him tense in slight pain when prodded too hard.    
  
It was tempting to keep pressing against it, but Thor wanted to keep the softness between them. It was so rare Thor wanted to take things slow, and he wanted both of them to savor it.    
  
Thor pressed his thumb into Loki's perineum as he thrusted slick fingers in and out of the smaller man, teasing and toying as well as the underside of his balls. It made Loki's whines pitch higher and his gasps louder, and more needy.    
  
When Loki's hand move faster again, Thor withdrew all together, smiling when Loki whimpered at him. Loki looked a wanton mess, with his hair fanned below him and his breathing hard and eyes pleading. Thor almost took him then and there.    
  
"Fuck.. you really are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Thor said breathlessly.

 

The pressure against his perineum with the rod inside of his cock sent lingering waves of pleasure that made the tattooed man’s eyes roll back and he came, his cum pushing the rod out. 

 

“Ahhh!!” He shuddered under Thor, holding onto the blond’s tattooed shoulder tightly. He rocked and whined, stilling after a long moment. “Oh, Thor...” 

 

His hole twitched in anticipation of Thor, and he begged him wordlessly with desperate kisses. Already, his cock was getting hard again with the thought of being pounded into. 

 

“Please, daddy.” Loki begged. “You claimed me as your slut yesterday... Claim me as your baby again today.” 

 

Thor recaptured Loki's lips in a breathless kiss as soon as the words left his mouth. He rid himself of his constraining pants without breaking away, half tossing them to the side along with Loki's.   
  
His hands roamed Loki once again, freely exploring the body he had missed. Thor's cock teased at the entrance of Loki's slickened hole and Thor spared just a moment to spread more lube onto himself. He moaned into Loki, pulling away to kiss a trail down his neck, over the bruises left there.    
  
With a movement just as slow as he'd taken teasing Loki, Thor pressed himself passed the pink ring with ease. Still, Thor moaned Loki's name, kissing and nipping and biting down to where his nipple piercing was, and Thor tugged and teased it as he entered the smaller man.

 

Loki  _ loved _ Thor’s long hair, because he could wrap his fingers tightly in it, and tug. His whole body tensed then relaxed to let his lover enter him fully. It was so different than being penetrated roughly. With no lube, there was only the pleasure of being hurt. With proper prep and lube, Loki could focus on how full he felt, even the subtle twitching of Thor inside of him. It was so intimate and warm- it was his favorite form of sex between them. 

 

“Ooohhh~” He whined, arching up, legs wrapping around the blond’s waist to bring him fully to hilt. “Daddy, oh- Oh! Did you get bigger?” 

 

It certainly  _ felt  _ that way and Loki could only let out a low laugh as he realized how lucky he was his man had a huge cock. 

 

“Move, daddy.” Begged the smaller man, tugging at the blond strands in his hands. “Please, make me forget everything but you.” 

 

Thor growled with pleasure when Loki pulled, unexpectedly loving the feeling. The thrusted into Loki, slowly at first, but he picked up pace as Loki's relaxed even more around him.    
  
The smaller man felt so tights and hot and Thor hadn't had a proper fuck in five years, so every movement Loki made felt intensified and Thor moaned again.    
He braced his hand against the headboard, allowing him more leverage to buck into his lover.     
  
Loki's back arched, and his grip in Thor's hair tightened in a whining gasp, which Thor silenced with a kiss. These sounds were different than him in pain, but Thor loved them all the same, if not more.    
  
"I love you Loki," he whispered breathlessly. "I love you baby,"

 

“Hnnngg-” He whined as Thor's pace picked up, eyes closing and toes curling. His orgasm was coming to him and his own hips wouldn't stop rolling up to meet Thor’s. “Daddy, let me cum, please!” 

 

The hand that wasn't against the headboard curled around his cock, thumbing his piercings. Loki cried out loudly, shaking from the force of his orgasm again, sobbing as Thor’s pace didn't slow, and kept hitting his sweet spot over and over. It made his eyes roll back and he urged the hand on his cock up, to grasp his throat. 

 

“Cum in me-” He demanded, using his own hand to tighten Thor’s grip on his neck. “I love you, daddy, I love you-” 

 

Thor couldn't help but moan deeply when Loki urged him, both verbally and physically, and Thor squeezed harder when Loki's hand trailed up the muscled arm pinning him to the blankets.    
  
Loki's mouth was open in silent gasp, breaths hard and haggard under Thor's hand and he couldn't hold back his orgasm anymore. With a shuddering moan, Thor thrust hard into his lover and came.    
  
He still rode him as he pumped his seed, milking every last moan and whine from Loki as he could before he finally collapsed at his side and releasing his neck.   
  
Both were panting hard, but Thor still couldn't help the broad smile as he pulled Loki into his arms.

 

As they rolled over, Loki sighed when Thor slipped out of him. On top of his lover, Loki smiled down at him, and stroked his cheek. 

 

“I love you so much. I don't think I can say it enough.” He cooed, wiping sweaty strands of hair away from his lover’s face. “Stay with me. It's safer... and I want to be able to hold you at any moment.” 

 

Thor's smile faded some, the reality of the situation coming back after the high of climax ebbed.    
  
"Loki..." but Thor trailed off as he searched for the right words, his hand coming to cup the younger's cheek.    
He didn't want to leave Loki. Not after finally having him in his arms again, not when he had finally found the piece of happiness he'd been missing.    
  
But, to stay here, it didn't just mean being with Loki, it meant being involved with his trade, with his whole operation, with his family.   
  
"How do you think it would work out? .. I'm an ex cop. You're the son of Laufey... you may have grown up in this life but I was brought up in the polar opposite.. I may not have a badge anymore, but it doesn't mean I stopped believing in that duty." As Thor spoke, his eyes saddened. He just wanted to take Loki, steal him away to some unknown island and screw the rest of the world.

 

“I'm not asking you to participate in anything. I'm not asking you to reverse everything.... I just want you with me.” Loki laid his head down on Thor’s chest, avoiding looking into his eyes. “I feel so secure when I'm with you. That's the original reason why I insisted you protect me at the station... I just felt so safe.” 

 

He played with the sheet that was laying crumpled up next to them. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Stubbornly, he sat up on Thor’s stomach. 

 

“You can't leave. You can't chase me for five years, come to me and tell me you love me after all that time, that I'm your baby- you just can't leave.” Loki hit his chest, not harshly, just enough to let him know his frustrated he was. “I love you! I love you so much! Thor, if I could just walk away from this life, I would! If I thought I had even a chance of surviving if I left, I would.” 

 

Now he was crying, but it was tears of anger. 

“I've always wished I was never born, but now I wish I had never been born into  _ this  _ life. I don't  _ want _ to be here.” He yelled, more at fate than at Thor. “God- Damnit!” 

 

Loki got off of the bed and limped to a wall, hitting it as he tried to stop crying. 

 

Strong arms wrapped around Loki in a tight restricting embrace as he sobbed. Thor didn't care that Loki tried to get out of his grip, it only made him hold the thin man closer to him. Loki's knees buckled and Thor gently sank them both to the ground, rocking him softly as the words the younger tried to speak turned incoherent sobs.    
  
Thor saw something break in Loki. Something that had been so very fragile and buried under his arrogance and confidence, and it struck the ex cop to his core.    
  
It hurt, because Loki was right; Thor couldn't just leave him. Loki had been the only thing he'd thought about for five years, he'd lost his job for him, hunted for him, and he finally admitted to himself he still loved him more than anything.    
  
Loki didn't have a choice where he was, who his family was. It was survival.    
But Thor did have a choice.   
  
  
And he had made that choice five years ago, when he started the chase.   
  
"Baby don't cry.." he whispered to him, burying his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He had come to the decision slowly, and it warred with the moral integrity his father had hammered into him all his life. But he didn't want the moral high ground. Not if it meant losing Loki again.   
  
Thor took in a shaky breath before he spoke.   
"I don't want to leave you... and I won't."

 

Loki wept as Thor held him, holding onto the arm across his chest. Everything hurt. His body, his soul, his heart- it all ached. The only balm with which he had to soothe the pain was Thor. His handsome, strong Thor. The others would never see how weak and whiny he became under Thor’s dominating grasp. When he let Thor hurt him, he did so knowing it was the best release of pain he could get, in the safest manner. 

 

“Please...” He begged quietly. “Please hurt me.” 

 

"Loki..? Baby, you're still recovering-" but Thor was cut off when Loki nearly screamed the demand again.    
  
The older man released Loki from his vice grip and turned him so that they faced each other. Thor cupped Loki's face. "Baby, I'm not going to hurt you like this." He wiped a fat tear rolling down Loki's cheek.

 

“Please...” He sobbed, holding onto Thor. “Bite me... or cut me... hit me... please just do something.” 

 

Loki slipped his hand down into Thor’s lap and began to tug at the man’s cock, coaxing it to hardness. 

 

“I need you to hurt me, daddy. I need  _ you _ to do it.” He said, knowing Thor liked his teary face. “Daddy, please.... please, your baby needs you.” 

 

He was desperate, but Thor pushed his hand away from his cock, and held him. It wasn't what he wanted- he didn't deserve this kind of love. So he made himself believe he didn't want it, despite his craving for soft words and kisses. Thor lifted him and put him in bed, rocking him. Loki begged over and over for Thor to harm him. 

 

“Just one mark- please. Bite me so it'll scar, please. I just need one, just one.” He sounded like an addict begging for another high, because it was his high. It was his escape. 

 

But Thor didn't budge.    
  
It was breaking his heart to realize this was how Loki felt with his emotional pain. The violence Thor got off on wasn't for this- and he flat out refused to let Loki cope this way.   
  
"I've got you baby," Thor said in soft words, contrasting sharply against Loki's begging. "You're safe with me. If you break, I will be right here to hold you together. But I will not hurt you like this." He kissed Loki's wet face, kissing his cheek and his jaw and his lips, even when Loki tried to turn away from him, Thor cupped his face to turn him back.   
  
"I told you I would protect you. I gave you that promise the very first day I met you."

 

Loki collapsed in his arms, breath shuddering as he realized Thor wouldn't hurt him. 

 

“Yes...” He replied, nodding. “I had someone on the inside steal the tape...” He admitted. 

 

The tattooed man had watched it over and over again- had traced the cop’s face as he spoke and promised he would keep Loki safe. The words broke his heart now, and he wished he hadn't fallen in love with Thor, hadn't forged such a strong bond in those short three weeks. He wished the man hadn't chased him, that he had given up or never even started. Thor’s life would be so much easier without Loki in it. His hand traveled down and he fingered the scar on Thor’s side. 

 

“I want one that matches.” He said.

 

"Absolutely not." Thor said firmly, taking Loki's hand to bring it up to his lips, but his eyes were stern as he spoke.   
  
"I've left my marks on you. I've left scars on your body to claim you as mine. Only I get to do that to you. Not you. Not anyone else. And I will not shoot you."    
  
It was the only real scar Thor had. A few cuts here and there from a reckless childhood and a bump from a criminal or two,. But the bullet hole was the only true scar he had.   
And Loki had been the one to give it to him. A mark of claim, just as Thor had given.

 

Obediently Loki nodded. 

 

“Yes, daddy.” He mumbled. The door opened and Hogun wheeled in their dinner. 

 

“I would've brought something earlier, but your sister said you would be busy for a while.” Hogun said. He dug a paper out of his pocket and his brows furrowed. “Taneleer sends his congratulations for... ‘the happy couple, reunited at last’.”

 

Loki just waved a hand to dismiss him, not in the mood to deal with it. As soon as he left, Loki went back to touching the scar on Thor. 

 

“Can we get matching tattoos?” He asked. “One that we decide on together?” 

 

Thor nodded and kissed his fingertips. 

 

“Can we get married?” Loki asked, looking at Thor's scar, avoiding looking up at his eyes. 

 

Thor was shocked by the question, looking down at Loki.    
  
Married?..    
  
The thought had not crossed his mind. It never had, at any point in his life really. He'd never expected to actually settle down. But that had been before Loki.    
  
Before feeling this strongly for another person.   
  
They had lived together for such a short period of time.. but in that time, Thor had fallen so hard for the thin man that he had practically given up his life to pursue him.    
  
"I want to do it properly." Thor answered after an excruciatingly long silence. When Loki looked up in slight confusion, Thor squeezed his hand and elaborated.   
"I want to wine and dine you Loki. I want you to experience that before jumping to the ring. I'm not going anywhere.. but as long as I'm here, I'm going to do everything I can to make at least one aspect of your life feel less chaotic."

 

Loki snuggled into his man’s arms, and smiled. The cart was set up like a nice dining table. A red rose sat in a vase. He got up and took it out, shaking it slightly to remove most of the water from the stem. 

 

“Let me wine and dine you too, then, my love.” Loki said, presenting the rose with a flourish to Thor. “My love, my heart.” 

 

Taneleer had sent them a romantic steak dinner, and a bottle of red wine below on the second shelf waited for them, chilled with two glasses. Loki poured them each a drink. 

 

“Hmm... A toast.” Loki hummed, handing Thor his glass. “To being yours.” 

 

Thor took the offered glass, swirling the contents slightly. He couldn't remember the last time he had wine, and he smiled and raised his glass to clink against Loki's.    
  
"To being yours.." he agreed. "And our bizarre love.." he smirked and drank as Loki did.    
  
He looked at the supper that had been prepared for them, still steaming steak and potatoes and cut vegetables. Thor turned the rose in his hand.    
They had prepared a romantic meal for them... it was pleasant, but- entirely unexpected.    
  


“I'll introduce you to our hosts tomorrow.” Loki said. “This is clearly a sign they wish to meet you. Although I've been ever so content keeping you to myself.” 

 

They ate and made pleasant small talk. On Loki’s mind, marriage weighed heavily. He wanted it. In his mind, he had no doubt he was going to be with Thor for the rest of his life. With his line of work, he really only had ultimatums to deal with. Choosing a partner for life, especially one from a background like Thor’s... It would be difficult at times, for Loki, but the tattooed man made up his mind that he was going to treat Thor like the king he is. 

 

And treating Thor like a king meant giving him a sloppy, buzzed blowjob in the middle of dinner. 

 

-   
Thor thoroughly enjoyed himself, and not long after, the meals were completely forgotten about in favor of 'eating desert'.    
  
Thor showed Loki he had meant what he said, gently taking him like earlier, as well as reasserting himself as the sole owner of Loki. Bite marks were added to the collection the younger bore in his neck, as well as between his thighs.    
  
Thor had even flipped Loki over and bit his ass, the mark somehow standing out against the ones already there.    
The ex cop had taken him like that; ass in the air and hands roaming his sore ass and the tattoos he'd missed tracing.    
  
He didn't allow Loki to touch himself, pulling the man's hands behind his back when he tried, and pinned his neck down into the pillows until he came twice.    
  
Now, darkness had long since settled outside. Snow flurried down, catching the soft light of the fire still glowing. Thor held Loki, neither of them really talking and simply taking in each other's presence in the afterglow of sex and wine.   
  
The world melted away when they were like this. Nothing but the two of them existed. It was how it should be.

 

\-----

 

Hela was going over Loki's plans once more. Regretfully, she found they were impeccable. Her father probably would have found one thing, but only one. Several men had been recruited and were in the process of joining border patrol. With one already on the inside, it would take another month or so for a few more to join and work the schedules to allow them to cross. 

The forests were an easy way in, but Loki wanted a more established way, with guaranteed guards and set hours. It only made sense. 

Behind her, Taneleer was leering at a beautiful antique gun. She had brought it with her from London per her father’s request. The brothers were an odd duo, but she found she rather liked them. En Dwi was her favorite- he was more outspoken and more of a people person. Taneleer preferred dramatic theatrics and brooding. 

“Your brother... He's odd.” Sneered the man from his seat. Hela’s head snapped up.

“I beg your pardon.” She said, not really asking for anything. The brow she lifted was enough to demand an answer. 

“His penchant for pain, and his obsession with that man. Why?” Taneleer challenged. 

Hela pursed her lips, and looked back at the plans for a moment. 

“You weren't bred for this life, my dear.” She said. “Perhaps, you've grown so adept, but your sole purpose for being born wasn't to carry on the family business. Loki and I have different mothers, but we were raised under our father’s iron fist. One time, I broke one of Loki’s toys. So father told Loki to break one of my bones. And he did. Then, Loki stole something of mine, and father told me to steal something more valuable of Loki’s. We were raised to become cutthroats. But at the same time, we developed an unbreakable bond.” 

A knife appeared in her hands and she flipped it, catching it by the handle and then threw it past the man’s head, grazing the side of his hair and sticking in a box behind him. 

“You don't get to test the familial bonds of the Jotunn family.” She warned, before stalking off haughtily. 

With a shaking hand, the man touched his hair, unable to get rid of the sound of a blade whizzing past his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki had finished bathing, cleaning the cum that coated his thighs and stomach off. He wasn't limping as much as the days before, but it was still there. Thor had marked him again, but it wasn't as harsh as he had wanted. Despite the blond’s clothes having been returned to him, he never used his belt on Loki like he wanted. 

 

Thor entered the bathroom, and Loki looked up, still seated in the tub. 

“Hey, baby.” 

 

Thor strode leisurely to the younger, kneeling down to kiss him. The water was scented something floral, and it suited the pale man, swathed in the warm sudsy water.   
"Hey," he purred against his lips, fingers trailing against his healing neck.   
  
These passed few days had been something out of a dream. He hadn't met anyone else in the house yet, but had occasionally seen the men Loki had called Hogun and Volstagg, which was going to be remedied today. But otherwise they had not been bothered, so it was easy to get carried away in what Thor could only describe as a romantic getaway.    
  
Loki's wet hair trailed down his shoulders, coming to rest in the water and Thor had often told him how much he liked it grown out, and that if he cut it again, Thor would punish him in a way he would certainly  **not** enjoy.

 

“Are you ready to meet everyone?” Loki asked, taking the water in his hands and pouring it on his shoulders. “I know they're anxious to meet you.” 

Loki stood and got up, accepting the towel Thor handed him. The blond had showered earlier and was clean and Loki had gotten clothes up for the man, and was pleased to see they fit him well. As Loki dried off, he saw Thor thumbing through the clothes in the wardrobe. The ex-cop was picking out his clothes and it made Loki smile as he got dressed. No one would know it was Thor’s choice, but Loki did.

 

Thor smiled as he looked Loki up and down, satisfied after straightening his collar. The black outfit hugged his lithe frame, accentuating his height but kept an air of strong masculinity. It didn't miss Thor's notice that they were of a high quality, and he couldn't even guess how much they were.    
He hadn't wanted their pretend getaway to end, and he hoped that meeting the 'hosts' would be less tense as when he'd met Loki's sister. But apparently not.   
"What were their names again?" Thor asked, again straightening Loki's shirt..

 

“ _ I look so smart _ .” Loki hummed, looking in the mirror before they left the confines of the room. “En Dwi is the older brother and Taneleer is the younger. Taneleer owns this mansion, and he likes strange things. So if you've got any weird stories, he will want to know.” 

As they walked down the stairs, Loki stopped Thor before they entered the room. 

“Oh... Before you get wildly possessive, both of the brothers have an obsession with me. For your sake, I would suggest you don't try anything to assert your claim over me.” Loki warned him, looking at him. “I will make sure they know it, alright?” 

 

Thor didn't like the sound of that, and it showed on his face. But after a raised brow from Loki, Thor let out a long breath.    
"Fine.. I'll behave." But it wasn't a promise. Thor leaned down to kiss Loki, at first softly, but then he nipped at his lip, breaking the skin.

 

Loki sucked his lip, groaning softly. 

He gave Thor a glare and opened the door. 

 

“Loooooooooooooookiiiiiii!” Shouted En Dwi, who stood up instantly smiling, then looked at Thor, his eyebrows raising. “Ohh.... Uh, er- this must be your special... uh, special friend. Or whatever your uh-uh wanna call it.” 

 

Loki smiled at them and introduced Thor. Hela was sitting at the table and she looked at Loki. 

 

_ “Took you long enough.”  _ She accused in French. Her older brother stuck his tongue out at her.  _ “You shouldn't flaunt those injuries like that. It excites people in the wrong way _ .” 

 

“Thor... An ex-cop.” Taneleer enunciated every word perfectly. “What an ideal lover, no?” 

The question was directed to Loki, with a raised white brow. 

 

“Tany-” Loki cooed. “Be nice to him.” 

The tattooed man looked at Thor, and put on a forced, pleasant smile. 

 

Unprepared had been Thor's mantra for this entire week, and was no different with the brothers.    
  
En Dwi was easy to pick out from the two, being more personable and immediately greeting them with a smile, and Taneleer with his stark white hair and stoic expression Thor pegged him as the collector Loki had mentioned.    
Thor followed Loki's suit, pasting on the same pleasant smile he had reserved for when he worked at the LAPD, dealing with angry superiors or entitled elected officials.    
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Thor stuck his hand out to shake Taneleer's hand, but the white haired man only looked at him with a slight sneer.    
But before Thor could retract it, En Dwi took it instead.

 

“It’s nice to uh... meet you, Thor, was it?” En Dwi said, shaking his hand. “So you uh... You're screwing Loki here, huh?” 

Loki gave the man a look. 

 

“Endy.” Loki growled in warning. “If we can't play nice, then I'm not bringing him out anymore.” 

That gave him a tug on his hand from Thor. 

“Or... He's not gonna let me play anymore.” Loki corrected himself, and he didn't need to look at his lover’s face to see the smirk on it. 

 

_ “Fags.” _ Hela hissed from the table. Loki grabbed something from next to him and threw it at her. The sound of pain was enough to make him smile. The brothers watched the interaction, and even Thor raised a brow. 

  
  


“We love each other, my sister and I.” Loki said with a pleasant smile. The silence broke with En Dwi laughing loudly. 

 

“Now, that's what I uh, call my type of uh, familial love.” He chuckled. 

 

Thor knew Loki had told him of his and Hela's cut throat childhood, but he still didn't understand the 'love' part of their relationship.   
Thor took Loki's hand in his own again as En Dwi finished his giggle fit. Hela hadn't retaliated like Thor had expected, instead just shooting her brother a look the ex cop couldn't place.   
  
So instead, Thor redirected the conversation, away from both the stares between the siblings and Thor and Loki's sex life.   
"So,.. Taneleer. Loki tells me you're something of a collector. Do you have anything specific, or is it eclectic?"

 

That piqued the man’s interest. 

 

“Let me show you some of my collection.” He said and walked out of the room, not bothering to checking to see if the cop was following him. Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and had him follow, and then he harshly pulled Hela along. 

 

_ “Since you insist on being a fucking plague, you're going to do me a favor and distract at least one of them.”  _ Loki cooed, but figured the chances of Taneleer knowing French was too high, so he reverted to Norwegian.  _ “You owe me. Father would've never sent you if I didn't ask for you. You've been begging to get out of that hell hole, and I've given you a way out. I swear I will break both of your legs if you mess with me anymore.” _

 

At a look from Thor, he just smiled. He had said all of those things in the most pleasant voice, as if they were discussing the weather.  

_ “I'm not sucking dick.”  _ She replied. It was their first language. Then came English. Then French. For Loki, it was Spanish next. For Hela, she learned Mandarin. Their father had intensely insisted on them being multilingual. 

 

_ “No, but you will distract them.” _ Loki replied. 

 

“Here is my collection, my darlings.” Taneleer said, opening a double door. 

 

Thor had only been able to pick up pieces of Loki and Hela's conversation, having learned second hand from Odin's own broken Norwegian.    
But his attention was pulled back when Taneleer opened the doors to a grand showroom, and Thor's eyes actually widened at the sheer array of things.    
Everything had been lovingly set up on display, everything from paintings to suits of armor to ancient weapons, even some things that Thor couldn't recognize at all.    
  
"Wow-" Thor's honest response as he walked in, taking it all in.

 

“I spend millions of dollars and trade countless things.... All so the ex-cop can just say ‘wow’.” Taneleer muttered in disgust to his brother. Hela took it to be her cue and draped herself over the man, demanding to know what this and that was. This soothed the collector, who took her hand and showed her. En Dwi looked bored, and snuck up behind Loki, grabbing him around the waist. 

 

“Endy!” Loki squealed as he was lifted off his feet. “Stop!” 

 

“Haha, I've got you-” En Dwi laughed.  

 

Thor turned quickly when Loki squealed, and couldn't help the growl that came when En Dwi picked him up, reaching immediately to pull him out of the grey haired man's grasp, ignoring Loki's stifled protests.    
Comments of affection and prods into their sexual endeavors, Thor could deal with that and let it roll of his back, but he bristled at the man becoming too physical with his Loki.

 

“Haha, easy there, uh tiger.” En Dwi said, his semi-permanent grin still on his face. “So what... He just shows up, and uh... claims you?” 

It was a challenge. Loki shrugged out of Thor's arms. 

 

“Careful now, Endy...” Loki said, standing tall, and looking the man in the eye. En Dwi didn't like weakness. And Loki wasn't going to show him any of that. “You know better than to suggest I need protection, my dear. You were present in L.A.” 

 

Grimacing, Loki realized Thor might understand what he meant. 

 

Hela and Taneleer were watching them. 

 

“He was there while you skinned that man?” She asked. Loki flinched. Now Thor would definitely understand, but he couldn't back down. 

 

“Yes. He was- he saw every bit of it.” Loki put on a smile. “All I had to do to get him to cooperate was to just speak. The skinning was just.... For fun.” 

 

"...you..  **_What_ ** ?" Thor's voice was low, but cut through the conversation clearly.    
Flashes of the cadaver that had been dragged from the LA River years ago slammed into his mind. The police had to identify him using dental records as Daniel Stenton, a low ranking member of the Serpents. The LAPD had never identified the man Loki had described.   
  
The whole reason Loki had been 'protected' in the first place.    
  
Thor felt a tight knot in his stomach as he registered what both En Dwi and Loki had just said. Not only was Loki responsible for the skinned man, but -- he  _ enjoyed _ it,   
  
Thor grabbed Loki roughly by the arm and turned him to face him fully, eyes wide in a mix of disbelief and anger.    
"YOU skinned that man??" The question was rhetorical since Thor already had his answer- but he didn't want to believe Loki would do that- that he would do something so vehemently wrong for the enjoyment of it.

 

“Let go of me, Thor... don't make me take you down.” Loki said quietly. “ _ Hela, take them away. _ ” 

 

Hela was tugging on both brothers, and although they were nearly rooted in their spots, she convinced them to give the lovers some space. Thor still had a tight grip on Loki’s arm. 

 

“Thor...” Loki warned. “I fucking  _ told _ you it would be so much easier if I was dead and out of your life.” 

 

"I don't want to fucking hear that." Thor snarled. "I want an explanation. Tell me you didn't do that - not for fun. Tell me you had a fucking reason for it."   
Thor knew he wasn't going to like what Loki did, what his business required from him, and for the most part Thor had told himself it would be fine if he didn't ask, maybe he could ignore it or pretend it hadn't happened, but this? Skinning someone's face, that was a level of cruel he didn't think even Loki had.    
  
"Tell me you were only telling En Dwi you did it for fun."

 

Loki looked away. Thor wouldn't like his answer anyway. 

“I had to put on a show for them.” Loki replied. “You can't be weak in this game. If I didn't prove to them I could be ruthless, I wouldn't have support I needed. Thor-” 

 

The man was reeling, and he could see a million thoughts were racing in his head. 

 

“I'm... I'm sorry.” But the look Thor gave him was too much and Loki found himself walking away. “You should just leave. This is too much for you. I'd rather you go now, before you find out even more about me.” Said the tattooed man, exiting the doors. “The skinning? It's not even the worst thing I've had to do. It’s not.... it’s not...” 

 

"No." The one words statement resonated loudly through the room. Thor was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed.   
  
He strode over to Loki, catching him by his wrist before he could leave the room.   
  
"You're fucking running away from this rather than confronting me? You'd rather push me away after everything we literally just worked through instead of talking about this?" His grip only tightened when Loki tried to pull away.    
"God DAMN IT Loki!" Thor nearly roared, yanking Loki fully back into the room against a wall to stop him from trying to leave Thor's grasp again.    
"I told you I wasn't leaving. And I swear to god if you fucking tell me I should have killed you I'm going to sew your mouth shut. I've made my decision. So you DON'T get to just decide to walk away. Not on something like this. I asked you a question. I asked if you had a fucking reason to skin the man. Are you telling me it was for social survival, and that's it? Just a show?"   
It twisted Thor's stomach to call torture 'just a show', but he understood the circumstances. The best he could possibly hope for out of it was that it was all it had been.

 

But defiance sparked up in loki's eyes. 

 

“What the fuck are you gonna do if I told you that I  _ did _ like it?” He spat. “Huh? What the fuck are you gonna do? Bend me over and spank me?” 

 

Thor’s grip on him tightened and it hurt- and he got no pleasure from it. 

“I gutted a man once, Thor. His guts spilled out and then I shoved them down his throat and watched as he choked on them-” He pushed against Thor. The man was too strong. “I was raised in violence and taught to relish in it- this is me. This is the Loki you fell in love with!”  He yelled the last part, tears sliding down his face. 

“Goddammit!” Cursed the smaller man. “I'm always fucking crying with you around. I'm fucking  _ weak _ when you're around.” 

 

Still struggling against Thor's grasp, Loki felt ashamed. 

“I will never ever be the Loki you want me to be. Whatever ideal you had in your head, you need to get rid of it right now.” He snapped. “In bed, I'm your baby, your obedient slut, but out here- in my world- I'm Loki Jotunn and I am  _ known _ to be cruel and vicious. They call me the Madman of the family. I told you Hela was tame.” 

  
  


Thor stared at him, the air in a stark electrical silence as Thor struggled to find words. He was having a hard time taking in what Loki was saying, rejecting the reality of his words and hating himself for wanting to pretend there wasn't an ugly truth to the words that hurt to hear.   
  
"I need some air." Thor finally released his grasp on Loki, taking a step back. "I need to - just - I need to be alone right now."    
  
With that Thor slammed the double doors back open and made his way to the front door. He didn't know where he was going, but right now he needed to be away from Loki.

 

Loki let out a pained scream, and hit the wall. 

“God! Fucking! Dammit!” He screeched. Hogun appeared in the doorway, and looked at his boss. Loki whipped his head toward him. “I need to hurt somebody,  _ now _ .” 

 

\---

 

“Hela.” Loki heard her enter into the room. A man was sitting, tied to a chair. 

 

“He didn't know you are a crazy bastard?” She asked. She looked at the man, who was making grunting noises as he tried to escape. But the bonds were too tight- Loki had tied them himself. “He's not going to like anything about this life.” 

 

Picking up a knife, Loki eyed it, then looked at his sister. 

“He will learn to.” He said, advancing upon the man. “Or else he's going to end up like this deserter.” 

Fat tears were rolling down the man’s face in absolute fear. 

 

“Did you think we wouldn't find out you tried to bail, Tommy?” Loki cooed, gently wiping away a tear, relishing in the fact the man flinched. “You knew this was a one way ticket, love. There was no getting off.” 

 

Hela grabbed a hammer, and swung it next to her side. 

 

“Tommy, is it? Well, Tommy-” She lifted it and gently tapped his knee, making the man’s eyes widen in fear. “You can't get out... If you can't- WALK!” 

 

Loki and his sister smiled as the man screamed around his gag, as Hela brought the hammer down. 

 

“It's time for us to find out if you've squealed or not, Tommy.” 

 

\---

 

Loki was back in his room, feeling much more relaxed. But it didn't mean he wasn't on edge, in anticipation for Thor’s return. 

 

If he returned. 

  
  


\----

 

  
The cold air was helping cool Thor's mind... as was the alcohol he grabbed from the trunk of his car.    
Thor had grabbed it before walking down the very long winding road he had driven up to get here, needing the physical exercise to blow off some steam.   
  
Loki's words still rang in his mind, and the gnawing fact that he had never directly answered Thor's question. Loki was born into prominent crime, Thor should have been prepared for something like this-, but..   
  
Maybe Loki was right.. about Thor having this ideal of who Loki was, of  _ what _ he was.   
He still thought of him as the shaking tattooed man he'd met five years ago in the station, he still believed the lie that had been so intricately woven.    
Thor knew Loki could be vulnerable, sweet, even compassionate.. but it had only been in his arms in bed. He realized outside of that, that Loki was right; Thor didn't really know him.   
  
And yet..   
  
It didn't change how Thor felt. It should have. Especially coming to the hard realization of what Loki actually did for his family business. He supposed he'd hoped it was just guns and drugs..   
  
Thor wasn't exactly a stranger to violence, and growing up in LA's less affluent parts of town had hardened him to accept it was sometimes a part of life.    
A part of life Thor had promised Loki he would stay with.   
And it wasn't even touching on the things Thor had silently imagined, or worse fantasizes about.   
  
Thor took another long swallow of his drink, slowing to a stop on a long stretch of straight road. Snow hadn't yet blanketed the area, but it dusted the grass and trees in crystal white. The sky was a pale blue in the afternoon sun, painting clouds in fiery oranges and pinks.    
  
Thor wanted to be able to protect Loki. Stop him from doing this, stop him from thinking this was his only way of surviving.    
But how could he?   
Thor was not even an official cop any more. Didn't have any resources to steal Loki away if wanted to. Not anywhere where Laufey wouldn't search. Not to mention his sister..   
  
Thor didn't have an alternative for Loki to take. Wishing it was different would change nothing, and neither would screaming at each other. He was still so pissed at the man for everything, and yet he couldn't blame him for surviving.    
  
Thor wouldn't leave Loki, and Loki couldn't leave the life.    
  
So what was he supposed to do?    
  
\--   
  
It was hours before Thor returned to the mansion, leaving the now empty bottle in his car again and grabbing the bag he'd left in turn before coming back up the broad front stairs.   
  
He was glad there was no one there as he made his way down the winding halls to Loki's room because he was in no mood to pretend to be pleasant. He paused in front of the doors for a moment, probably longer than he should have before finally opening it and walking inside.   
  
Loki was sitting in a plush chair by the fire, and looked up when the blonde entered. Thor lingered at the doorway.   
  
"Hey..."

 

Loki didn't answer for a moment. He had acquired a few cuts on his knuckles, marring the plain white skin, and his fingers had been running over them for the past hour. 

 

“Hi...” He replied as Thor walked further into the room. Avoiding looking at him, Loki let the man do whatever. It was too much to be in the same room, so Loki got up and left. As he did, he realized the most silly thing-

 

This was their first real fight as a couple.  

 

Thor caught Loki by his hand, not as roughly as he had earlier but stopping Loki from leaving just as he reached the door.   
  
"Loki, wait." When he didn't respond or look at him, Thor let his hand go. "I want to talk to you. Not argue. Not screaming or anything like that... I want to just talk."   
  
The new cuts on Loki's knuckles hadn't gone unnoticed by the ex cop, and he briefly wondered if it had been a wall or a person who'd taken the brunt. 

 

“About what?” Loki asked. “Every time I open my mouth, you hear things you don't want to hear.” 

 

But the touch had been too much and Loki found himself turning around, wrapping his arms around Thor’s neck and breathing in his scent. He smelled like Douglas firs and... booze. And Thor. He smelled like Thor. The man’s arms didn't wrap around him, and Loki didn't expect them to. 

 

“How fucking stupid are we?” Loki asked softly into his neck. “You could've found someone from a nice neighborhood and family... settled down... started a family of your own... I probably could've had anyone i wanted... how stupid are we?” 

 

Thor leaned into Loki, but still didn't bring his arms around the smaller man.   
Maybe they were stupid.   
  
"Yeah....but would we have been satisfied?" Thor asked quietly. In the back of his mind, Thor knew he wouldn't have been happy with what most people considered normal. The white picket fence had never appealed to him even as a child.   
  
"Maybe fucked up needs fucked up to make sense.."

 

Loki snorted. 

 

“Fucked up doesn't even begin to describe me, my love.” He whispered. “You know that- that's why you won't hold me right now.” 

 

So the tattooed man pulled away, and retreated back to his chair. On the side table, he had been drawing in a journal he had kept since he had left Thor. There were only a few pages left- most of them were filled with sketches of the blond, of tattoo ideas, or of the things that haunted Loki’s dreams. Loki pulled the journal to his lap, and was tracing a tattoo he had designed. It was a miniature version of the tree of life, and he had incorporated his and Thor’s runes as the branches, overlapping. 

 

Thor watched the way Loki elegantly sketched, making the lines in smooth motions. The design was pretty even though it was small. It was another thing Thor hadn't known about Loki; that he could draw.   
  
He sat down on the ottoman near Loki, leaning heavily forward with his elbows on his knees.    
  
"So.. what do we do then?.." Thor posed the question that he couldn't answer himself, not looking up at the smaller man. "Because.... I, still don't want to leave you Loki.. even.." he paused, hand slowly running over his mouth. "Even if you , when you, have to do things that I can't agree with.."

 

Loki paused the strokes of his pencil and looked at the man, sighing. 

 

“I'm not sure I have the answer.” He admitted, biting the inside of his cheek. “But... If you can accept that there are certain things me... my family and my job requires of me, it'll make it easier. If you want... I can keep you here, locked away from it all, but something tells me that won't satisfy you.” 

 

The look on Thor’s face made it very clear he didn't like that idea. 

 

“But if you're really insistent on being with me all the time, you cannot appear to control me, love.” Loki said. “If I show weakness... They might write it off two or three times as me being crazy, but you can't dominate me out there. If my father were to ever even  _ think _ you were controlling me, he would have you killed. I couldn't protect you then.” 

 

Thor was silent, again realizing the sheer magnitude of their situation. Of who he'd fallen in love with..   
  
Weakness was punished, and Thor would be seen and Loki's. The large man's pride wanted to be the only thing that could touch or protect him, .. but that wasn't how this worked. Not in the underground world he was refusing to leave.   
  
"...I can pretend.." Thor finally said, quietly. He looked up at Loki, gently fidgeting his hands. "If.. that's what you need to be able to stay safe here.. I can do that."    
He remembered he had tried earlier when En Dwi had grabbed Loki, and he internally scowled at even the memory.    
  
But if Thor was going to even remotely make this work, he had to do better. He had to listen to Loki.

 

“You're going to hear me say horrible things... see me do even worse things... I need you to trust me. I know that's the craziest thing, but if I can't trust you and you can't trust me, you will be led astray.” Loki said, rubbing the space between his brows. “I guess I never planned what would happen when you found me. I just... I was just so lost in missing you.” 

 

Loki closed the journal after a moment and sighed, sitting up in the chair correctly. 

 

“It might be a good idea if you... I don't know.” He paused, then bit his lip. “To everyone else, they know I have two main men- Volstagg and Hogun. If I were to garner a third, you, it wouldn't raise much suspicion. But you would have to call me boss and defer to me in situations outside of this room. Thor, it's either a gilded cage or you play along. That's the way this life goes.” 

 

Thor knew his answer. Even as he tried to mull over both options, he knew he would never stay shut in.    
  
A right hand man's title wasn't the worst thing he could go by, and Loki's reasoning made sense more than any other option presented.    
  
It was only a title, a bit of pretend.    
  
Thor nodded softly.    
  
"..Okay, boss.." Thor offered a small smile as sort of a peace between them.

 

Loki smiled at him softly. 

 

“Thor...” He cooed. “I love you... You're... You're everything.” 

 

He got up, trailing a hand along Thor's shoulders, then went to his wardrobe. 

 

“Five years ago... You told me I should have something.” Said the tattooed man, standing with something in his hands. “Here.” 

 

He handed the man a collar. 

 

“I promise I'll be your perfect baby in here.” Whispered Loki, he stood on his knees, and waited with his head turned down, waiting for Thor's reaction. 

 

Thor stared wide eyed at the collar in his hands. It was thick black leather, with intricately woven Nordic knots in silver wire. The buckle was engraved just the same, and on the front in runes was written 'Daddy's Baby'.   
  
Thor looked back to Loki, whom was still had his head bowed to the larger man.    
He felt the warmth strike through him again, bright and possessive and loving and it made the smile on his face broaden.   
  
He opened it and with a smooth movement, he wrapped the thick strap around Loki's neck. He locked it into place, letting his fingers run up Loki's neck to raise his head up to face him.    
  
"I love you baby," he leaned forward and kissed the smaller man, hard and furious and loving.

 

Grinning into the kiss, Loki couldn't resist bringing his hand up to touch the collar. He knew it hid some of his scars, as well as the bruising, but it made it all worth it when Thor put it on him. His desire to be owned was being fulfilled, especially when he called him his baby. It made  _ everything _ worth it. 

 

Loki made up his mind- he would buy their own mansion, and it would be their paradise. Thor would rule it and Loki would happily be his pet. But it would take a long time to get to that point. All he could do was try and keep Thor satisfied until then. 

 

“Daddy, can we play with my toys?” He asked. 

 

Thor laughed, the sound deep and he nodded.    
  
"First.. I have something for you."   
He pulled away and reached for his bag, but stopped when he looked back to Loki. "Strip your clothes." He ordered, and watched with satisfaction as Loki obeyed without question.   
  
Only when Loki was completely naked but the collar and back on his knees did Thor take the wrapped object from the bag.    
  
Thor had held onto this for five long years. Keeping it by him wherever went, to each state he'd searched, it was always within reach of the blonde.   
  
Loki opened it slowly, glancing up from Thor to the package, and he pulled the paper away to reveal the emerald lingerie Loki had left him the last day at the beach house.   
  


“Daddy!” Loki launched himself into Thor’s arms, kissing him all over. “I didn't know if you would bring it or not.” 

 

It had been all a joke, and Loki originally had bought it to make Thor sweat nervously, to tempt him. But now, his daddy wanted him to wear it, so Loki wiggled into it, staying seated on Thor’s lap. 

 

“Promise me you won't get this one dirty- it’s special.” Loki asked, smoothing the deep green chiffon over his thighs. It wasn't expensive, and it wasn't startlingly wonderful, but the fact that it had been held onto by Thor, and it smelled like the blond, it made it priceless to him. Loki had cross-dressed in the past before, but lingerie wasn't something he wore often anymore. However, it didn't stop him from having several more pieces stashed away with his other toys. The tattooed man just assumed Thor would like options. 

 

Loki kissed Thor deeply, perched in his lap, shivering as Thor’s large hands ran over his sheerly covered ass, then his back. 

 

“Can I get my toys?” He asked for permission, another shiver going up his body when Thor pulled his hair down, to arrange the black locks on his shoulders. “You're going to make me look like a girl...”    
  


Thor's eyes flickered up to Loki, his fingers still trailing through his hair. "I can't help you're so pretty.."    
He hooked his finger under the collar and pulled Loki towards him, about to kiss him, but pulling away when Loki leaned into it.    
  
"Show me your toys baby." He let the collar go and allowed Loki to slide off his lap and walked towards the bedside table. Thor watched him as he did, the was Loki's ass just barely peeked out from under the dark material as he walked.   
  
"I might need to buy you more of those.." Thor purred and stood up, starting to unbutton his own clothing.

 

Loki dug through the drawer and pulled out a few things, setting them on the bed. When Thor said Loki would need more lingerie, he smiled. 

 

“You don't have to, daddy.” Loki said, and he turned, going to the wardrobe and opened a side door. Thor moved and stood behind him, arms on either side as he went through the pieces hanging up. “I bought a lot just in case you wanted me in them.” 

 

While Thor went through them, Loki slipped out from under him, and dug around in the main section of the wardrobe, lifting up piles of t shirts to reveal a large box. He pulled it out and took it to the bed, grunting a bit. Over five years, it had been filled with everything. Gags, handcuffs, riding crops, paddles, a spreader bar or two, and the matching leash to Loki’s collar. Other more pleasurable toys were inside as well- plugs, vibrators, clamps, another sounding kit, and some nice, bright red rope. Loki had no idea if Thor could tie him up artfully, but he wanted to at least present the option. 

 

Sitting pretty on the bed, arranging the green chiffon around his legs, Loki watched Thor still looking through the fetish wear. Latex, leather, lace, satin, silk, even some velvet pieces were in there. Anything Thor could want to put him in, Loki tried to think of it. 

 

Thor had gone through the broad assortment Loki had twice, finding several things he would absolutely have Loki wearing one time or another, including latex pants he imagined hugged the lithe man's ass like a glove.   
  
All of it was already making Thor hard and he turned to see his baby sitting one the bed, wrought with anticipation.    
  
He sauntered over to him, a smile on his face as his attention pulled to the box on the bed. Again Thor's brows raised as he realized just how many things Loki had accumulated, and he sorted through them all with another wave of lust coming through him.    
  
"I'm going to torture you until you beg to cum all night , over and over until you physically can't cum any longer." Thor picked up a leather bound riding crop, and lifted a Loki's chin as he towered over the smaller man.

 

Loki looked up in anticipation, biting his lip a bit. 

 

“I'm yours, daddy. Please do whatever you want to me.” He tilted his head back further as Thor dragged the riding crop down his neck, and his chest. “Please... Daddy.” 

 

With eager hands, Loki dared to touch the front of Thor’s thighs, pulling down his unbuttoned pants and his boxers to release his daddy's cock. Thor nodded at him and Loki stroked it, dipping his tongue into the salty precum. Licking the head, smiling up at Thor, Loki took it fully between his lips, relaxing as much as he could as Thor began to fuck his mouth. 

 

Drool dripped down the side of his face, and onto his thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed, letting Thor fuck deep down into his throat. Loki kept his eyes open to watch the pleasured look on his lover’s face the entire time. 

 

Thor grunted deeply each thrust, the slick heat of Loki's threat swallowing around him no matter how far he thrusted. His hand twisted in black hair, shoving the younger further on his cock to make him gag beautifully, the sound vibrating against Thor and pulling out a loud moan.   
  
Thor pulled Loki off his cock as he came, sending jets of white into Loki's pale face and still open mouth and moaned again, milking himself onto the smaller man.   
  
He slid his thumb through a pearly mess, drawing it to Loki's lips. The younger closed his mouth around the digit without hesitation, sucking the cum clean and looking up at Thor with those bright green eyes and making him curse under his breath in pleasure.   
  
Thor pulled out again, wiping Loki's cheek.   
"Turn over." The command was met with obedience, and with his cum-covered fingers, Thor slipped them between Loki's cheeks. He teased the hole, but his attention was to the box still on the bed, and Thor smirked as he pulled out a fat plug. The end was stamped with a jewel.    
  
"I like your toy chest," Thor chuckled, taking the plug to tease at Loki's entrance instead. He took out the lube and noticed there were different types, one of which were flavored.    
He smirked but took the regular one and doused the plug with it. "I wonder how many of these you've played with, how often you wanted it to be me as you toyed and teased yourself." Thor pressed the plug passed the pink ring.

 

Loki whined into the sheets, sitting back to take the plug deeper into his hole. Thor pushed it in all the way, and Loki moaned lowly as he was filled with the plug. He turned his head to look back at Thor. 

 

“I always wanted it to be you, daddy. Always.” He whined, his cock heavy between his legs. “I never wanted anything more than it to be you doing all of it to me, baby.” 

 

Loki arched when Thor pushed it in deeper, and knew it was sitting snugly between his ass cheeks. A hand on his thigh had him roll onto his back, and the leash was attached to his collar. Two thick fingers pinched his nipple through the sheer babydoll dress, toying with his piercing. Loki raised the dress up to his waist, wanting to avoid getting his precum on the dress. Collared, plugged, and leashed- he was so turned on.

 

Thor smiled predatorily down at Loki, then tugged the leash to pull him to sit up, then again to force the man onto the ground. He loved the look Loki shot him, of the acceptance of a silent challenge.   
  
Thor walked with the leash, forcing Loki along to the end of the bed, snapping his finger and pointing to the edge. Understanding, Loki stood up and bent over the side, presenting his ass the Thor.   
  
The blonde ran his hand up Loki's back to push the gown up again, then back down to his cheeks.    
"Earlier you asked if I was going to spank you," Thor said evenly, taking the belt from his unbuttoned pants, letting it snap in the air before pulling it through his large hands. "I think this should answer your question."    
  
He raised the strap and swung the belt down into Loki's ass, watching his cheeks bounce from the impact as the plug was pushed in even deeper.

 

It never failed to make Loki scream. Each whip was a searing hot strip of pain, that melted quickly into pleasure as Thor drew back his hand, then brought it back down again. The plug was lodged even deeper inside of him, and he was sobbing into the bed. Thor grabbed his hair roughly and ripped his head up, so his screams echoed around the room. 

 

“Daddy! Daddy, please!” Loki screeched, sobbing loudly as the next swat came down on his sensitive cheeks. They hadn't fully healed from their reuniting sex, and Loki was sure he would be limping again, especially if Thor made good on his threat.

 

Thor's cock was hardening again at Loki's screams, and while he had meant to control himself a little better, the more Loki writhed and yelled the more Thor wanted to hurt him.    
  
He whipped the younger harder, the snap of leather ringing out almost as loud as Loki's shrieks. Almost.    
  
Thor halted when he broke skin, taking a moment to watch the blood bead up from the cut. His ass was glowing red from the beating, add Thor yanked the leash again to pull Loki off the bed and down into his ass on the hardwood floor.   
  
"What do we say, baby?"

 

Loki was choking back tears, and Thor grabbed his face roughly, squeezing with his hand. 

 

“Th-thank you, daddy.” He cried out, yelping when Thor spit on his face and pushed him back to the ground. “Thank you-” 

 

Loki’s cock was desperately hard, and he whined when Thor put his hand between his legs. When he didn't move, Loki scooted closer and humped into the cupped hand, moaning softly. He felt so degraded, humping desperately like some kind of animal. Sticking his tongue out, Loki licked up some of Thor’s spittle, and tried to kiss him. That made Thor and the only relief Loki had retreat. 

 

His daddy's hard dick was in front of him, so Loki made himself useful and began to suck it again, lifting himself onto his knees to avoid sitting down, which hurt too much. 

 

Thor fucked into Loki's mouth again, gritting his teeth as he growled in pleasure. That mouth was useful for only one thing; to be used and abused just like his ass.   
  
"You pathetic fuck bag," Thor wrenched his hair again earning a whine of pain. "You think you deserve any better than to be used as a wet hole? You're nothing. Less than nothing."   
Thor pulled him off his cock and slapped him hard across the face before shoving him back on, choking him to tears.

 

Loki sobbed around the thick cock in his mouth as Thor rammed it in even harder. His leash was tugged on and he looked up at Thor as he pounded into his mouth. He hoped he looked pretty for his daddy, that he was crying the right amount, and that his hair was disheveled enough. He was rewarded with a gentle hand in his hair and his eyes closed in appreciation. 

 

Thor slid his cock out of the smaller man’s mouth, and Loki opened his eyes just enough to see a shiny thread of saliva connecting the tip to his lips. Leaning forward, he kissed the tip. 

 

“I'm daddy's useless fucktoy.” He murmured, kissing the tip again. 

 

Thor purred hearing those words come out in such a hoarse quiet way, his face glistening with sweat and tears and spit and Thor shivered with pleasure.   
  
He tilted Loki's chin up, his thumb tracing his bottom lip.   
"You're learning your place, slut." He let go and pushed Loki away, ordering him to turn around again.    
  
When he was presented with the younger's ass, Thor teased the plug again before pulling it out, getting a whine as it came out with a soft pop.   
"Stay. If you move I'll bind your legs." Thor ordered as he walked to the bed and grabbed a few items. He grabbed a cock ring, the bottle of lube, and a vibrating dildo that had a suction cup at its base. He walked back to his pet.    
  
He pulled him to his knees by his collar, running his fingers across his neck before taking the cock ring and sliding it down to the base of Loki's dick.    
"You're going to fuck yourself," Thor said as he lubed the dildo up, and in a swift movement slammed the toy onto the ground where it stuck straight up and down.    
"Do not touch yourself unless you want your arms bound behind you."

 

With shaky legs, Loki crawled to the dildo and sat down on it, mouth dropping as he was filled even deeper than the plug had reached. Pausing, he brought the dress up and held a corner of it in his mouth, exposing his cock, stomach, and chest for Thor. Planting his hands on the floor, he began to ride it, looking up at his daddy. Around the cloth, he began to moan and pant, chest heaving as he fucked himself. 

 

His cock ached, but he refused to disobey his daddy. Then he noticed the remote in Thor’s hand, and just as he went down on the dildo again, Thor clicked it on, and Loki couldn't help the loud squeal as he sat back down fully, taking his time to grind on it. Eyes rolling back, he kept nudging his prostate with the tip of the dildo. The vibrations were shaking through him, and his thighs were quivering. 

 

"Don't you dare cum, toy." Thor warned as he dialed up the vibrations, watching with a hidden smile as Loki's back arched to the stronger sensation.    
  
He circled around Loki, hand on his own dick as he watched the younger quivering, trying to keep control even with the cock ring.   
"Because if you make a mess on my floor, I'm going to make you lick it up like a dog, and you'll be whipped again."   
  
Thor turned the vibrations up to the maximum point.   
"Keep fucking yourself!" Thor walked up to Loki, towering over the sobbing man. He stepped his foot against Loki's balls, just enough to add a painful pressure.

 

“Daddy-” Loki cried out, shaking with absolute pleasure. He kept riding the dildo, scrambling to pick the dress up again. He really didn't want it to get dirty. But he couldn't stop fucking himself- his daddy hadn't told him to stop. The foot against his balls, combined with the cock ring was making it near impossible to cum. Looking up at Thor, he groaned as Thor slapped him across the face again. It almost dislodged him from the dildo, but he kept fucking it. 

 

Thor had to stop fisting his cock lest he cum. And it would be a waste to do so in his hand.    
He grabbed Loki's beautifully red face, the outline of Thor's fingers clear against his cheeks.    
  
"Swallow." He forced Loki's mouth open and shoved his cock in his mouth again, using the leash to pull him to the hilt of the blond's cock to again choke on it before wrapping the strap several times around Loki's throat and tightening it, cutting out any chance the smaller man would be able to breathe while choking on his dick.   
  
Loki still tried to gasp in breath as he sucked, drool sliding down his face and teas streaming down his face. Thor came for the second time, and Loki obeyed his order to swallow all of his thick cum.   
  
Only when Thor finished did he loosen the leash and remove his foot from Loki's balls. "Now beg me to cum, filth." Thor pushed down on Loki's shoulders and forced the man to fully sit on the vibrator. "Beg!"

 

Loki let out a scream as he was filled all the way, the strong vibrations making him shake all over as it prodded his sweet spot. 

 

“Daddy! Let me cum- please, daddy! Oh, please, please, please, please let me cum-” He begged loudly. His cock was ready to burst and without the pressure of Thor’s foot, he wasn't sure he would last long without permission. “Please! Daddy!” 

 

His begs were quickly becoming shrieks of pleading. 

 

Thor let Loki suffer for a full minute, drinking in every plea.   
He slapped Loki a third time, cutting his sentence off with a sharp yelp of pain.    
  
"Cum, you filthy fucktoy." Thor growled. "Cum like a fucking whore." Thor watched with hungry eyes as Loki's entire body shook as soon as he gave the command, ribbons of white splashing forth onto Loki's power stomach and the floor in front of him, and he had to brace himself to keep from fully falling over from the force of it.

 

Loki shook and twitched intensely as he stayed seated on the dildo. 

 

“Clean it up.” Growled his daddy. Loki reached down with shaky fingers and scooped up the cum on his stomach and licked them clean. Then he leaned forward, and with the slightest hesitation, licked the cum from the marble floors. Silently, he was so glad the cleaning staff cleaned the floors daily. With a cry, the dildo popped out of him. 

When all of his cum was cleaned, Loki sat back, handing his dropped leash back to Thor. 

 

“Thank you, daddy. Thank you for letting me cum and clean it up.” He cooed, kissing the front of Thor’s thigh. “I love you, daddy.” 

  
Thor threaded his fingers through Loki's sweat dampened hair, rewarding him with a smile of approval.    
  
There's of the night was spent much like that. Thor made Loki cum four more times, twice without even touching his cock or his ass, and adding to the collection of bruises and cuts already on him.    
  
It was in the wee hours of the morning, well before the sun rose when Loki collapsed out of exhaustion. He had barely been able to speak, though he tried, when Thor spoke to him, only earning a laugh from the equally tired blonde.    
  
Thor took the collar and leash off of Loki's limp body, kissing his temple and going to run a mild bath. When it was full, he came back and picked his baby up to place him inside, hushing him when the younger whimpered as the water came into contact with his wounds.    
  
He got into the bath behind him, washing him gently and lovingly and whispering that he had done very well and made his daddy extremely happy.    
  
Loki was going in and out of consciousness by the end of it, his body giving up on trying to stay awake. So Thor got out, dried off, and stripped the sheets before coming back to put Loki in bed.    
He tucked him in, careful of his especially sore ass. He'd be in a lot of pain in the morning without a doubt..   
  
Thor cleaned up the room while Loki slept, cleaning the toys that had been sprawled everywhere and the various bodily fluids before joining Loki in bed.    
  
Thor felt honestly content as he pulled Loki closer to him in a cuddle. He smiled to himself, kissing Loki's cheek before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke when he felt Loki shifting in bed, eyes softly opening and meeting Thor's. The older grabbed the water bottle and a pill from the bottle Loki had grabbed earlier and had him take another before he would let Loki even shift his position.    
  
It was around 10 in the morning now, with the sun filtering through the window, and Thor got up to tend to Loki's wounds. They were dark, some more so than the first night. Only one bandage needed to be changed, however, which Thor quickly took care of. He wished he had some sort of soothing cream to at least topically ease the pain, and he made a mental note to pick some up if ever they went back into a town.    
  
Thor sat back down next to Loki again and gave him some more water.    
"How are you feeling baby?" Thor asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer. "Do you want some tea for your throat?"

 

Loki smiled and nodded weakly. He reached for his phone, which Thor gave him. Hela had texted him that she would take over for the next week, and that she had Taneleer  _ very _ distracted so it would be in their best interest. He texted back quickly that if she didn't follow his plans down to the last period, he would kill her. She responded back with an emoji sticking it’s tongue out. 

 

“Let's go on a vacation.” Loki suggested. 

 

That had surprised Thor.    
  
"Vacation?" He asked as he tugged on his pants. "We're allowed to do that?" It was an honest question, because Thor honestly had no idea how any of this worked, how any of his operations were supposed to run, could they just leave?   
  
Then again. Loki was the boss wasn't he?..    
  
Thor sat back down on the bed and tucked some of Loki's hair behind his ear. "...where do you want to go?"

 

Loki sighed.

 

“Ah, my love. It would be more of a vacation for you. I've business to attend to in Australia and thought you would enjoy the beaches.” He admitted. Leaning into the hand that gently brushed his hair away from his face, he smiled. “You can go surfing and get golden tan. Would you like that?” 

His father had sent him an email two or three days before Thor’s arrival, dictating he had to visit family in Australia. 

“In fact... You'll be meeting more of the Jotunn family.” 

 

Thor stilled, staring down at Loki.    
  
Australia?   
  
To meet--... the more of Loki's family?    
  
"I-... do you think that's a good idea? I mean-, that-,," Thor recollected himself with a slight shake of the head.    
"I mean, I'm still a greenhorn at all of this. Do you think meeting your high profile family is a good idea for either of us?"

 

“Well, it's for a party, dear.” He said. “And I need a date.” 

At Thor's confused look, Loki rubbed his temples. 

“Baby... It's an important party and it would make sense if I have arm candy. You're very attractive. In fact, if I  _ didn't  _ have arm candy, everyone would be disappointed.” Loki explained. “It's sort of.... Basically... You're not going to like how I put it either way, but it’s a congratulations party, love.” 

 

He fidgeted. 

 

“Because I'm starting my own empire on foreign soil.” He finished. 

 

Thor sat up straighter, registering what Loki had just said.    
  
"Jesus .. fucking..Christ..." Thor said under his breath and rubbed the spot between his eyes.    
"You-? Are going to be a king pin??" He tried to keep his voice even. Thor had just promised to not let Loki's business throw him off- but this was just another complete loop in the long list of them.    
  
Thor took in a long deep breath, forcing himself to relax. It made sense. Thor  _ had _ to look at it objectively. What else was Loki supposed to do for his future? A son of a king pin turns into one.    
  
"I just-" Thor ran a hand through his hair and looked back down to Loki. His battered and bruised prize. His baby..   
"Nevermind..  I suppose I should congratulate you too.."

 

But Loki’s face twisted in displeasure. 

 

“What the hell did you think I was doing? Why I purposefully sent the FBI in a different direction?” His voice was cold- the tone he reserved for subordinates. “Thor... You-” 

 

He stopped and looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

“You don't have to come if you don't want to. But I'm leaving in two days.” He muttered. 

 

\---

 

Thor was sitting on the private jet, looking out the window as they neared the private jet strip. While it was the winter months in the northern hemisphere, it was summer in Australia. Beautiful beaches and warm weather awaited them as soon as they stepped off the jet. Loki had him sit back as they landed, and within minutes, they had deboarded and were sitting in a wonderful cool car as they were whisked away to the Jotunn family estates. Just a minute in the heat had Loki uncomfortable, so he was glad to be in the car. 

 

He looked to Thor, who was taking in the scenery. 

 

“I'm so very glad you came with me.” He said, holding his hand. Thor looked so handsome, dressed in a matching short sleeve button up and shorts set with plaid and large Hawaiian flowers across it. It was garish but Loki loved it on him. He himself, was wearing a similar set, but all black. Thor had pouted at him when he saw Loki come out from the bathroom in the all black get up. 

“You don't need to be anything but yourself.” Loki said, sensing Thor’s nerves. “Besides, we will only be meeting my uncle first. Just... Maybe don't give away you're an ex-cop just yet.” 

 

But Thor tensed up as they pulled in front of a lush mansion, surrounded by beautiful palm trees. 

 

“Erik is crazy, but just relax.” Loki whispered.

 

"Define crazy..." Thor gave him a half smile, but relaxing was the last thing he could do right now.    
He was nervous before they had even left the United States, and it had only grown worse the more he thought about what he was actually doing. If it hadn't been for Loki's constant reassurances, Thor would probably have never boarded the plane in the first place.   
He squeezed Loki's hand before the car came to park and both of them got out.   
The air was hot, and the wind offered no balm, but the trees reaching above gave enough shade that Thor at least wouldn't have to worry about Loki burning.   
  
They walked up the short path to the large home, Thor all the while gandering at the size of the home as Loki knocked.   
He'd barely pulled his hand away before a tall stocky man opened the door with a grand smile.   
  
"Loki!" He pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace, one that Loki seemed prepared for as he braced himself against the arms that wrapped around him. "You're finally here, I was getting ready to send a damn team out to find you" He laughed, and Thor couldn't tell if he was actually joking or not.

 

“Uncle.” Loki said, hugging him back. “It's been too long, hasn't it? I think I last saw you.... Three years ago, yes? In London, at father’s dinner party.” 

 

They were ushered in and Loki lifted a brow at Thor who seemed to be offended by the fact Loki was in London three years ago.

 

“Erik, this is Thor.” Loki introduced them, glad to be in the cool house. He really didn't do well in heat at all. While it was very generous of his uncle to host the party, he sincerely wished it was in Norway or perhaps, Antarctica. “He's my... Special someone.” 

 

This earned him another raised brow, this time from Thor. 

 

“Who is coming tomorrow?” He asked. Loki had told Thor he would meet more of the Jotunn family, but he hadn't said  _ how  _ much more of the family he would meet.

 

"Well, your father's caught up in that little tangle back home, so unfortunately he won't be,.. but!" Erik raised his fingers as he prattled off who would be here.   
"Sif will be here, Helblindi and Byleistr came in from their operation with Natasha, oh! And Sigyn's flying in as well, with some old friends- OOPS!-" Eric glanced at Loki over his shoulder. "Forget that last part it was supposed to be a surprise."    
  
But the older man chuckled as he led them to a room that was brightened by large windows that showed off the grandeur the whole house had, as well as the large stone decorated pool in the back, surrounded by vegetation that would ensure to keep the entire yard cool even during the day.    
Which would be good if Loki was going to be out there. Unlike Loki, the weather agreed greatly with Thor. The blond had admittedly missed the heat, missed the sun, and the salted air that came hotly across them when they were out.   
  
Thor had to admit it was absolutely beautiful, and a good distraction to the rising tension in his shoulders that came when Erik listed off the guests that would be there. He didn't recognize any of the names except for the Norwegian brothers Helblindi and Byleistr, but only having been in conjunction with Laufey and nothing more. 

 

Erik showed them to their room, greatly emphasising he had another room ready if needed. Loki only shook his head and smiled at his uncle, he let out a chuckle. Thor went inside and found their bags, but Loki stopped and turned to his uncle. 

 

_ “Thank you, uncle.” _ He said rather formally in Norwegian.  _ “I'm sure you have business to attend to. Will we be seeing you at dinner tonight?”  _   
  


" _ Of course." _ Erik smiled, " _ I've got to catch up with my favorite nephew and.." _ he glanced at Thor as the blonde started to set out their things.   
" _ Thor right? _ " He shook his head and chuckled. " _ Leave it to you to find a boy with that name." _ __   
  
Erik had only heard mentions of  Loki's new arm piece, but he hadn't cared much to pry. The kid was young, and went through loves like anyone else his age.    
  
He was about to turn away when he  frowned, furrowing his brow and touching the mostly healed bruise on Loki's cheek. " __ Mm..  business is rough.. i hope whoever did that is dead.." he patted his shoulder, giving him a broad smile before turning and leaving back down the hall.    
  
"Dinner will be at seven, so you boys have a few hours to kill." He yelled in English over his shoulder.

 

Stiffly, Loki smiled and went into the room, closing the door behind him. With a more relaxed smile, he recognized it was the room he used to stay in when he was younger. Back then, the family had made frequent trips to Australia. The tattooed man realized he hadn't been back since... Well...

 

“So, not too bad, right?” Loki asked, shaking himself from unpleasant memories. “But, of course, when my uncle gets to know you better, he might... mmm... I'm not sure. He's very unpredictable.” 

 

Moving up behind Thor, he stuck his hands up the shirt and rubbed Thor’s lower abdomen, chuckling when the man flexed for him. 

 

“Will you cover me in sunscreen, daddy?” He purred, stepping back and undressing. 

 

Thor watched as Loki stripped in front of him, exposing his lovely tattooed skin for the large man, not even having to answer yes as he pulled out the cream.   
  
"Your uncle seems, well I guess for now, nice." He wished he'd understood any more Norwegian than he did, because Thor couldn't understand the dialect they used.   
  
Loki turned his back to Thor and allowed him to start putting the screen on, which the larger man did liberally. "Does he operate from here or is Australia a common vacationing spot?"

 

Shrugging, Loki leaned back into those amazing hands. 

 

“Daddy, I don't wanna talk about it right now... I haven't been here for about eight years now...” He mused, turning so Thor could coat the front and insides of his legs, breath hitching slightly. “Oh, daddy, I don't wanna talk at all.” 

 

Loki’s nerves were going wild, so he wanted to revert to the only thing that made him feel better- sex. 

 

“Fuck, Thor- I need you.” He demanded. Rising to the occasion, they fell back onto the bed, making love to soothe their nerves. 

 

-

  
Thor had to admit that he felt far more at ease after having sex, and by the looks of Loki's slumped form draped over his broad chest, so did he.   
  
Thor's fingers traced lazy aimless circles on Loki's back. The heat and scent of sunscreen and sweat sent a pang of LA through the bigger man, and he wondered if he would ever go back. Could he?   
  
"We should go out to the water while it's still light," Thor suggested and kissed the top of Loki's head. "I haven't been on the beach since, well.. us."

 

Grimacing into Thor’s chest, he put on a smile and sat up, playing with thor's nipples for a moment, not stopping when the other growled at him. 

 

“Let's go out.” He said, sliding off just in time to avoid a punishing hand. Wiping off the cum splattered on his chest, Loki put on his swimming shorts, and waited for Thor to get dressed. He was slathered in sunscreen as well, and the tattooed man opened the sliding door. “We can head to the beach after tomorrow.” 

 

Loki knew the walkway to the pool by heart and led Thor down it, flopping onto one of the massive, white canopied lounge beds that stayed hidden in the vegetation. Towels, and a mini fridge were on the little platform as well. 

 

“Go swim, daddy.” Loki said, digging underneath the bedframe. He smiled- it was still there. He pulled out his battered copy of  _ Lord of the Rings _ , knowing his uncle had probably kept it safe for him inside, bringing it out for this visit. 

 

Thor dropped his towel on one of the sun drenched pool chairs and turned to see Loki settling in with a book.    
  
"Don't you want to swim?"  But he chuckled when Loki just peered over the worn pages at him before continuing to read. It was too bad the dark haired man was too far from the edge to splash obnoxiously.    
  
The pool was rather large, going down a full eleven feet at its deepest points. Thor didn't even test the water before diving in, immensely grateful that the Australian sun hadn't baked the water. In fact, it was refreshingly cold, cooling the blonde almost immediately.   
  
He resurface, pushing his hair out of his face with a grin.    
"The water feels amazing, come on!"

 

“I'll be in in a minute.” Loki called, smiling at Thor. He looked so happy in the water. Tracing over the familiar words in his book, Loki sighed. The last time he had lounged and been able to read... He couldn't recall. The last five years had him obsessing over Thor, and before then, he was too busy setting the foundations for his empire. While he was technically on a business trip, even to see family, it was a vacation. Thor was busy splashing about in the sun and water. Loki knew when he took him to the beach, it would be even better. Thor had mentioned something about surfing. 

 

Ten minutes later, Thor whined at him again, so Loki sighed and put his book down. 

 

Sitting at the edge of the deep end, he waited for Thor to swim up to him, running wet hands over his legs, urging him to slide into the water. 

 

“I'm not the best swimmer...” Loki admitted. “Let me hold onto you.” 

 

Thor smiled, finding the fact Loki wasn't a strong swimmer kind of endearing, just as the way he clung to the larger man's broad shoulders as Thor pulled him in slowly.    
  
He Loki shiver in the cold water as they sank down to their shoulders, and his grip became harder.   
"Relax baby," Thor purred, his hands still firmly on Loki's hips. "I've got you. I'm not gunna let you go."    
  
He gently kicked his feet to pull away from the wall till they were practically centered in the pool.   
"Hold your breath." Thor grinned deviously and only gave Loki a brief second to do so before he sank them both down below the water, thoroughly soaking Loki before coming back up.

 

Loki dug his nails into Thor’s shoulders, and came up gasping. Whining that he got water up his nose, he let go of Thor and swam away. They were in the more shallow side and he went to go sit on the steps leading into the pool, staying submerged to his shoulders. 

 

“That was mean, Thor.” He pouted, rubbing his nose clear of water. 

 

Thor couldn't help but laugh as he swam up to him again, reaching out for him despite Loki turning away from him.    
  
"I was just getting you used to the water," He explained, though it was clear it hadn't been his only motive. He pulled up to Loki's face and kissed him until Loki's brief protest turned into resigned reciprocation.    
"Besides, you look even more pretty when you're soaking wet."

 

That made Loki blush incessantly, and he turned away again. 

 

“You better not say those things in front of my family.” He muttered, ducking away from another kiss. Turning back, he looked at Thor, who was positively glowing in the sun. This is where his daddy belonged- in the light. It made him sad, and he shook his head, swimming away from Thor, but staying in the shallow parts. 

 

"I thought I was supposed to be your date," Thor countered, his smile not fading as he lazily swam beside Loki again. "Can't I compliment my beautiful boyfriend in front of family?" Thor was teasing, but Loki had indeed told Thor to be himself around them. Well.. without the possessive part of himself.. but complimenting couldn't possibly be seen as the same, right?

 

“You can, but not things like that... things that make me... All red.” Loki admitted stubbornly, swimming away faster when that only made Thor's grin grow wider. He didn't fight it too hard when his lover caught him around the waist and pulled him into another kiss. “Besides, who said we were boyfriends?” 

 

Thor raised a brow.    
  
"I did." He stated simply, lips lingering over Loki's. "I mean,.. we could give it some other titles.. ones that, how'd you put it? Make you all red?" He smiled, kissing his jaw and playfully nipping at his earlobe.   
  
"Besides, I quite like the title, don't you baby?"

 

“Shut up.” Loki blushed, hiding his face in Thor’s shoulder. “You need to be quiet now.” 

 

Thor continued to nip at him, but Loki found he was still blushing in his arms. The sun was beating down on them, but the water kept them cool. After a while of drifting in his arms, Loki untangled and got out, retreating back to the canopy bed, not bothering to dry off. 

 

“Love, come and put more sunscreen on.” Loki called, waving the bottle.

 

Thor swam to the edge, pulling himself out as requested. The cold water dripped down his body and his wet golden hair lay in soaked tendrils over his broad shoulders, and he stalked over to the smaller man.    
  
Thor bent down and took the bottle, but his large frame still hovered over Loki and he stole another kiss from him.    
"..I should have taken you up on skinny dipping years ago." Thor recalled the threat at the beach house that had then made him blush, but now just made him want to ravish the thin man.   
  
Thor pulled away after a long moment, having to convince himself banging Loki out here was probably not the best idea. So instead, Thor opened the bottle and reapplied the screen to Loki.   
  
But that didn't really help his mind from wandering as his hands were all over Loki's body, trailing over his tattoos, and Thor found himself tracing them again. Particularity the new one over his heart.

 

Loki watched him, and held the hand that traced the mini Mjölnir. 

 

“We’re more than boyfriends, Thor.” He said, eyes closing as Thor continued to rub him down with the sunscreen. When he was done, Loki applied a new layer onto Thor’s back, kissing his neck before he put the lotion there too. 

 

Thor held him by the waist, and kissed him deeply, still letting Loki run over his body with the lotion. 

 

“I'm gonna take a nap. I'm so tired.” Loki whispered, slipping under the light covers on the canopy bed. 

 

Thor watched for a few seconds getting cozy in the day bed. He looked so sweet laying in the pale colors, dappled with sun and shade with a quiet look of contentment.    
  
Eventually, Thor ambled his way back to the water, diving back in and swimming by himself.   
  
\--   
  
After a few hours, the sun was starting to sink, and Thor reluctantly pulled himself out of the pool. His body felt worked; something he'd long missed from generally just swimming.    
  
After running crew water from his hair and pulling it into a loose bun, Thor came back to Loki's side, whom was just stirring from his sleep.   
  
Thor greeted him with a kiss, getting him cold and wet in the process and  chuckling when Loki groaned in displeasure of it. "Mm you're lucky I'm nice. I should have just thrown you back into the water to wake you."

 

“Mmm... I am lucky.” He said, holding the man to him. “We need to get ready for dinner.”

 

Sitting up, Loki shoved his book under the bed frame. He wondered if Hela’s stash of toys was hidden somewhere in the massive mansion still. 

 

\---

 

Dinner was a quiet affair, but Loki had insisted they dressed nice. It was always a nice affair at his uncle’s house. 

 

Thor was sitting uncomfortably at the large table that had been set. It was filled with several dishes of fish and shellfish, as well as apparently Erik's favorite Australian dish; emu.   
  
Erik was dressed in less casual clothing than he had earlier, due to the business he had to attend to earlier, but on his feet the man wore fluffed slippers.    
Thor was utterly unsure what to make of the man and mostly tried to stay silent as he spoke to Loki.   
  
"Dig in boys," the man said with his usual happy expression, letting one of his man servants pour them wine.   
"So.. Loki. I don't wanna wait til tomorrow to hear about how you've been doing." He smiled and stabbed at his food. "You look healthier, which is good. I told your father you'd get so skinny the wind would snap ya'."

 

“You're all always bothering me about my weight.” Loki snapped, not rudely. He looked at Thor and then at Erik. “I've gained weight- mostly for Thor. He nags me about my weight too.” 

 

He ate a piece of white fish, sighing happily. His uncle had the best food always and he was knew the party’s fare for the next night would be even better. The man servant offered him wine but Loki waved him away. 

 

“It’s hard to remember to eat well when you're busy establishing your own roots.” Loki said. “Besides, I'm sure I'll have gained a few kilograms by the end of this trip out here. So you can all shush about it from now on.” 

 

Thor laughed lightly and Eric looked at him and took a bite of some emu.   
  
"Is that so Thor? Guess you enjoy a little meat on your bones like the rest of us huh?" Thor cleared his throat and took a drink of the wine.    
  
"Where'd my nephew pick you up from? You're bigger than most the guys he likes to show off."   
  
Thor glanced at Loki, remembering that he wasn't supposed to say anything about his previous job.    
"He surprised me," Thor said, looking back to Erik. "We just happened to be staying in the same place together, and he took interest in me, and I guess one thing just sort of lead to the next."   
  
"..Is that so?.." Erik's dark eyes lingered on Thor's as he sipped his own wine.

 

Loki was stuck in an awkward position. If he interfered to make the conversation go in a different way, it would entice his uncle more than anything. So he just raised a brow, and drank his water. 

 

“He is big, isn't he?” Loki mused, sitting back and looking at Thor as if he hadn't really taken a moment to look at him. “Yes, he is bigger than most of the men I've dated. I guess I've decided to take a more... ‘healthy’ approach to life. Thor takes care of himself, and me.” 

 

Rolling his eyes and acting like it was a huge burden, he mentioned how he actually  _ ate  _ vegetables now that Thor was in his life. 

 

"That is a feat in of itself," Erik laughed and the tension lessened, and Thor's shoulders relaxed a little, and he rolled with the direction Loki had given.   
  
"He was eating nothing but hot pockets and waffles when I met him."    
  
Erik gave a fake sad shrug, shaking his head. "You should have seen him when he was younger. He ate even worse. Somehow manage to stay stick skinny." He laughed when Loki stuck his tongue out at him.   
  
"How'd you convince him to come on board?"

 

“I have my own trade secrets, uncle. If I told you, all of the hot men would be flocking to you.” Loki said with a smile. “I not only intend to take all of Canada for myself, but also to have as many of their gorgeous men under my thumb.”

 

Now  _ that _ would irk Thor, but Loki only flashed a smile in his lover’s direction. 

 

“Hela sends her love, by the way. As I understand it, she saw you only a month ago.” Loki commented, as if he just remembered. “Still, I understand her feelings. It's always hard to be separated from our favorite uncle.” 

 

Erik smiled. "Ahh shut it I’m your only uncle," he laughed but Thor could see the warmth the comment gave the older man.    
"She was tellin' me you got stalled up in Los Angeles for a part of your operation? Something about leading the Feds off of you. That was a good move, smart. But you've always been the smart one." He gave him a knowing wink. "I'd ask if you've had any trouble with the shits with shields, but, I guess my question was answered with that."   
  


“No.” Loki answered, laughing haughtily. “They cooperated just fine with me. It was a lot of fun, actually.” 

Despite him having warned Thor that he would say things he wouldn't like, Loki was going to have to talk to him tonight and make sure he fully understood. 

“Father was surprised I did that. He was mad, actually. I've a scar to prove it.” Loki laughed and Erik looked at him. “You  _ know _ how he is, uncle. A therapist or even, a cop, for instance, would say that abuse, but... Mm, if our family functioned any other way,  we would be selling real rides on white horses. Don't you see father on a farm? Knee deep in horse shit?” 

 

The thought made him and his uncle snort. 

 

“I'm very excited to see everyone tomorrow. It's been far too long.” Loki hummed, taking another bite of his food. 

 

Thor had been staring at Loki, trying his best to lose the look of shock cross his face when Loki spoke about his father. Loki had done something beneficial for his dad's operation- and he'd still been punished?   
  
Erik nodded at Loki and finished his drink. "Yes it has, and everyone is ecstatic to see you too! It really shouldn't take a massive celebration to get everyone together. But at least everyone who could come is. It's not every day we get to see a boy get his earned title."   
  
The man servant came by and refilled Erik's glass and went to do the same for Thor, who shook his head.    
  
"The twins should be here around 11 tomorrow, and the others later, probably around 4 or so. And don't tease Sigyn. She cut her hair and she looks absolutely awful but I'm not having another window broken like last time, got it?"

 

“But uncle-” Loki whined. Teasing Sigyn was his favorite part of any family function. “I feel like since tomorrow is my day I can do whatever I want.” 

 

Under the table, Loki grabbed Thor’s hand, and shook it gently, giving him a reassuring smile. He had never spoken of his father to Thor. But he wondered if his lover realized how normal Loki considered it. 

 

“I get to make 26 jokes about how  _ awful _ she looks and then I'll be done. Her limit is around 30 so you should be glad I'm settling for 26.” Loki pouted at his uncle. The man wore a stern look on his face that was quickly turning into a smile. Despite Hela being the youngest in the family, Loki was the true spoiled brat and baby. He could get almost anything he wanted. 

 

"Fine, fine. But if anything breaks I'm gunna take it out on boy toy over there." Erik laughed when Thor glanced up from Loki to the older.    
"Jeeze kid, it was a joke." He laughed behind his cup again. "Kinda high strung aren't ya."    
  
But Thor only relaxed a little, because he really couldn't tell if the man was joking.    
"It's just been a long trip," Thor excused, glancing back to Loki.    
  
"Mm,. You didn't seem that tired when swimming in my pool." Erik said flatly, settling Thor with a look he couldn't place.   
  
The air was tensed yet again, and only broke when he belted out another laugh, this time looking to Loki. "Oh he's gunna be a lot of fun tomorrow."

 

“Hela enjoys picking on him for the same reason.” Loki sighed, smiling as well. If it weren't such a precarious situation, Loki would be teasing Thor just as much. “He's a big softie when it's just him and I. He's good to me, so I think you should be on your best behavior tomorrow too, uncle.” 

 

This earned another loud laugh from the man. They finished eating and had desert, during which Erik told Thor of some of Loki’s more embarrassing childhood memories. 

 

“I was two years old- and crayons are nontoxic!” Loki hissed at Thor as they walked back to their room. “So what if i wanted to feel ‘green inside’? I'm going to kill my uncle.” 

 

Thor gave out another laugh at the red blooming in Loki's cheeks as e opened the door for him.   
"But that was still cute, baby. You didn't eat just one, you ate ALL the green ones.." he let the door shut behind him and pulled Loki to him by his hips.    
  
"Besides. Green has always been your color." Thor leaned in for a kiss, trailing his hands down his back to rest on Loki's ass.    
  
The younger man had a way of easily breaking the tension that had built at dinner, and always brought the subject to something light, and the good mood had been infectious. "Aren't boyfriends supposed to be told the best embarrassing kids stories anyway?"

 

“You're a bit tipsy, anything would be funny to you.” Loki pouted. But Thor was kneading his ass in his hands and Loki couldn't help but whimper. “Let's play, daddy.” 

 

Loki stole away and began to undress, noting how Thor was hungrily watching him. Then he reached into their bags and pulled out a piece of lingerie, teasing Thor as he bent over to put it on. It was a lacey suit, crotchless, and had a high neck that mimicked a collar.

 

“Remember what I told you?” He asked, sitting in Thor’s lap on the bed. “You can't be mean to me tonight. I have to look nice for tomorrow, and I can't be limping, okay?” 

 

He ran his hands up and down Thor's muscular back. 

 

Thor practically growled in appreciation of Loki's outfit, his cock already hard in his pants.    
  
"Not even a little?.." Thor pressed himself against Loki's exposed ass, kissing Loki's collared neck and teasing the material between his teeth. "I could just--, mark you where they can't see it." Thor bit a little harder, this time catching skin.    
  
He wanted nothing more than to throw Loki onto the bed and brutalize him again, but he refrained if only for the celebration tomorrow. After that.. limping would be a best case scenario.

 

“Daddy, no-” Loki moaned. “Because then I'll ask you to do more and more and more.... I know you can't say no to me when I want more.” 

He picked up Thor’s hands and ran them all over his lace covered body. 

“Play with me nicely, daddy. Give me that as a present.” He cooed. 

 

Thor's eyes traveled down Loki's body as his hands trailed as well.    
  
He could be nice. It would just mean he could do more to him next time...    
  
So Thor instead kissed Loki, smoothly and without biting too hard on his lower lip. He could still taste some of the desert on Loki's tongue, sweet and subtle.    
  
He picked up the smaller man and put him on the bed, trailing his mouth down his body and teasing the pierced nipple through his outfit. The lace was rough enough to add to the sensation, and Thor used it expertly to his advantage.    
  
He went down further still to Loki's exposed cock, licking at the head and the piercings here too. Loki had been right in assuming Thor liked them. He liked them A Lot, and the fact that just playing with them brought a moan from the younger.

 

“Ooh, daddy- ooh, I like that.” He moaned softly. “Should I get another piercing somewhere, daddy?” 

 

He could get another one on his cock, or maybe  _ Thor  _ could get one. The thought made him shiver and precum welled at the tip of his cock, which Thor swiped away with his tongue. His legs were picked up and placed over Thor’s shoulders, and Loki instantly whined at the soft tongue at his entrance. Thinking about it, he wanted Thor to get a tongue piercing. That would feel  _ so _ good. 

 

“Am I your baby, daddy?” Loki gasped out, threading his hands in the golden hair. 

 

Thor moaned as he trailed along the rim of Loki's hole again, coming up to answer   
"You're my perfect," Thor kissed the base of Loki's cock, "beautiful," he kissed his balls, "smart," he kissed his entrance. "Baby," he rimmed again, dipping his tongue into his hole while his hand slowly worked Loki's shaft.   
  
The idea of Loki getting pierced turned Thor on even more, and an idea flashed through his mind that surged him with lust. He licked his way to the tip of Loki's dick and smiled.    
"I want to pierce you." He said, taking the head of his cock into his mouth briefly before stroking it again. "I want to be the one to do it,"

 

The tattooed man flushed at the thought. 

 

“Where do you want to pierce me?” He asked, breathing heavily. It would be beyond hot, having Thor do it. “What about a hafada piercing?” 

 

He blushed when Thor gave him a look that clearly told him to explain what it was. 

 

“It would be here,” Loki said, touching the underside of his dick, gently playing with his scrotum. 

 

He moved his hand away, blushing as Thor sucked the loose skin up, his blue eyes looking darker at the thought. 

 

“Or my belly button.” Loki suggested, touching the spot. Thor moved up and kissed his stomach, causing Loki to jump and giggle, tickled by the sensation. 

 

Thor stilled as Loki jumped and giggled, the sound having cut through his lustful fog.    
  
Oh- Loki was ticklish?   
  
A wide, devious grin spread across his face, and without warning Thor tickled Loki and sent him into a wild fit of laughter and screams as he tried in vane to get the bigger man off of him.   
  
"I can't breathe!" Loki gasped through the tears, trying to catch his breath through the onslaught.    
  
The look of Loki's flushed face, covered in tears and gasping ignited that fire in him, and he let up, allowing Loki a gulping breath, before descending on him again, this time without mercy.   
  
He found That Loki was quite ticklish /everywhere/, and Thor used his size to his advantage to pin Loki down as his hands moved across his sides, under his arms and by his collarbones.

 

Loki was trying to wiggle away, out of breath, but giggling nonetheless. However, his daddy had him pinned down so well he couldn't get away. Tears were streaming down his face from the intense sensation and Loki let out a cry and came, a look of shock on his face as he realized what just happened. 

 

“Wha-” He moaned, as Thor got off of him and looked down to see Loki’s tattoos splattered with cum on his thighs. “D-daddy, I-” 

 

He gulped and moved up the bed, trying to tuck himself into a small ball, but it didn't stop Thor, who grabbed a retreating foot and Loki screamed out in laughter again. 

 

“S-stop!” Begged the younger, thrashing wildly. Then the unthinkable happened-

 

Loki’s other foot connected with the side of Thor’s face. Hard. 

 

Both of them stilled, Loki's expression in shock and Thor's registering that he was indeed just kicked.   
  
Thor's cock throbbed hard, and with a sudden lunge he snatched up Loki and took off his belt while keeping an iron grip on the struggling man. But instead of whipping Loki, Thor used it to tie the younger's legs tight.   
  
"You came - from _ tickling. _ " Thor pointed out the obvious as the cum had smeared all over Loki's thighs and bed in the struggle. But his voice couldn't hide the excitement and slight amazement at the discovery.    
With Loki's legs securely tied, Thor pinned Loki to the bed again, sitting on his lap and putting his thin arms above his head. He couldn't believe how hot that was, and he grinned when Loki whined under him. 

  
This was a torture that left no marks. It left no wounds or lingering pain, and Thor's cock felt like it was going to burst from its confines.

 

“N-no!” He tried to deny, struggling under Thor. But even he could sense Thor’s excitement and that made him excited. “Oh, daddy, please don't do that to me again.” 

 

Loki stayed still when Thor got off of him, and his eyes widened as Thor returned with a bright pink plug and lube. His breath hitched as Thor lifted his bound legs, easing the lubed plug into him. It was longer and thick than most of the ones Loki typically used- and it almost instantly nudged his sweet spot. 

 

“Aren't you gonna fuck my tight ass, daddy?” Loki moaned, hoping to distract his lover with other thoughts. 

 

Thor's smile stayed on his face, throughout the entirety of it, and he didn't even seem phased when Loki tried to entice him with moving his hips.   
  
"Oh no baby, liars don't get daddy's cock." At Loki's look Thor let his legs drop with a bounce on the bed, nudging the plug in further as he did.   
  
Thor's hands run up the length of Loki's long legs, watching as the younger tensed at times, expecting punishment that didn't come. Not in the form of pain, anyway.    
  
Thor rid himself of his clothing, stroking himself before he straddled over Loki. His face was still flushed from the tickling, or perhaps embarrassment, but either way, it was intoxicating to the blonde.    
  
He run his hands up Loki's chest again, gently scratching his nails against his skin and making him jerk in response. Thor smiled again, time attacked Loki's ticklish neck.   
  


Loki had cried out when Thor dropped his legs, but it was nothing in comparison to Thor's fingers digging into his neck. Loki tried to stop it with his hands, but Thor grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head. 

 

“No!” He whined, Thor’s free hand stopping and stroking down the side of his lace covered stomach. The fabric worked against him, scratching against his skin as Thor tickled his side. Thrashing only served to lodge the plug even deeper inside of him, and his cock was standing at attention again, bouncing against Thor's, weeping precum. Fresh tears were falling down his face as he wailed and begged Thor to stop. 

 

“Ah- ah!” He screamed, the plug sending stars to his eyes as it constantly rubbed against his prostate. 

 

Thor was wracked with pleasure as Loki screamed, almost cumming on the spot when the younger's voice cracked as he begged. Loki was gasping for breath again, strands of hair stuck to his wet and reddened face and the fits of laughter had his expression contorted in a tortured grimace.    
  
Thor could tell Loki was getting close again by the way his legs shook every time he tried to desperately get away from his fingers with the plug deep inside him, and Thor briefly wished it could vibrate.   
  
Thor refused to relent on his attack on Loki, not even letting him get any air.    
"Cum for me baby." He commanded breathlessly and he worked Loki's sides and back under his arms as Loki thrashed under him. "Prove me right-"

 

This was worse than getting whipped with the belt- Loki hated how his giggling and laughter only seemed to spur on Thor. But the plug was deep inside of him, and the more he wiggled, the more it pushed and the tattooed man cried as he came, shooting cum onto the pretty black lace, sobbing in between giggles. It was worse than being choked too, Loki decided as his thighs stopped tensing and Thor stilled in the tickling. 

 

But his daddy had other plans. Loki was flipped onto his stomach, a moan falling from his hoarse throat as Thor took out the plug. Loki turned his head to see Thor coating his massive cock with lube, thumbing Loki’s hole while he spread it around. The younger man gulped- he wasn't sure he could take Thor with his legs closed like they were, Thor would be too big. But apparently he could, since the blond slid in easily, moaning at the tightness. Underneath him, Loki sighed in relief. 

 

Then froze when Thor grabbed his sides.

 

“Daddy, no- hahahahaahaha!” He couldn't breathe again as Thor began to tickle him, causing him to wiggle and clench down on Thor’s cock incessantly. 

 

"Fuck, baby," Thor couldn't help but moan out the curse. Loki's ass was so tight like this and with each jolt he clenched tighter and Thor began to fuck him while still tickling the man under him.    
  
With Loki facing down on the blankets and pillows, any and every attempt to escape Thor's hands was pointless, but he still tried furiously between choked laughs and shrieks, and the struggle sent a pang of pleasure through the older man.    
  
Loki jolted again, hard enough to shift Thor just the slightest, but it was at a total disadvantage as Thor's cock brushed against his overly sensitive prostate, and as punishment, Thor relentlessly pounded into that spot.   
  
He was so close to cumming, the slick heat of Loki's ass with his screaming giggles and begging was too much for Thor.    
He tried to hold back, but his body shuddered violently as his orgasm washed through him like a flood, and he rode the dark haired man until he was completely milked.   
  
Below him, Loki gasped in breath after breath, Thor's hands had stopped when he came.    
  
Thor pulled out of Loki, and turned him to lie back on his back when he stopped, noticing the dark wet spot underneath him and realized Loki had cum when Thor had.    
  
He couldn't help but laugh when Loki closed his eyes in embarrassment.    
"Still denying you didn't cum from tickling?"

 

Loki covered his face, wiping away his tears. 

 

“You weren't supposed to be mean to me tonight.” He sobbed, his body hurting more than he had ever recalled. It ached down to his core, and his sides were sore. The belt around his legs was unbuckled and Loki curled up into a ball. Even freshly stung cheeks were better than the ordeal of being tickled and cumming three times as a result. 

 

Peeking out from behind his hands, he saw Thor was smirking at him. 

 

“Don't laugh!” He whined. 

 

"I'm not laughing."    
But Thor couldn't help himself as he did, climbing back up over Loki and kissing him repeatedly, peppering them on Loki's face and hands as he tried to hide himself from Thor's affection.   
  
"Baby that was so cute," he cooed, slowly coaxing Loki to open up just a little bit to him. "And look.." he lowered his hand to the younger's neck whom immediately tried to recede, but it only earned another laugh from the blonde.    
"You don't have a single mark on you to show."

 

With a sour face, Loki had to concur he was right. And he had to admit, only to himself, that seeing Thor’s sadistic grin above him had made it all the more pleasurable. But his skin felt so sensitive. Wiggling out of the suit, he went underneath the covers, refusing to look at Thor. 

 

He decided he could play the role of brat. He just hoped Thor wouldn't get too upset about it.

 

"Come on now, baby don't be like that," Thor's smile was only mildly diminished when he scooted behind Loki, over the covers.    
"So it's a new kink, I think it's hot a hell." Thor mistook Loki's attitude for having been embarrassed.   
  
"Lets at least get you cleaned up," Thor tugged at the covers, only to have Loki grab them back out of Thor's hands without even looking at him.    
  
Thor's brows raised.    
"Loki,.." that was a warning tone. 

 

“No!” Loki replied, childishly. “No, I'm mad at you.”

 

He burrowed under the covers, near the foot of the bed. Thor got off the bed and Loki sighed in quiet relief. It seemed like his lover would leave him alone. Until the covers were forcibly ripped from him. Startled, Loki tried to crawl back to the headboard, but Thor captured his ankle, bringing him back down to the edge of the bed. 

 

“No! You can't spank me!” Loki tried to escape, but Thor put his hand on the back of his neck and forced his head down. The tattooed man’s cries were muffled in the sheets as he was spanked. Thor wasn't hitting him hard enough to bruise, but enough times made his cheeks sting. “No! Daddy, no!” 

 

"No? I'm getting tired of that word coming out of your mouth, boy," Thor said without slowing down. "If you want to act like a brat you'll be treated like one."    
  
Loki tried to wriggle away but Thor's grip was always stronger.    
"Are you going to behave yourself?" He asked in between smacks. "Are you going to apologize to daddy for your attitude?" Thor wasn't afraid to spank him harder... or punish him in ways that would break his promise about being 'nice'.

 

“Stop it!” Loki cried, trying to get away. Thor's spanks were getting harder and harder and Loki was worried the belt would come into play. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry, daddy!” 

 

Thor delivered a particularly hard swat to his bottom, and Loki couldn't help the scream that came from his mouth. 

 

“I'm sorry!” He yelled again.

 

Thor growled a moan, the sounds of Loki's begging only making him want to go harder, making him want to whip him and cut him and strangle him. But he forced himself to stop.   
  
He ran a hand over Loki's ass making him jump in anticipation of getting spanked again. Thor grabbed a cheek, hard, knowing his fingers would leave tiny bruises where the spankings had not.   
  
"If it wasn't for your celebration tomorrow, I would color your ass black and blue." Honestly Thor was still tempted.

 

Loki whimpered, but stayed still. His body was so sore, but the spankings had turned him on, and his cock was pushed against the edge of the bed, hard and twitching. Reaching back, he spread his cheeks for Thor, his hole still glistening with lube and Thor’s cum from earlier. 

 

“Daddy, please fuck me.” He whined, spreading wider for Thor. 

 

Thor's own cock pulsed between his legs, and his eyes traveled down to Loki's twitching hole, reddened and open still from the plug.   
  
How could Thor say no to such a wanton invitation. It wouldn't save Loki from his wrath after the party, but the larger man's hands hooked onto Loki's hips and he bucked into his waiting hole, sinking himself to the hilt.   
  
Thor fucked Loki steadily, pulling his thin arms behind his back to keep his hands from straying to his dick, which rubbed against the sheets with each thrust, and his other hand grabbed a handful of dark hair.

 

“Mmm- harder, daddy.” Loki moaned, arching up for Thor, eyes rolling as it caused him to probe his sweet spot. “Ohhh!” 

 

He was turned onto his back, and he promised not to touch his erection, putting his hands under his back for Thor. That made his daddy smile at him and Loki couldn't help return it. His hole was stretched again and Thor was thrusting into him. 

 

“I love you, daddy!” Loki cried as his prostate was hit again. Wiggling, Loki brought his arms up and around Thor's neck, clinging to him. The tattooed man squealed when Thor stood up, holding Loki in his grasp as he fucked him standing. 

 

“Daddy!” Moaned Loki, holding Thor tightly, afraid he would fall. 

 

"I got you baby," Thor promised as he bucked into him, bouncing Loki on his cock. His hand squeezed the smaller man's ass, and he brought Loki's legs to wrap around his waist.    
  
He devoured a spot on Loki's neck, kissing and licking and teasing before coming up to quiet Loki loud moans with a hard kiss.    
  
"I love you too baby, I love you," Thor moaned on his lips. He hit a spot that made Loki's whole body tense around the larger man, and he pounded into it, each bout of cries pulling Thor closer and closer to his own orgasm.   
  
Loki came, spattering himself an Thor with white as the larger man pressed their bodies closer together. With Loki crying out Thor's name over and over when the blonde didn't stop, Thor's own climax hit him and he thrust his cock deep into Loki's ass and came hard.

 

He felt Thor walk forward, falling on top of him on the bed, holding his hips to bury himself even deeper inside as he rode out the last waves of orgasm. Sighing, Loki let his legs and arms drop, moaning as Thor slipped out of him. This time, Loki laid still so Thor could clean him up, twitching nervously when his hands came up his side, but his daddy didn't tickle him. 

 

“Let's sleep, daddy.” Loki crawled up the bed, waiting for Thor so he could curl into him. Getting comfortable under the blankets, Loki kissed his boyfriend’s pec, sucking his nipple for a second before letting go as Thor growled at him. “Oh Thor, I love you.”    
  


Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, feeling the soft tugs of sleep already at the edges of his mind.    
"I love you too baby," he said softly, smiling against soft hair and he pulled the smaller man somehow closer to him.    
  
He loved the way Loki's arms draped over him, nestling into the larger body. It made him feel protective, and that he could shield his baby from everything..    
  
He listened as Loki slowly fell asleep in his arms, his breathing soft and content.    
  
It made him think about the conversation over dinner.    
About Laufey.    
He'd wanted to ask Loki about it before they god rather distracted. The thought of Loki being abused, regardless of the things the younger had to do to survive, twisted Thor's stomach. Odin might not have been super affectionate, but he'd never raised a hand to Thor.    
  
He gently squeezed the smaller man, careful not to wake him.   
They'd have to have a talk about it later.    
  
With some difficulty, Thor soon fell asleep as well.


	6. chapter 6

Loki woke up, stretching and whining as he did so, waking Thor up in the process. Only his ass hurt from the night before, from the spankings. He wasn't going to admit it, but being tickled turned him on more than he would admit. They had gone swimming and both fell asleep afterwards in their bed, enjoying the warm breeze the blew into their room. It was closer to evening, and they would be expected to make an appearance. 

 

He felt Thor’s arms wrap around him and pull him back down to his chest. 

 

“Hey, daddy.” Loki whispered, groaning as he tried to stretch out again. After kissing Thor for a moment, soft and slow, he got out of the bed and went to shower. He was soaping his hair when Thor joined him, taking over on washing him. 

 

“Are you nervous to meet more people?” Loki asked. 

 

Thor didn't answer right away.    
  
Because the truth is that he was. He wasn't used to feeling nervous as it had always been easy for him to get along with people in any situation. It was part of what made him a good cop.   
  
Thor ran the loofah over Loki's shoulders, letting the hot water chase the suds away almost immediately.   
  
"A little, I guess." He admitted, washing Loki's chest. "Last thing we need is for me to accidentally piss someone off.." Thor hadn't been able to tell when Erik had been joking last night, and if the rest of his family were as hard to read,the large man could easily mistake it and react badly.

 

“Baby, you'll just need to relax and go with it.” Loki kissed him, and turned around him to wash his back. “If I laugh, you laugh, okay? And I'll quite literally hold your hand if you want me to, daddy.” 

 

Going over the list his uncle had given him, the only person to  _ really _ worry about was Sigyn because she was so damn sensitive. The twins were actually rather quiet, but if Erik brought out the fine liquor, all bets were off for that. Sif would probably get along with Thor because she was a straight arrow- she told you how she felt and what she wanted with no fucks given. But his uncle had said more people were flying in, so he couldn't be sure. 

 

“I just really hope you like them... As fucked up as my family and our associates are, I really cherish them.” Loki said, reaching on tiptoes to wash Thor’s hair for him.

 

Thor bowed his head a little to make it a little easier. He had committed to memory the names Loki went over as well as the brief descriptions.    
  
Even if he didn't like them, Thor could pretend for Loki. As the shampoo was washed away, Thor pulled Loki's face up to kiss him. "I'm sure i will. And I'm sure it'll all go well as long as you're there with me." He smiled.    
  
They finished washing, and Thor wrapped Loki in one of the grey fluffy towels and dried him off bit by bit, having to have Loki fuss at him when it threatened to turn more physical. No time for that, sadly. But Thor promised that Loki would be his, in entirety, tonight.   
  
Thor also picked out what Loki would wear, having him sit on the edge of the bed while the blond went through the fine clothing and pulled out a button up shirt and slacks, and a dark emerald waistcoat that would accentuate his lithe frame.

 

“I love it when you dress me.” Loki purred, getting up. “How about I wear a little surprise under here? You know... Something only you and I know about.” 

 

That brought a sly smile to Thor's face, and he kissed Loki and growled his approval of the idea.   
  
He went to the side door of the wardrobe Loki had shown him the other night. He dug through the garments, pausing at some, then moving on. If it hadn't been so hot here, Thor might have had him wear the latex.   
  
But he stopped when he came across a bra and panty set, with lightweight lace and breathable material.    
He pulled it out and turned towards Loki, the smile on his face saying all he needed to.     
  
It had no padding on the top, so it would be completely undetectable underneath, and the garter belt's straps hung down for stockings.    
  
"Put this on." Thor ordered, though Loki was already reaching for it. He was starting to get hard just by watching as Loki elegantly slipped on the lingerie. He especially followed the movements when the younger slowly pulled the stockings up his long colored thighs, and secured them to the garter.

 

“Maybe this will ease you tonight, daddy.” Loki suggested, laying back as Thor crawled on top of him. “If you get nervous, you can just remember I'm wearing this for you.” 

 

His lover was running his hands all over his body, growling low in his throat in satisfaction. 

 

“How about you fill me up?” Loki purred again. “We have that silver plug...” 

 

Thor smiled with the pleasured thought of keeping the plug in Loki all night.   
  
The one with wireless vibration capabilities. He couldn't help but grin wider at the thought of jolting Loki with it in the middle of conversation, trying to pretend nothing was wrong..   
Thor couldn't pass this up.   
  
With another kiss, the blond stood up to get both the lube and the plug. It was sleek, but thick, and the remote for it was small enough to easily stay hidden within Thor's pocket.    
  
Thor had Loki turn, presenting his ass in the air, and ran his hand over the pretty lace material before sliding it down his thighs.    
  
"Don't think I'm going to be nice with this device," Thor warned as he pressed the toy with ease into Loki's ass.

 

As Thor let the thin strap of the the thong snap back into place, he squeaked as his boyfriend massaged his cheeks. He heard the button click and a pleasant buzz filled his being. 

 

“Mmm....” Loki moaned, arching up, showing his daddy his ass, the garter belt straps digging into his skin from the tension. “Daddy~ You have to be  _ kinda _ nice to me tonight.” 

 

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

 

“Loki?” Erik called from outside. “Are you almost ready? People are gathering.” 

 

“Be there in a minute!” Loki called, sighing in relief as he heard his uncle walk away. “Let's get dressed.” 

 

Thor cursed under his breath, wishing e had enough time to make Loki cum in his panties, and wear that under his suit,. But he smiled as he helped he younger off the bed and brought him his clothes.   
  
Thor dressed as well, wearing something similar to Loki's outfit, but in all black. He hated wearing suits, but he had to admit Loki looked extremely sharp in his. It was almost more suiting than his street clothes back in LA.    
  
He grabbed Loki by the waist and kissed him close, hard enough that he needed to adjust their suits afterwards.    
"After you.." Thor smiled, and opened the door for Loki.

 

Thor had left the plug buzzing in him pleasantly. But his nerves at seeing some of his family made him forget about the pleasure. His cock was tucked down between his legs, trapped by the panties. Leading Thor by the hand, they walked to the grand ballroom. If it was anything like he expected, Loki knew Erik would've invited more than just what he had been told. It was a premier, double event after all. A manservant opened the double doors, and the couple walked in. 

 

“Happy birthday, Loki!” Cheered the crowd. Loki smiled at them, taking the flute of champagne his uncle offered him. 

 

Thor stared -    
  
Birthday? Had they just said--- birthday? Thor looked at everyone then to Loki who hadn't bothered even glancing at Thor as Erik hugged him.    
  
"About time you got here!" He said loudly and the three walked towards the other guests. Thor caught up with Loki, whispering harshly to him.   
  
"It's your birthday too?? Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"LOKI!" The sound of dual voices rang out as two identical men came up to the younger man. They were tall and broad, both had their hair shaved on both sides, with the faintest of tattoos showing under the thin hair there.    
  
They hugged him at the same time, one pulling away first to look Loki up and down.    
"You look well," Helblindi noted, and the other brother pulled back as well.   
"Very well," Belystr agreed. "Happy birthday and congratulations,"    
  
Eric laughed, slapping Thor on the shoulder. "This is Helblindi and Belystr. Just call 'em Lin and Ly."   
Thor could only tell them apart by a small scar in the middle of Lin's chin.

 

Pushing the twins apart, Sif appeared and gave him a hug as well.  

 

“Look at you, a little proper Brit brat.” She said, a smile on her face as she pulled back. “It's hard to believe you're 26 today. I feel like you were born just yesterday.” 

 

Loki scowled at her, but a big smile came to his face as well. 

 

“You were only 10 when I was born. Don't talk as if you're ancient- sorry, uncle.” Loki giggled, and hung back, holding onto Thor’s big arm. “This is Thor.” 

 

The twins looked Thor up and down, and glanced at each other before snickering.    
  
"Wow squirt, I only heard bits and pieces about your new piece. He's pretty."    
  
"It's good to meet you," Thor said formally, letting the comment roll of his back when Loki gently squeezed his hand. It was weird being talked about as if he weren't standing right there.   
  
"Ooo manners too." Ly grinned. "Did you name him or did you just happened to find a boy to match you?"

 

“Shhh, don't tease him too much.” Loki chided, holding onto Thor’s arm tighter. “It's my special night and I want you all to be nice to my boyfriend. He's so sweet to me- you all should be happy.” 

 

Sif shook her head, laughter falling from her as she took Loki aside. The man looked over his shoulder, sending Thor a sorry look.

 

“I'll only steal him for a minute- don't worry, Thor. The twins don't bite too hard. It’s that ugly Sigyn you have to watch out for.” Sif laughed. Loki stood with her to the side. 

 

“Your father tells me it’s going well, the expansion into Canada. It’s a shame your sister and your friends, those brothers couldn't join us.” She commented, taking a flute of champagne for herself from a passing waiter. “You're currently infiltrating the West side, right?” 

 

“Yes, well Hela is at home, making sure it is all going according to plan. We've several men inside the border patrol now, and should be securing a constant transportation and crossing zone within the next week.” Loki replied. She was a family friend, and had been like an older sister to him all his life. “Oh, Sif, it’s so good to see you. I've missed our crazy family.” 

 

Looking back at Thor, who he could tell was a bit uncomfortable with the twins, the birthday boy excused himself and went to go cling onto Thor again. 

 

Erik had excused himself to go greet more guests as they arrived.   
And Thor had already downed a flute of champagne when he felt Loki wrap an arm around his own, and he immediately relaxed.   
  
"Your boyfriend was just telling us how you met," Lin grinned. "California huh? Cowabunga dude."    
  
"It was for work."  Thor stated flatly, but this teasing he was at least used to.    
  
"Right, right," Ly winked. "And what exactly was that again?"

 

“It was called ‘minding your own business’, Ly.” Loki said sternly. “Don't you have someone else to go harass? Shoo- both of you.” 

 

The twins went away, winking and making kissy faces as they went. 

 

“I'm sure they must've had some whiskey before we got here. They're typically not like that.” Loki apologized, putting a hand on Thor’s face, making him look down at him. “Give your birthday boy a kiss.” 

 

Thor smiled softly despite the twin's teasing.    
  
"You're going to get a birthday spanking after this party for not telling me, by the way." But Thor cupped the back of Loki's head and kissed him anyway, his other hand trailing down his back and feeling the bump of the bra's hooks there.    
  
He moaned softly into the kiss, breaking away to ask if the plug was still buzzing, to which Loki nodded.    
"Good," he smirked, and kissed him again.   
  
"Ahem." The voice being cleared made both the boys stop and look up at a tall woman with wildly curly hair, that had been butchered short.    
  
She smirked at Loki, the dark lipstick matching her dark eyes.    
  
"So you're just going to go say hello to everyone but me?"   
  
This must be Sigyn, Thor deduced by her hair alone.

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Loki mused, still clinging to his man. “It's my birthday, Sigyn. I can say hello to who I want.” 

He watched her eyes slide over Thor's body and he snapped his fingers, gesturing to look up at him and not his man. 

 

“Your hair looks like shit.” He spat. 

 

  
"YOU look like shit." She countered, crossing her arms. "There's nothing wrong with my hair- I cut it myself."   
  
And it looked like it, Thor almost commented, instead having to look back down at Loki. He couldn't help the smirk, but Sigyn huffed, looking down her nose at the lithe man.   
  
"Just because you're the big baby birthday boy doesn't mean you're off the hook for last time. You're lucky I didn't bring Aurora this time." She fluffed a hand through her hair and turned back to Thor, her expression altering as she smiled again at him.   
  
"He's so fucking rude, isn't he? I'm Sigyn." She extended a hand for Thor to take, which, he hesitantly did.    
  
"Thor.." he greeted.

 

“Mine.” Loki corrected, taking Thor’s hand out of the woman’s. “Now go away. I don't want to look at you or your awful hair anymore.” 

 

That made the woman stomp off and Loki grinned. He  _ loved _ being mean to her. 

 

“I'm already so bored. And since this is about  _ me _ everyone is going to be bothering us.” Loki whined, pulling Thor in for another kiss. “Too bad we can't sneak away.” 

 

A flash of silver hair caught his eye and he quickly turned to see his other favorite twins wandering around. 

 

“Pietro? Wanda?” Loki called, dropping Thor's hand and running to the twins. Pietro and Wanda braced, both catching an arm around his waist as he leapt to hug them both, kissing their faces. “Oh my god! I'm so happy that you're here!” 

 

“Vell of course ve are here- it is your birthday, no?” Pietro rolled, his Russian accent clear and loud. 

 

“How long has it been?” Loki asked, hugging them again. 

 

“Too long!” Wanda replied, pulling back when she noticed Thor had followed. 

 

“Oh, Thor, these are my dearest friends in the whole world- Pietro and Wanda. They're basically my other siblings.” Loki introduced them, then whispered conspiratorially to Wanda. “We can kill that bitch, Hela.” 

 

Thor gave his first genuine smile of the night to the two in front of him.    
  
"Hey!" He shook their hands as well, "Its good to finally meet some of Loki's friends." He had meant that honestly, and it was especially good that so far these two seemed relatively normal.   
That, and Loki's sudden happiness to see them was infectious as he giggled in their arms.   
  
The waiter came back by and offered more drinks, which all four took before he scurried away.

 

Loki hung onto both of the twins, and they chattered. Thor was included in the conversation for the most part, but it seemed he was more content to watch them talk. A person caught Loki’s eye and he dragged Pietro off, saying he would be back in a moment. 

 

Beside Thor, Wanda sighed. 

 

“You know, my brother vas his first crush. I think he has al-vays loved him.” She giggled, quite oblivious to Loki and Thor’s relationship. 

 

Thor looked back up to Loki and Pietro.   
He noticed that they were a lot physically closer than he thought.. Loki's hand was on Pietro's chest. Pietro's, his hand was slowly sliding down Loki's arm, caressing his hand.   
  
The feeling of jealousy slammed into Thor so hard it almost felt physical. It took every ounce of his restraint not to go over and shove the silver haired boy away from his man.   
  
Thor's eyes narrowed, and in his pocket, he jolted the plug inside of Loki four notches, causing the smaller man to tense hard enough to splash his drink and earn a look of concern from Pietro.    
  
Thor left Wanda's side, closing the gap between he and Loki in just a few strides.    
Pietro had taken a step back from Loki with his hands on his shoulders, looking his friend up and down in question while Loki just waved it off telling him he was fine.    
  
Thor wrapped a thick arm tightly around his waist, leveling the Russian with a smile that did not reach his blue eyes.   
"Excuse me Pietro, I need to borrow my boyfriend for a moment." Without waiting for a response, Thor pulled Loki away from him and towards the edge of the ballroom.    
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded in a lowered voice.

 

“I'm- mmmm-” Loki whined as Thor pulled him close. “I'm talking to my friends.” 

 

They were concealed in a corner, and Thor's back was facing anyone who might've cared to look towards them, covering Loki completely. The buzzing inside of him was more intense, and Loki couldn't help but rub up against Thor while he was so close. 

 

“Daddy, why?” He groaned quietly, humping Thor’s thick thigh. “I was catching up after all these years.” 

 

Thor wished Loki had been collared and leashed.   
  
"You were getting awfully close to that boy," Thor knocked the dial up one notch, and he raised his hand to cup the side of Loki's neck, squeezing it hard enough to restrict blood flow, but not enough to mark. To anyone who could have seen, it only looked like an affectionate touch.   
  
"I didn't like the way he was touching you, or looking at you, or that you looked like you were enjoying it."

 

Loki was trying not to moan loudly, biting his lower lip and humping Thor’s thigh even harder. 

 

“I-it’s nothing, daddy. I've known him since we were little.” Loki whispered, not trusting himself to talk any louder, for fear it would come out as loud moans. “Daddy, you know I'm yours- remember what I'm wearing under here? Remember?” 

 

Thor kissed him, and reached around, putting pressure between his cheeks to push the plug in further. It was taking all of Loki’s self control to not cum in his pants. 

 

"You'll keep your hands off of him for the rest of the night, and his off of you." He ordered, pressing harder on the plug and nipping at his lower lip.    
  
"Or I'll make sure you spend the rest of the evening in soaked panties. Do you understand?" He lingered his finger in place when Thor kissed him again, briefly considering just making Loki cum anyway.    
  
But.,   
  
It was more torture when Thor stepped back, lowering the vibrations back down to its lowest setting and watching Loki try to regain himself before he orgasmed.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Loki whimpered obediently. If the threat of orgasm wasn't so strong in his mind, he would've tried to throttle Thor. What the blond did was risky and as he calmed down, anger came over him. 

 

“Fuck you.” He whispered harshly, stomping away to go do the very thing Thor told him not to do- but first, he was going to make a stop in the bathroom and turn the damn plug off. 

 

\---

 

Loki had drunk a lot more than he intended, and he was definitely hanging onto Pietro, who was laughing with him as Lin and Ly related a story from a job in Budapest with Nat, who Loki was sorely sad was unable to be at the party. Thor was lingering next to him, and playing the part of a good boyfriend, gently tugging Loki off of the silver haired twin every once in a while. 

 

However, the birthday boy was still supremely pissed at his boyfriend and would shrug him off, making sure they were always in the center of people so Thor couldn't corner him somewhere else again. 

 

Thor was trying, so hard, not to grab his brat and leave his own party to whip him bloody.    
  
He realized quickly what Loki had done, especially when the he dialed to plug to max and Loki didn't even do much as flinch.    
  
Every time Pietro laughed, it added to another whip Loki would receive. He downed the last of whatever number drink he was on, setting the glass down harder than he meant to. His glare went unnoticed, or more probably ignored, by Loki.   
  
Then Thor felt a hand on his bicep, gently pulling at him and he turned to see Sigyn smiling up at him.   
  
"Loki's not being a very good boyfriend, is he?" She play pouted, clearly feeling tipsy like most the people at the party. "Ignoring a big hunk of a man like you." She pulled on his arm again. "Come here, I for one would love your company."   
  
She grinned, and Thor glanced back to Loki, who was now unabashedly leaning against Pietro, fingers caressing his collarbone. Thor made sure Loki made eye contact before letting himself be pulled away by the woman in a smaller circle of people.    
  
Sigyn grinned in perceived success, throwing a triumphant glare at Loki over her shoulder as she took his man.    
  
"So Thor," she handed him another glass of alcohol, which he took gratefully. "We didn't get a chance to really meet before. I'm with the European branch, the one based in Poland." But she waved it off as unimportant. "Anyway I'm more interested in you big guy."

 

Pietro looked at Loki who had blanched. 

 

“Loki, are you alright-” Asked the man, but Loki pushed off of him and went to his uncle. Erik was chatting with Sif, and laughing. Loki clung to his uncle. 

 

“Don't you think I should say something nice to everyone for attending the party?” He asked, giving his uncle undeniable puppy eyes. Erik nodded and said it would be a very good idea. 

 

There was a stage where the musicians had been playing and he helped his slightly drunk nephew onto it, handing him a microphone. 

 

“Hello, everyone!” Loki said, getting everyone's attention. A few people whistled and clapped for him. The birthday boy grinned a charming grin that reminded several ladies in attendance of his father. “I am so very grateful to you all. And thank you to my uncle Erik for hosting this grand, double party.” 

 

He clapped and everyone followed suit. His uncle made a little bow.

 

“Firstly, thank you everyone for attending this as my birthday. I am the luckiest person in the world to receive such gifts and kind birthday wishes. And you're all handing me drinks- trying to get in those 26 shots, eh?” The room laughed at his little quip. “Secondly, the support of all of you will ensure my success in establishing my own empire. Soon, half of Canada will be high as fuck or shooting each other to death!” 

 

The room laughed again. Loki made eye contact with Thor, who was glaring and looked extremely uncomfortable with the joke. 

 

“And, because it wouldn't be a Jotun family event without something  _ surprising _ -” He paused. Erik looked at his nephew, a brow raised. Loki winked down at him. “Has anyone seen my Thor?” 

 

A little pathway was cleared for the blond man almost instantly. 

 

“Ah, there you are, love. Come up here, darling.” Loki demanded cheerfully. 

 

Thor stared blankly for a full three seconds at the people around him, all of whom were looking at him with expectant faces and eager smiles. When Thor didn't move, one of the men nearby mistook it for stage fright and half pushed Thor forward.   
  
"Go on boy, you're being called up."   
  
Thor hesitantly made his way towards the stage, hyper aware of all the eyes that followed him and he didn't have nearly enough to drink to make his nerves go down. He shot Loki a glare as he came up onto the stage, standing beside him.    
  
"What are you doing?" Thor demanded in a whisper quiet enough that the mic wouldn't pick him up.

 

Loki smiled at him. 

 

“When I was growing up, my father had strong people standing beside him. My uncle Erik, for instance, was one. And my mother, and when she passed, then my sister, Hela’s mother did the same.” He said into the mic. “All of us know that in this business, in the empires we forge, having someone you trust with all your being is the difference between life and death.” 

 

A murmur of agreement was cast around the room. 

 

“So I figure, since I'm going to be a king- well,” He chuckled. “I suppose I need a queen.” 

 

Facing Thor, he got down on one knee, and took the heavy signet ring off his finger. It was a family heirloom. Presenting it to Thor, and with the cockiest smile on his face, he took a breath. 

 

“Thor, will you marry me?” He asked. 

 

Everyone held their breath, and Erik folded his arms, cocking his head as he looked up at Thor. 

 

Thor felt the breath leave his body, and he stared widely with mouth agape, and he dropped his glass of champagne.    
  
Loki was still grinning up at him, but Thor's mind raced with the comprehension of what Loki was asking.    
Marriage- no - no no no they had talked about this-    
  
Rage replaced shock, and it showed in his eyes and he had to remind himself over and over and over that people were watching- they were watching- waiting for Thor's answer.    
  
And he realized there was only one acceptable answer. There was no alternative.    
  
Thor forced a mask, a soft smile being the best he could do but his eyes remained molten. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, but the crowd took his answer and collectively cheered.

 

Knowing it wouldn't fit on any other finger, Loki slid the heavy ring on his pinky and stood up, hand curving around Thor’s neck as he kissed him. With his face hidden to the crowd, he buried it in Thor’s neck. 

 

“You're mine,  _ bitch. _ ” He growled into Thor’s ear. They separated and smiled at the crowd. 

“Now you're all attending our engagement party as well.” He laughed into the microphone. “Go on- eat cake, drink and drink some more!” 

 

The audience cheered and Loki led Thor off stage. 

 

“That was a good answer, Thor.” Sif said, smiling. “You would've been in a lot of trouble if you said no.” 

 

Loki grinned and took the champagne she offered him, and gave it Thor. He noted how the blond downed it. So he grabbed another one and took the empty one from Thor. Getting his fiance drunk would be a  _ very _ good idea. 

 

“Come, love. Let's take a walk in the gardens.” Loki said after a few minutes, during which he handed Thor every alcoholic beverage he could. 

 

The ground swayed ever so slightly as they walked out, and any other time, getting drunk would put Thor in a jovial and fun mood. But he was still reeling from what Loki had just done, and was still shocked and more so still pissed.    
  
He finished the newest drink Loki had given him, not having been champagne but rather something a little harder.    
  
The sun was getting low, casting long shadows through the trees and plants around them. It was so much quieter out here, but it did nothing to calm Thor. As soon as they were out of sight, Thor took his hand away from Loki's stopping on the path.   
  
"Why did you do that?"

 

Loki turned and did the unexpected. He slapped Thor across the face. 

 

“I fucking  _ told  _ you that out here, out in this world, you defer to  _ me. _ ” He snarled. “And if you think manhandling me in front of all of my family and associates was a good idea, you were fucking wrong.” 

 

The slap had thrown Thor off balance, causing him to stumble and sit ungracefully on a bench. Loki could see he was pissed and he dropped the knife down his sleeve that he had hidden up their earlier. A rule of his father’s- always be armed. 

 

“Don't you dare, Thor.” Loki threatened, holding the knife up. “I am beyond fucking mad at you and I will not hesitate to hurt you so bad.” 

 

The sting of the slap resonated through Thor's body, And the rage overshadowed his shock and he snarled up at Loki.   
  
"You're pissed at ME??!" Thor moved to stand again, ignoring the knife held up to him.    
"I wasn't the one feeling up an old flame-! I wasn't the one who FUCKING proposed in front of your entire crime family!"

 

“You got jealous over normal touching, Thor. Are you that insecure in yourself that you misconstrue every fucking thing?” Loki sneered. “I kept my body pure, devoted it as a fucking temple to you and waited five fucking years. Your marks are all over me! You really think I'm going to throw it away in five seconds because Pietro batted his eyelashes at me?” 

 

Using the knife he forced Thor to sit down again. Loki began to unbutton his clothes, stripping out of his waistcoat and shirt, revealing the bra and garter belt sitting on just above his hips.

 

“What the fuck do you see here?” He asked, holding his forearm out, pointing to the runes. Then to his chest, at Mjölnir. Then at the scars Thor had left all over his torso. “And here? And here? I do all of this to please you. My cuts from the beach house got infected- I was in and out of a fever for about month, Thor. But all I thought about was you, you dumb fuck!” 

 

Thor glanced down at the old wounds Loki showed him, wincing slightly at the rage in Loki's voice.    
  
Loki had his point..and as pissed as Thor still was, it cut through his anger. He had of course not known of the infections, ... but the angry part of the blond figured it was a fair trade off for being shot. Thor hadn't stopped thinking about Loki when he was in the hospital either.   
  
"That wasn't normal touching Loki," Thor defended. "You were practically feeling him up and letting him do the same to you. I was not jealous I was asserting my claim on you. A game might I add you readily and willingly accepted into playing tonight."   
  
Thor took the controller out of his pocket and dropped it. "A game who's rules you decided to change when Pietro came into the picture. All I did was tease you in a corner, and you pull this shit on me and then turn around and blame me for it??"

 

Loki stepped back, his face hardened for a moment. Then it changed, and he slipped his shoes off, unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the ground. 

 

“You  _ were _ jealous Thor. You still are.” Loki said, face going soft. Reaching down between his legs, he pulled his cock up, so the head crested above the top of his panties. Kicking his pants off, he stepped out of them and straddled Thor. Using the knife, he tipped his fiance’s head back, and licked his neck. 

 

“I would've stopped, love.” Loki whispered. “And then you went away with that cunt, Sigyn.” 

 

He was grinding his hips down on Thor’s lap, making Thor hard. 

 

“How far would you have gone? Did you  _ really _ think I wouldn't assert my own equal claim over you?” He growled into Thor’s ear. “You've been mine since we first met, Thor. Deep down, you know this.” 

 

Thor grunted, a moan on his lips as Loki moved on his lap, not wanting to admit the younger's words were setting a new heat within him. He had to touch Loki, trailing his hands up his smooth back over the lace of his lingerie.   
  
He had to swallow hard before he spoke.    
"All I did was talk to her Loki-, I kept my hands to myself unlike you."

 

“Don't play dumb, Thor.” Loki hissed. “You would've done whatever you could've to piss me off.” 

 

Loki stood up, and with a smirk, pushed Thor over the bench, onto the grass behind him. Picking up his belt, Loki looped it once. 

 

“Take your fucking cock out.” Loki demanded, stepping over the bench. When Thor didn't do as he asked right away, he smacked the bench loudly with the belt. “Take it  _ out _ .” 

 

Thor stared up at him- bewildered, but the snap of the belt made him slowly, reluctantly comply.    
  
He'd never seen this side of Loki, and he was completely unprepared for it. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his hard cock out as Loki demanded. Precum was already welling at the tip, betraying Thor's fiery glare up at the younger man.    
  
Thor didn't know how far Loki was taking this; maybe he was trying to intimidate Thor, but the blond didn't think he would do anything more than that in a potentially public place.

 

Loki’s mouth watered at the sight of Thor, his huge cock standing at attention, the head so shiny. Wiggling, Loki pulled the panties to the side and took out the plug. Dropping it, he straddled Thor, pointing the knife to his neck. Reaching behind him, he pumped Thor’s cock. Spitting into his hand, he lubed it up as much as he could, then raised his hips. 

 

“You're mine.” He told Thor, then slowly sat on the thick erection, biting his lower lip fiercely, not letting anything fall from his mouth. Seated fully, he grabbed the belt, and gently brushed Thor’s cheek with it. 

 

“You're  _ my _ fucking man.” Loki growled, rolling his hips. “You are  _ mine _ . And I'm going to fucking marry you, and you're going to be my husband.” 

 

Loki's accent had dropped the British, and a much more familiar one to Thor thickened the smaller man's words.   
Norwegian.    
  
Thor could recognize it anywhere and the angrier Loki worked himself the more it came out.   
  
He moaned lowly as Loki rode him, the rough brush of the belt only spurring him on and he grabbed Loki by the hips and bucked up into him.   
"Fuck-" Thor but out between hard breaths.    
He didn't care if anyone saw them any more, roughly pawing at Loki's body as they fucked. Something about them both being pissed off put an edge on everything and Thor was already feeling himself coming close.

 

Roughly, he pulled Thor up, forcing him to sit, dropping the knife far away in the grass and bounced in the man’s lap. 

 

“You're mine, Thor.” Loki tugged on his hair, riding harder. “No ass or pussy could make you feel the way I do. You're a sick fucking pervert and I am too. No one else could  _ ever  _ compare.” 

 

A moan fell from his lip, and he tugged Thor into a kiss. He wrapped the belt around the back of Thor’s neck and pulled him close with the straps. 

 

“You're going to fucking cum in me,  _ fiance _ .” 

 

Loki could tell his man was close, especially from the way he was grabbing at Loki’s lace covered body. Despite all of his anger, the younger man’s cock was ready to burst, especially when his love grabbed his cheeks and fiercely pounded into him. 

 

Thor loudly moaned Loki's name, his fingernails leaving crescents of pink the harder he grabbed. Thor claimed a spot on Loki's neck, biting and sucking before coming up to claim his champagne tasting mouth.    
  
"I'm yours-" Thor finally conceded breathlessly . "Fuck - baby I'm yours-" he bit out before he came hard, deep inside Loki. His whole body shook from the force of it and he fucked into the younger as he rode it out.

 

Loki groaned, standing up, Thor’s cum leaking out of him and onto the man’s trousers. He forced his cock in thor's mouth and began to fuck it, growling. At the last moment, he pulled out, shooting his cum onto his love’s face. Looking down at him, chest heaving, Loki got rid of the hair in his grasp, pushing Thor back. Stepping over the bench, he quickly got redressed and smoothed his hair back. As he was putting on his belt, he looked over and saw Thor was still dazed on the grass. 

 

“Now who looks like a slut?” He asked, grabbing the remote and the plug, putting them into Thor’s hands. Pointing to a trail behind him, he told Thor to go to their room. “You're no longer fit to socialize.” 

 

Without a backwards glance, he made his way back into the party, smoothing his clothes and hair all along the way, looking hardly ruffled.

 

Thor was on the ground for a minute after Loki left, trying to process everything. His cock was still out, and the younger man's seed was cooling on his face..   
  
He'd -...just been claimed.    
  
Thor sat up slowly, wiping off his face with his sleeve and stared at the direction Loki had left.  The anger that had been raging inside him was silent, replaced by quiet shock.    
  
-   
  
Thor eventually ambled his way back to the room, allowing his shoulders to drop only when the door shut behind him. He was thankful he hadn't encountered anyone else on the path Loki had pointed out, and that everyone including staff was attending the party Loki had barred him from.   
  
Thor had never felt this way. Ever.    
And the effect that lingered in him was so foreign that Thor sort of just sat on one of the large chairs.   
His fingers slowly traced the signet ring on his pinky. It was gold, intricately designed with what Thor could only guess was the Jotun insignia.   
  
It was an engagement ring now...    
the gravity of the situation settled on Thor as he looked at the monogram. This bound him to Loki, forever. He'd accepted the proposal in front of almost his entire family, and there was no going back from it.   
  
He was going to marry a King Pin.   
  
Thor had to stand up, the nerves and numbness were mixing and he made his way to the mini bar Loki had in his room, and as he walked he passed by the floor length mirror.   
  
Thor realized he looked like he felt.    
His hair was still disheveled from laying in the grass and being grabbed by Loki, his clothes were wrinkled and partially unbuttoned and there were obvious cum stains on his pants and the collar of his jacket.    
  
Thor took them off, stripping himself from the proof of what Loki did and let them fall haphazardly to the ground, and instead of the mini bar, Thor went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.   
  
\---   
  
"Loki there you are!" Lin called out to the dark haired man, making Ly and Sif turn as well as Erik.    
  
"You disappeared after your big announcement-" Ly bent down and hugged Loki with a great big smile. "I'm so happy for you!! Engaged??? I thought boy was just arm candy,"

 

Loki grinned. 

 

“I've been in love with him for so long. It just felt right to finally claim him.” Loki laughed, accepting the hug. “He's very sensitive and sweet, so I sent him to bed. I didn't tell him, obviously, so I think he's in a bit of shock. Sorry I didn't tell you my plan, uncle. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.” 

 

A waiter passed by with more champagne, and the newly engaged man took a flute. He was hardly eating, and knew he would regret it in the morning, but getting drunk right then seemed to be the perfect idea. 

 

“Besides, Thor is the kind of man who will be a perfect husband. I know you've all just met him, but proposing in front of my family felt right.” He said, taking a swig. 

 

Erik only grunted, but he couldn't be mad, really. Loki was happy, and that alone was enough to make the older man smile.   
  
"A toast then," he raised his glass, and everyone followed suit. "To Loki. Birthday boy, crowned Boss, and now a soon to be husband." They all happily clinked their glasses and drank, Erik chuckling lightly as he finished his glass off.   
"If it's anything like my marriage was, it'll be harder than running your own empire." He laughed. "It's too bad your father missed out on the moment."   
  
At Loki's look, Erik raised a brow.    
"You.. did tell your father about your plan, right?.." 

 

“Of course I didn't.” Loki snorted into his glass. “He's not going to be pleased with me either way. He says I need to provide grandchildren, but we can leave that to Hela.” 

 

A few more guests moved up and snagged Loki away. In the back of the birthday boy’s mind, he wondered if his fiance was asleep. Or worse, awake and plotting revenge.    
  


\--

 

Thor sat back on the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist after having taken a long hot shower.   
  
The water had cleared his mind a little and he was feeling more back to himself, but he hadn't taken the ring off for some reason.    
  
He slowly twisted it on his finger. Without the fog in his mind, he was getting pissed off again.    
Thor had just-- let- Loki try to dominate him. He had let Loki intimidate him with a damn belt and knifes   
Had let himself be sodomized and cum over, and had actually obeyed Loki and went back to the room afterwords.    
  
Thor was going to kill that little shit. He was going to actually strangle the life out of him.    
  
He had just stood up when Thor's phone suddenly rang, stopping the larger man immediately.    
  
He walked to the nightstand and picked it up, and his heart skipped a beat, surprised to see that it was his father. He was calling at almost one in the morning...   
  
Thor moved to end the call like he had done often,.. but his finger hovered over it. He hadn't talked to Odin in months..    
  
Thor sat back down on the bed, and took a steadying breath before answering.    
  
"...hey dad.."   
  
Odin sounded genuinely surprised Thor picked up, and the blond could hear a small sigh of relief barely audible from the other side.   
"Thor-, you actually answered."   
  
Thor closed his eyes.   
"Yea-, yeah I'm sorry, I've just..." the last time they talked, Thor had been somewhere in Oregon, and he'd let his dad know he was getting closer to Loki. "I've been caught up." Thor changed the subject, wanting to talk about anything there than the man he intended to strangle later tonight. "You ok? It's one in the morning-,"   
  
"..Thor. Where are you?.. it's 8 in the morning here."    
  
Fuck-   
Thor had forgotten about damn time zones.    
"I'm just- taking a break from everything dad, don't worry."   
  
"You're not even in the United States.. are you." The question was more of a statement and Thor cursed under his breath and rubbed the space between his eyes.    
  
"Uh..no-, I uhhmm... in in Australia."   
  
"Australia.." Odin repeated, and Thor could hear the surprise hidden in his voice. "What about your man hunt?"    
  
Thor's heart beat faster. He couldn't tell his dad he'd found Loki, or that he was the reason he was in Australia in the first place, meeting everyone- but he couldn't tell him that he had given up entirely because it would raise suspicions just the same.   
  
"It's just- a vacation.." Thor used the words Loki had back in Washington. "You know- parties- friends- sex---- shit-, not the last part just- friends, and things-." Thor mentally cringed to himself. "Never mind-,. I'm just taking a break."   
  
"You're drunk."    
  
"Dad-, its fine."   
  
"..Thor.." he could hear the older man shifting, setting some papers down on his desk.    
"I'm not going to pretend I understand what you went through.. or what you are doing... but.." Odin hesitated. "Thor..son, if you come home.. I can help you..."    
  
"Dad I don't need-"   
  
"Don't need help yes I know. You've adamantly told me." Odin sighed. There was a long silence.  "Come back home, Thor. I can get you reinstated to the force.. and we can track this boy down together. The right way."   
  
Thor was silent, stunned.    
  
Give him him his job back? The thought filled him with both hopeful longing and a pained resignation.   
He couldn't go back... not anymore.   
  
"Dad..I-"   
  
The doors burst open, and Loki came in loudly with smiles and laughter and carrying two large bottles of champagne.    
  
"Shit- I gotta go- I'll call you later-" Thor hung up before Odin could reply.

 

Loki was closing the doors behind him, stumbling a bit. He hadn't seen Thor on his phone, only focusing on the towel wrapped around his waist, the white stark against his tanned skin. 

 

“All showered up and clean, baby?” He slurred, giggling as he set the champagne bottles down on the table and began to strip to his lingerie. “Perrrrrfect.” 

 

Grabbing the bottles, he swayed over to the bed, sitting on Thor’s lap, bringing one to his mouth, watching with half lidded eyes as the blond took a hearty swig. Loki then took a drink himself. He was so drunk, and everything was warm and fuzzy. And Thor looked so handsome and smelled so good. Loki groaned into his neck as he took in a deep breath of his scent. 

 

“I'm so happy, Thor.” Loki mumbled into his neck. “You make me so happy.... I was thinking of killing myself if you stopped chasing me.” 

 

Hands on his side made him sit up properly. Loki’s eyes were bleary, so he couldn't read his fiance’s face. Taking another swig from the open bottle, he wiped his mouth with his arm. 

 

“My dad hit me all growing up. And cut me too. It's the only way I know how to deal with pain. That's why I'm so glad you can do it for me, and it’s safe.” He grinned, taking another drink and offering it to Thor. “He made me kill my mum, you know. Yeah...” 

 

Slumping against Thor, Loki turned his head to face out the window. 

 

“Cause she wanted out.” Loki started giggling maniacally. “Can you believe that? She wanted out.... So I had to shoot her in the head.” 

 

Loki sat back up, then leaned back to put the bottles on the ground, nearly falling if it hadn't been for Thor’s hands around his waist. Safely seated again, Loki pulled Thor into a kiss. 

 

“I wanna give you everything you deserve. I'm gonna marry you... And then I'm gonna buy you a big house.” He hiccuped a bit. “I wanna make you so happy, baby. I wanna make you as happy as you make me.” 

 

Sliding one of Thor’s hands off his waist, he used it to glide up his chest, and push the bralette up, revealing his pierced nipple. Then the other. Something cool touched his hand and Loki looked down and saw it was water. Then he felt it slide down his cheek and he touched it. 

 

He was crying. 

 

Thor took Loki's hands in his own, expression long gone of anger and replaced instead with one of disbelief and worry.    
  
"Loki-," his voice was soft, incredulous and he cupped a pale wet cheek. Loki was still smiling at him, but his eyes were filled with a deep sadness and tears flowed freely from them.    
  
Thor couldn't believe what Loki was telling him, and if the smaller man hadn't been so drunk he might not have believed him, but there was something about the utter openness of Loki's confession that spilled forth as truth.   
  
Sober, this was never something would bring up. Not even to Thor.    
  
"Baby," Thor wiped Loki's tears, despite it being in vain as new ones slipped down his face immediately after. But Thor kissed him anyway, and held him steady on his lap.    
  
"I love you, I love you so much.." he made Loki look up at him, unsure if the younger man could even focus on him. "That's all I want you to think about is how much I love you and care about you," Loki was too drunk, and Thor knew that it would only spiral him into darker thoughts if he dwelled on them from experience. Though.. this was infinitely darker than anything Thor had ever had to deal with-, which only strengthened the blond's resolve.   
  
Thor picked him up and lay him gently onto the bed, ridding the younger of the lingerie, but making no sexual advantages on him as he did. "Baby I'm going to take you far away from everything one day." He promised as he undressed him. "I'm going to take you to places you've never seen and I'm going to make sure no one can hurt you."

 

Loki sighed as Thor’s hands rubbed his side's gently, rubbing away the marks left by the lace. The bed was so warm, and so soft. He felt like he was drifting away. Thor was being so nice to him, and he giggled when he thought of how angry they had been earlier. 

 

“I've never been to Hawaii.” He giggled, then sat up. “I want more champagne.” 

 

Crawling to the edge of the bed, he wiped his blurry eyesight with the back of his hand and reached for the open bottle. 

 

Thor grabbed it before he could, and the other one as well before Loki could try to get that one too.   
"No. You've had enough baby, you're drunk."    
  
Thor walked over to the drink station and put the bottles down and instead got a water bottle kept in the mini fridge.   
He came back to Loki pouting slightly and handed him the now open water.   
  
"Drink." He ordered, but his voice wasn't hard.

 

Obeying, Loki didn't take the water bottle but instead drank when Thor tipped it towards him. It was so cold and he shivered, even more so when he pulled back suddenly and it spilled a bit down his chest. 

 

“Thor.” Loki whined, rubbing the water off. Soon, big arms were wrapped around him, holding him close. Loki caught Thor's hand and saw the ring was on it. “You kept it on. I thought you were going to throw it away as soon as you could.” 

 

Thor looked down at the ring, then back up to Loki.   
  
"Of course I kept it on..." he said quietly, gently squeezing Loki's hand. He moved onto the bed, pulling the wavering man with him.    
"I made you a promise.." though Thor was still angry about the whole situation,. Right now was neither the time nor soberness to talk it out.    
"I said I wouldn't leave you … now I can't."   
  
Loki was about to open his mouth to say something, but Thor silenced him with a kiss.    
"You need to sleep Loki... you'll feel better in the morning.." Thor said, wrapping both his arms around the smaller man.    
  


“I won't be mad if you leave me.” Loki promised, eyes still closed from the kiss. “I'll just die, you know? I'll go see my mum.” 

 

Settling into his arms, Loki sighed and stuck his hand in Thor's still damp hair. 

 

“Before I pulled the trigger.... She told me she loves me and forgave me.” He murmured. “But how can you forgive someone for doing that? I couldn't... Can't...” 

 

He was starting to drift off to sleep, but he was trying to hold on to talk more. No one ever listened to him. 

 

“I'll bet she won't even want to see me when I die.” Turning into Thor’s arms, Loki pulled Thor down for a kiss. “Everyone leaves... So I won't be mad at you when you go.” 

 

"Shut up." Thor growled, catching Loki by surprise by the strength of his voice. He moved so that he was above Loki, an arm braced on either side of his head.    
"Don't you dare say that, Loki Jotun." Thor didn't care if he didn't know his mother or what their relationship between her and her son was, but he knew Loki's statements were bull shit.   
  
"You said your mother forgave you. That she understood what you had to do to survive, that this was the only path you could take. She didn't want to leave you but I know she doesn't hate you. .. and neither do I."    
  
He leaned down and kissed Loki, tasting the alcohol heavy one his breath. "I'm angry Loki. But I meant what I said. I don't want to leave you, and I'm not going to. So you can wipe those thoughts out of your mind right now. I refuse to give up on you."

 

The shock wore away and Loki reached up and gently stroked Thor's face. 

 

“You're so beautiful.” He whispered, clumsily moving the man’s hair back, trying to take him in. “You're just so beautiful.” 

 

Pulling him down all the way, Loki kissed him, then ran his hands up and down the strong shoulders and back of his fiance. To run his fingers in his hair, to feel his skin, so soft and so warm. Everything he loved was in his arms, right there, just so close to him. Sleep was calling him, but he wanted to hold onto Thor as long as he could, to keep touching him and feel him. 

 

“Don't say no...” Loki whispered, making Thor look up at him. “When I ask you to make love to me, don't say no.” 

 

Thor wanted to deny him. He wanted to tell him that he was far too drunk to really think about what he was asking.    
But Loki's soft sweet pleas and sad kisses wore Thor's resolve.    
  
Thor wanted to show Loki that he meant the words that he said, even if they wouldn't be remembered in the morning.    
Thor kissed him again, tongue playing against Loki's lazily as his hand went to rid him of the towel between them. Loki was already half hard, and he helped it along by stroking him.   
  
"I love you baby," he said against his lips. Loki moaned under him, hips lazily pressing up into Thor's as his hand worked him. Without stopping, Thor reached for the lube on the bedside table and wet his fingers with it, slipping them to Loki's hole.

 

“Don't- just get inside me. I'm okay.” Loki begged, reaching down and rubbing Thor’s cock to hardness. “Daddy, please.” 

 

Loki laid back, and didn't fight it as Thor insisted on prepping him, moaning sweetly for his fiance. 

 

“Thor... I'll be your wife, if you want.” He mumbled, spreading his legs wider. “I'll wear dresses for you, baby. And when we get our house, I'll cook and clean for you.” 

 

Pushing Thor off with a grunt, he turned around, and stuck his ass in the air. 

 

“Please, baby.” 

 

Thor took the invitation, running his hands up Loki's tattooed back and back down to grab onto his hips and he pressed into his twitching red hole.    
  
"I don't want a wife," Thor said, thrusting into Loki's tightness as he spoke. He leaned forward and cupped his hand against Loki's throat, pulling him up to sit fully onto his cock. "I want  _ you _ , Loki. As you are."    
  
Thor would have Loki wear dresses as the blond pleased, he would order him around to do menial tasks just for the power of it, but not because he wanted a wife.   
  
"I don't care how fucked up things get for us, how broken you are, I only want you as  _ you _ ."

 

“Haaaaa-” Loki panted, sitting back fully, eyes sliding shut as he took it all in. 

 

“I just want to be perfect for you.” He cried out as he was lifted up and down again. “I want to be everything- ah! Everything you deserve.” 

 

Loki stopped talking as Thor had him bouncing on his lap, and moans fell out instead. He wrapped his arm around Thor's neck, crying out as his prostate was pounded into. A thrill was sent through his body as he heard Thor grunt into his ear, and it made him shiver. Being so pleasantly drunk and feeling so full and loved made him weep in pleasure. 

 

Thor kissed and nipped his neck roughly as he thrusted into his lover. He reached between Loki's spread legs and stroked his cock, while his other hand stayed at his neck.    
  
Loki was a fucked up, imperfect, lawless brat and had more flaws than he did tattoos and piercings,    
But he was perfect to Thor.   
  
Loki had been right when saying Thor had fallen for him on the first day. And he was still falling for the bastard.   
  
Each thrust brought him closer and closer, and he kept fucking into Loki even as the younger's body shuddered and he felt his hot seed spill into Thor's hand.    
The drunk man's cries filled the room, and he reached up to twist a hand into Thor's hair and exposing more of his neck to the large blond.   
  
Thor was milked inside of Loki, and only after a few more deep thrusts, Thor came too, his grip on Loki tensing as he shook with the release.

 

They slumped together, and Loki sighed quietly as he was lifted off of Thor’s softening member. He got up on shaky legs and went to the bar area, taking deep swigs of the flat champagne. 

 

“No- if I don' drink more, I'll ‘ave nightmares.” He slurred when Thor tried to take it away. Leaning on the bar, he tipped the bottle back and with a few deep gulps, he finished the bottle. Humming badly, he let Thor take him to the bed, and he could feel the heat from the alcohol sweep over him, and he sighed happily. A wet cloth was between his legs and it took him a minute to realize it was Thor who was cleaning him up. 

 

“Man, I love you.” He giggled in delight as he was lifted and put further up the bed. “Thor, I love yooouuuu.” 

 

The new wave of alcohol had hit him, especially on his empty stomach, and he was singing a song as Thor tucked him in. 

 

“Gold on your fingertips- fingertips against my cheek-” He sang, catching the hand that had the ring on it, rubbing it ungracefully across his face. 

 

Laying back against the pillows, he closed his eyes, then struggled to open them again. Sleep claimed him almost instantly. 

  
Thor watched over the extremely drunk man as he slept, softly petting his hair when he would groan out and holding him when Loki's hands aimlessly searched for him.    
  
Today had been a hell of a roller coaster of emotion and events and realizations,. And Thor was utterly drained from it. He wanted nothing more than to sleep alongside his ... fiance.. but he couldn't sleep.   
  
He was thinking about Loki's confessions, about what his Laufey made him do, and Thor realized that Loki could have turned out so much more like his father than this poor broken boy in his arms.    
  
And then there was his own father.. extending the option to come back. To be a part of the force he loved so much. And the fact that Odin missed his son so much, he was willing to bend more rules to have him come home and even wanted to help Thor with his hunt.   
  
Thor felt guilty, but, he had no choice but to lie to him. He couldn't know that he'd found him, and that he had fallen even deeper in love; especially when his father only assumed Thor's obsession was out of hate. He'd never let his father think otherwise.    
  
Thor shook the thoughts from his mind as Loki shifted in his sleep. It was best if Odin was kept out off the loop, that way he was out of the Jotun's eyes. And Loki was out of Odin's.   
  
It was almost dawn by the time Thor finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from our hiatus! :D

Gentle fingers stroking Loki’s hair woke him up. His head was pounding but the gentle fingers felt so nice. Sighing, he turned over, and Thor wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into his chest. As Loki woke up fully, he stiffened, then realized his body wasn't hurting. And Thor was kissing him good morning so sweetly. 

 

“What happened last night?” Loki asked, suspicious. “All I remember is.... getting mad at you because you cornered me... And that's it... What happened?” 

 

The hand in his hair came down to stroke his cheek and Loki saw Thor was wearing his ring. 

 

“Why do you have my ring on?” 

 

Thor's hand slowed to a stop, and he furrowed his brows and Loki's confusion.    
  
Did Loki really not remember? ...Maybe he was even more drunk than Thor thought, which honestly was saying something.    
  
".... You don't remember.. anything?" If Loki was telling the truth, everything from him turning the plug off to Sigyn and the proposal and the garden and even here in this room was forgotten.    
  
He looked down at the ring Loki's fingers trailed over.    
  
"Baby.... you, sort of proposed to me.. on stage."

 

“Proposed?” Loki was so confused. “What? Like a business proposal or.... or marriage?!” 

 

He sat up, and then fell back on the bed, his head throbbing. A marriage proposal? 

 

“Fuck! Fuck!” He cursed, rubbing his temples. “I'm so sorry, Thor. Fuck.” 

 

A million thoughts raced through his head. If he proposed on stage, that meant it was in front of everyone, all of his family that had gathered and the associates they had who had been invited. And if Thor had the ring on, it meant he had said  _ yes. _ The thought filled Loki with glee till he remembered that Thor had to have said yes because Loki had done it publicly in front of his family. A notorious crime family and if Thor said no.... 

 

“I'm so sorry, Thor. We don't have to- its fine if you don't want to be. I know we said we would take it slow. I'm so sorry, daddy.” 

 

"Loki, Loki,- baby," Thor put his hand's on Loki's to calm him. "It's alright.."   
  
Thor knew he could have said anything at this point. He could have asked Loki to call it all off, or he could have indeed taken the ring off last night. But he hadn't, and he didn't.    
  
He had meant everything he said. And in the light of the afternoon sun trickling in from the windows, Thor's decision hadn't changed.   
  
"You were extremely drunk.. and angry.. but..." he offered Thor a slight smile to the distraught looking man. "..how can I say no to the man I love?.."   
  


Loki looked at him, smiling a bit. 

 

“But... I know I was acting like a brat last night.... why didn't you punish me?” He asked, secretly glad he didn't have an aching body and a raging headache to wake up to. It would've been too much and there was no way he could take Thor out if he was incapacitated like that. But still, it made him nervous. 

 

Thor smirked.    
  
"Trust me.. I'm still going to punish you for it.. but." Thor wasn't going to tell him everything. Not about their talk or about the confessions Loki spouted drunkenly.    
  
"I just decided to have mercy on you last night." He said instead, lying. "I had a lot to drink too, so, we sort of just tumbled into bed really.."

 

Loki hummed, and cuddled into Thor, smiling into his chest. 

 

“You're my fiance...” He giggled quietly, stroking Thor’s side. Turning his head, he nipped the nipple in front of him, earning a soft, but firm swat to his behind in return. Suckling the nipple, he looked up at Thor, smiling around the reddened bud. His headache wasn't pounding as much. And he was sure his elation at having proposed to Thor and his lover accepting was helping.  

 

Thor moaned lowly, the sound graveling with morning sleepiness.    
  
"Keep that up, and I will punish you right here and now.." he raised a brow, daring Loki to test it.    
But his hands had come up on Loki regardless, slowly running the length of his back, then slowly down his thighs.    
  
"Do you remember what I made you wear last night?" He ventured to ask. "..I should have made it leather.."

 

“Yeah... I had panties on.” Loki replied, pushing Thor to lay back a bit so he could suck on the other, still soft bud. He loved Thor’s body, loved how fit he was and how hot he was. “But leather here.... That should wait till we’re home, daddy.” 

 

He felt down and grabbed Thor’s hardening cock, pumping the shaft. 

 

“Why don't you ever let yourself get lost in the pleasure too? You only do it when you're gonna cum.... Never the whole time.” Loki asked, moving back to the other nipple. He hadn't realized Thor’s were so sensitive. 

 

Thor let out a soft moan, biting his lower lip as Loki played with him.    
"I do get lost in it." He said, "Especially when I'm suffocating you." He smiled, pressing his hips up against Loki's.    
  
"I mean, letting go of control is..," he chuckled, threading his hand through Loki's hair. "..hard."   
  
He pulled Loki up from his nipple to kiss him, not letting him pull away until Loki was panting in breath.

 

Loki continued to toy with his nipples, pinching them and rolling them gently, climbing on top of his man as he did so, kissing him and grinding down. Thor grabbed his hips, and Loki felt the ring against his skin, sending a pleasant shiver through him. 

 

“You should let me tie you up sometime... Just so I can worship you, daddy.” Loki purred, biting his lip. “Completely uninterrupted... Just focusing on you.” 

 

Thor's brows raised.   
  
"Tie  _ me _ up?" It had never crossed his mind, and he couldn't imagine letting this small man on top of him doing so.    
"I don't think I can give up  _ that much _ control, baby." He moaned again when Loki pinched his nipple harder.    
  
He moved his hand from Loki's hair to his ass, giving it a smack before grabbing him and pressing the smaller man against him. He could feel Loki's cock hard against his lower stomach, and he slickened a finger with the precum that was welling there.   
  
Slipping his finger between his cheeks, Thor teased at Loki's entrance.

 

Loki arched, sitting back on Thor’s finger. 

 

“You should.” Loki groaned. “Besides, I can be  _ very _ dominating too.” 

 

He moved to kiss his fiance’s neck, missing the look on Thor’s face, who was remembering the garden. 

 

“I'll tie you up... And kiss and lick every inch of your body, daddy. Fuck-” He hissed as the thick finger entered him all the way. “Fuck, Thor. You do realize you look like a god, right? You're so fucking hot.” 

 

The last part came out as a whine as Thor smacked his ass with his other hand. 

 

Thor growled approval at the sounds Loki was making, pulling his finger out and replacing it with two.   
  
"But I think whining and begging suits you far too much to be dominating," Thor steered the conversation away from the memories and how it had made him feel, because he would make sure he wasn't ever drunk enough to let that happen... again.   
  
Thor spanked Loki again, a little harder.    
"I never gave you your birthday spankings." Thor realized with a grin. He switched their positions and put Loki's back onto the bed, quickly replacing his fingers to make Loki moan again.    
  
"And since I didn't get you a gift.. I'll let you choose how you get them. Belt, hand, or cane?"

 

Loki pouted, biting his lip as he moaned again. 

 

“Uhmm....” He was lost in Thor fingering him, and jolted when his fiance put a hand on his thigh, shaking slightly to get him out of it. “Hand, daddy. I love your hands.” 

 

He took Thor's free one and sucked on the first two fingers, working his tongue around them and moaning as the fingers inside his ass worked harder. 

 

"Mm, fuck, baby.." Thor moaned as Loki sucked on his fingers, feeling the tongue move between them and along the roughness of his skin. He pushed them in, making Loki gag a little and he chuckled, sliding his spit soaked fingers out of his mouth.    
  
Thor leaned down and kissed him, but only a peck, just to make Loki sigh in frustration.    
"Twenty Six," Thor iterated as he sat down on the edge of the bed.    
  
He snapped his fingers and pointed to his knees, and obediently Loki crawled onto his lap. But, instead of supporting Loki on both his legs, Thor lifted one to hook over the back of Loki's effectively pinning the young man to his lap and leaving his hands free.    
  
Loki's ass was presented higher as a result and Thor grabbed a plump asscheek and grinned. "Count them out baby, or I might have to start over."   
  
With that, Thor swung his hand out and smacked his ass. And again, and not he third time, Thor aimed low, hitting the soft sensitive flesh of Loki's thighs hard enough to leave a bright red handprint.

 

The new position sent a thrill through Loki, and even though Thor had him locked in tight, the slight off balance exhilarated him. 

 

“Four!” He cried as Thor brought his hand down onto the backs of his thighs again. It felt  _ so _ good. “Five!” 

 

His cock was rock hard, rubbing against Thor's leg as he was spanked again and again. Tears came to his eyes and he was sobbing within ten spanks, crying out for Thor in between counts. 

 

“Twelve!” He gasped, able to feel the heat coming off his daddy's hand and his own bottom. “Thirteen!” 

 

As Thor spanked him, he felt a surge of relief flow through his body, as if each spank was taking a layer of stress off of him. In the back of his mind, Loki knew more had happened at the party than Thor was going to tell him. 

 

“Haaaaa- sixteen!” He cried out, wiggling a bit. “Daddy, I'm gonna cum!” 

 

"You had better not cum in my lap, boy," Thor said firmly as he slapped him again lower on his thighs which were turning just as red as his ass. "Or I will shove my fist up that tight pretty little ass of yours,"    
  
And Thor meant it. Each yelp of pain brought out the fire in Thor's chest, the anger from last night, the punishment he wanted so badly to delve out for the garden.    
  
He almost wanted Loki to disobey.    
  
"Are you gunna cum like a whining teenager?" SMACK! "Are you that much of a pain slut you'll cum from a punishment?" SMACK!!

 

Loki sobbed as he counted, willing himself to think of other things than the spankings so he wouldn't cum.

 

“Twenty-three!” He cried. He was so  _ close _ . Another smack, and another. “Twenty-five!” 

 

Shuddering breaths wracked his body as he waited for the last spank, but Thor had paused, of all times, to rub his bottom and thighs. It was almost too much when the blond rubbed in between his cheeks, teasing his hole. Loki held his breath, whimpering from the gentle caresses. Wiggling, he wanted that last spank so bad. 

 

And Thor finally gave it to him. 

 

“Twenty-six!” He all but screamed, loudly sobbing, his whole body shaking from the cries. “Daddy, let me cum, let me cum, please.” 

 

His cock was so hard, and it felt like he was going to pass out. 

 

“Thank you for spanking me, daddy.” He cried. After several sobs, he tried to look at Thor. “Was I a good boy, daddy?” 

 

Thor purred at the way Loki's breath shuddered with desperation. Loki hadn't cum like he'd expected, and Thor was a little impressed actually.    
He slowly rubbed the thin man's sore ass, feeling Loki's cock twitch against him.   
  
"Yes baby you were a very good boy. But.." he kept a hand on his ass while the other grabbed a thick handful of hair. "No, you don't get to cum yet. You were very, very bad last night, taking out your plug without daddy's express permission."   
  
Thor could see the tears wetting Loki's red cheeks, had felt them drop onto his thigh and it only served to make his own cock harder.    
  
Thor released his leg from pinning Loki's and sat him up onto the bed.    
"Do not even think about touching yourself, or you won't get to cum until my birthday." He warned and stood up to go to Loki's toy box.    
  
He pulled out the bright red rope he had seen a few days ago, running his fingers along the soft weave of it before returning to his lover. Without saying anything or explaining himself, Thor had Loki turn so he could tie his arms behind his back, then pushed him onto the bed so he could tie his legs too.    
  
Once Loki was completely secured, cock still weeping for attention, Thor took a step back and smiled.    
  
He turned around and lazily made his way to the drinks, grabbing out a water and opening it to drink, completely ignoring Loki's whines of protest.

 

“Daddy, did I take out my plug?” He asked, trying to find some leverage, trying to hump the bed to relieve himself someway. “I don't remember, daddy.” 

 

He didn't expect to be tied up the way he was and realized he had been screaming. He  _ prayed _ it didn't echo down the hallways, but then remembered his uncle once mentioning the rooms were designed in case they needed to be sealed. That reassured him for a moment in thinking that probably meant they were soundproof to a degree. 

 

Loki whined as he saw Thor’s cool eyes watching him. 

 

“I'm sorry, daddy. I don't remember doing that- I'm sorry.” He was getting more desperate, but the thought that something else had happened the night before made him curious. “Daddy, I didn't do anything else bad did I?” 

 

Thor didn't answer him, instead drinking his water and setting it down slowly. Next to the two empty bottles of Champagne before walking back to Loki.    
  
His cock was still hard, and Thor stroked himself as he looked Loki over. The bright red against his pale tattooed skin contrasted beautifully as Loki struggled in them. Part of him wished he'd learned that knot-tying art, ,.. that would be gorgeous on his captive lover.    
  
"Tell me what you remember from the party and after. Everything you think might have happened last night." He didn't think Loki would remember. Not if he didn't remember even proposing, but Thor wanted to be sure.

 

Screwing up his face in concentration, Loki stopped moving, trying to remember. It was all so fuzzy. He closed his eyes, trying to think. 

 

“Daddy got mad cause I was close with my friend...” Loki said, eyebrows furrowing. “So you made my plug stronger, and took me to a corner...” 

 

He blushed, remembering how desperate he had been. 

 

“I humped daddy's leg, and you told me to be a good boy, or else I was gonna be in wet panties.” He squirmed, thinking about it. “But I got mad because all of my family was there... And I can't look weak, even in front of them. So I went to the bathroom and turned off the plug, but I didn't take it out, daddy.” 

 

Thor still looked unsatisfied. 

 

“I drank a lot after that... I remember being really, really mad, daddy. But... I can't tell why, but I felt better... I think I went out to get air.” He paused. “But that's all I can really remember, daddy.” 

 

Thor watched Loki as he spoke. He really didn't remember.   
  
"I'll tell you what happened," Thor walked to the edge of the bed, towering over Loki's bound form.    
"You and Pietro got handsy. I warned you to stay off of him and you deliberately disobeyed after turning the plug off. I tried to be nice, separating you two but , well.. it didn't work."    
  
Thor felt the jealousy rising in him again as he spoke. He didn't like being ignored, which is what Loki had done.    
"Sigyn tried to talk to me, and then you decided to propose." Thor fingered the ring still on his hand.. "And baby.. I was so angry with you."    
  
Thor watched as Loki tried to remember any of this, a flash of anger passing behind his eyes when Thor mentioned Sigyn.    
  
"And oh yes.. we did go and get some air. And you slapped me. And pulled a knife on me, and your belt."

 

Loki’s eyes widened at the last part, then he looked confused. 

 

“Daddy-?” He let his head fall to the bed, trying to remember. The cool air from the night before, he could feel that. It was on his neck... on his stomach.... on his thighs. “I-I don't remember that, Thor.” 

 

Thor was still heated from the memory, and it wasn't entirely from anger. Thor trailed his fingers up Loki's bewildered face, curling around a dark lock as he continued.    
  
"You undressed in the garden, right down to your lacy lingerie I had you wear. That was when you removed your plug and.." he stopped himself. "Mm.... well.." he ignored the damned heat that crawled up his neck thinking about Loki dominating him.    
  
He let the lock of hair fall from his fingers. "I went back to the room and you went back to the party for a little while."

 

“Wait- why was I undressed?” Loki asked, leaning into the hand, whining softly when it moved away. “Daddy, what happened in the garden? I don't remember any of it... I... Did I really slap you?” 

 

He didn't think he was  _ that _ mad, but then 

again, he knew he wouldn't have drank that much if he wasn't pissed. 

 

"Yes.."   
Thor bit his lower lip, not saying anything for a few seconds.   
  
"You... were teaching me a lesson." Thor said finally. "No... you were claiming me, actually." Thor looked back to Loki, hating that his own expression changed when he admitted what happened. "We had sex and you,,." His fingers unconsciously went to his mouth. "Rode me,. And fucked my mouth, .. came on my face.." the memory was still so fresh, and his cock twitched despite Thor's efforts on having tried to deny that he had sort of enjoyed it.

 

Loki flushed a deep red, and squirmed, looking away. All of that? He did  _ all _ of that? His face was screwed up again, not in confusion, but in disappointment.

 

“I don't remember any of that....” He pouted, then looked up at Thor. “Let's do it again, so I can remember it, daddy.” 

 

The thought that he dominated Thor, while still being a bottom, made it all the more pleasurable. But if he was going to do it again, he didn't want to be angry. He wanted to exude the same control and cool as Thor. 

 

“Daddy, let me do it again, please.” He begged, so turned on by the thought. 

 

Thor stared at him. It had been one thing to let it happen while they were both drunk, and angry- but   
To do it without, and completely sober-,.? Thor was awash again with the heat and his heart beat a bit faster.   
  
Damn it- Thor was a dom, he was a sadist- he enjoyed being the one to torture.    
  
So why had Thor enjoyed it?   
  
"I don't know baby," the crossed his arms and instead of looking at Loki's big pleading eyes, he took in the way he was tied up. Gift wrapped almost. He was Thor's.    
"We were both pretty drunk."

 

“I want that as my real birthday present, daddy.” Loki begged, wriggling, so turned on again. “Please, daddy.” 

 

With a whine, he tried humping the bed again, finally getting a bit of relief when a bit of bunched up blanket found its way under him. Thor just watched him quietly as Loki humped desperately. It wasn't enough to relieve him, and Loki whined more. 

 

“You liked it, didn't you?” Loki asked. “You like being told you're mine, don't you, daddy?” 

 

That heady feeling from the garden was returning as Thor watched Loki, swallowing when he asked.    
Thor realized just how much more turned on Loki had become just from talking about it, which in turn had the same effect on the larger man.    
  
"..Yes," he finally admitted, flushing slightly. "I liked it.."    
  
He leaned over Loki, their eyes locking in an unreadable expression as Thor loosened the rope's knots.

 

Untied, Loki sprawled out for a moment, relaxing his limbs before he caught Thor's wrist and pulled him down on top of him. 

 

Grinding up against his hips, and with a firm hand in the blond locks, Loki kissed him roughly. 

 

“ _ Du er min nå.” _ Loki purred deeply against Thor's lips. “You are mine now.” 

 

The shiver it sent through Thor was enough to convince Loki to go through with it. Grabbing a handful of his lover’s ass, Loki flipped them, running his hands down the tanned body in the same way Thor did. Possessively. The tattooed man was admiring his property. As he did so, Loki made the note to himself that one day he would have to fuck Thor too. Luckily,  the ring on his finger meant they had time for that. 

 

Getting off, Loki slapped Thor’s thigh lightly. 

 

“Go pick out something for me to wear, daddy.” He ordered softly. 

 

Thor got up from the bed, cock aching heavily between his legs as he did. Even the small slap on his thigh had sent a jolt through him, and he couldn't believe he was about to let Loki do this again.   
  
Thor looked through the fetish wear, going in between a few different ones a few times before finally pulling out one.    
It was solid black, with ornate straps that would cross over his shoulders and by his neck, leaving most of his chest bare for Thor to admire tattoos and toy with pierced nipples. Straps wrapped around to create a crotchless thong, held together with the barest amount of dark lace.    
  
"This one.." Thor took it from the wardrobe and came back to the bed, presenting it to Loki.

 

“Dress me.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Thor obeyed, and Loki ran his hands through the man's hair as he was dressed in basically straps. “Mmm... my fiance... go sit up against the headboard.” 

 

Loki’s eyes followed as Thor obeyed again, and his cock twitched between his legs at his lover’s compliance. Knowing he had seen it, Loki looked over the side of the bed and smiled, scooping up the belt as he crawled up to meet Thor, stopping his his feet. Folding it, Loki gently ran it across his daddy’s legs, watching him. Then up and down the side of one thigh, grazing his balls as he moved it across to the other side. Climbing, Loki sat in thor's lap, purposefully pushing Thor’s cock down, sitting on top of it.He caught the blond’s mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss, a hand tightly in his hair, the other scratching down the side of a well formed pec. 

 

“This-” He said, pulling thor's hair back to separate them, then kissed Thor again. “This mouth is mine.” 

 

He trailed down and kissed along Thor's neck, briefly wrapping his hand around the front and squeezing. 

 

“This neck is mine.” 

 

He kissed and sucked on both nipples, biting down on one to make Thor moan. 

 

“These nipples are mine...” Then claimed Thor’s mouth again, yanking his hair back as he kissed him deeper. “Your moans.... they're mine too.” 

 

Sitting back, he made eye contact with Thor, still holding him tightly by his hair. Then he slapped him, hard, across the face, bringing him in for a kiss before Thor could catch his breath. 

 

“You're  _ mine.” _ He growled against his lips. 

 

The strike and the kiss stole Thor's breath, and he moaned when Loki tugged his hair back harder.    
Being told over and over he was Loki's, with no alcohol to impede either of them, was even more intoxicating than the garden.    
  
His hands settled onto Loki's waist, fingers dipping under the straps that curved around his skin and he was struck with the urge to tear them off of his thin body.   
  
"I'm yours," Thor breathed, tugging at the outfit to pull him closer. His cock pulsed again, and the way Loki was sitting on it was frustratingly restricting and he pressed his hips up against Loki's again.

 

When Thor’s grip became possessive, he pushed the man's hand off, holding them in his own, kissing the tips and palms. 

 

“These are mine, too. These beautiful, strong hands... They belong to me.” Loki sucked on a finger, then, with his hands over Thor's, ran them all over his body, over the straps and lace. “I'll buy you a proper ring, daddy. One that's nice and big... and shiny... so anyone who sees it knows you're mine.” 

 

Getting off of his lover, Loki sank down between his legs, spreading them wide. 

 

“This big cock is mine too, daddy.” Taking it into his mouth, Loki slurped on the head, making it shiny with his spit. Lapping up the precum, he laughed. “All of the cum that spills from here... it's  _ all _ mine.” 

 

Reaching under, he grasped Thor’s cheeks hard. 

 

“Even your ass is mine.” Loki dared, licking down his balls, and then with a quick swipe of his tongue, licked Thor’s virgin hole, kissing it. “One of these days, I'm going to fuck you so hard that  _ you _ pass out.” 

 

Sitting, Loki grabbed the lube from the bedside table, holding the bottle high, spilling some onto Thor’s cock. 

 

“Lube up that big cock for me, baby. I wanna sit on it.” Loki demanded. 

 

Thor didn't hesitate to bid Loki's request and he stroked himself, slicking his cock with another moan.    
  
"I want to feel you baby," he looked up at Loki, watching the way the younger's eyes drank him up. He arched his hips a little, flexing the muscle of his lower abdomen just for show, and was rewarded with a small smirk from his lover.    
  
He finally pulled his hand away, leaving his wet cock standing and practically begging for more attention. "Sit on me baby," Thor urged with his hips again.

 

Loki didn't satisfy them right away. Instead, he played with Thor's nipples, sucking and biting while he tugged on the other one. Thor's hand came underneath him and played with his pierced ones and Loki moaned appreciatively. Sitting up, but keeping some distance between Thor’s cock, Loki rubbed a pierced nipple against Thor's, blushing despite himself as he did so. The sound it drew from Thor was well worth it, and Loki claimed his mouth. A strand of saliva connected their lips as they parted, which made Loki kiss him again, roughly. 

 

Sitting back, Loki straddled Thor, a hand guiding Thor into his warmth. As he sunk down on his cock, he slapped him across the face again. 

 

“You're my fucking bitch, Thor. At the end of the day, you fucking belong to me.” 

 

Thor cussed out a moan, the tightness around his cock only being amplified when Loki slapped him. He threw a glare up at Loki, almost throwing the younger onto the bed in a flare of retaliation to his words, but it was doused by the equal pleasure from them coupled with the pain radiating from his cheek.   
He wanted this-, he wanted Loki to claim him more than he wanted to pin him down and fuck him into the mattress.    
  
He throbbed inside of Loki, thrusting up immediately to urge Loki to start riding him.    
"Baby don't tease me-,"   
  


Loki grabbed the belt, smacking the side of Thor’s thigh with it, loving the way Thor jumped.  

 

“I'll tease you all I want, Thor. Did you think I'd wait five years and not have my way with you?” He grabbed his hair and smacked his thigh again. “Ohhhh, fuck- you're so fucking big. I love riding this big cock.” 

 

He was rolling his hips, letting Thor thrust up into him. Loki was high on the sensation of dominating Thor like this, and that his love was being so compliant. Every few seconds, he would hit him with the belt, his fingers coming up to pinch his nipple. Thor was making noises Loki didn't know he could make and it was intoxicating. 

 

“Tell me who you belong to, baby.” Loki demanded, using the belt to slap Thor’s side. 

 

Thor cried out as the belt hit him again, stringing the same spot several of the others had before. The pain flashed and melted into pleasure, turning his cry to a loud unabashed moan.   
He hadn't expected Loki to take the role so quickly, and his hits were stronger for someone so thin, but fuck if he weren't turned on in a whole new level.   
  
He didn't stop fucking into Loki's ass no matter how many times he was hit, and he panted and his hands found purchase in the straps of Loki's panties again.   
  
"You-," he managed out between breaths, "I belong to you-"

 

“That's right, bitch.” Loki growled through gritted teeth. Thor hit his sweet spot and he couldn't help dropping his head back, moaning loudly as the head kept nudging into it. “Fuck- oh fuck, I'm gonna fucking-” 

 

He grabbed Thor’s hands, binding them with the belt, then held them over his head. Standing, he forced his cock in Thor's mouth, groaning in satisfaction. The sounds it made as he fucked his mouth made him drop his head back again, his hand firmly in Thor’s hair. Looking to the side, he saw his fiance was thrusting into the air, and a whine showed his frustration at having nothing to relieve him. Loki let go of his hands, which were locked in place by Loki’s other hand in the man’s hair. Thrusting harder, he slapped Thor’s face again. 

 

“Fuck!” He cursed, sliding out and cumming on Thor’s face, milking every last drop onto his fiance’s face. “God, you look so handsome like this.” 

 

He sat back down on Thor’s cock. 

 

“You're such a slut- you're gonna cum in me with my cum all over your face.” He sneered. 

 

Thor gasped a moan when Loki sat back on him again, the movement of his mouth opening slipping some of Loki's seed into his mouth, tasting the salt of his lover's claim.   
  
Fuck he was going to cum, pulling against Loki's hold on his arms he wanted to grab onto him but was reminded of the belt restraining him instead.   
  
"Fuck-fuck baby I'm gunna -" he couldn't even finish his sentence before his whole body was rocked with the orgasm, filling Loki with hot white jets of cum. Loki rode him out as he did, fucking Thor until he gave every bit into his ass.

 

Loki stilled after a moment, pulling Thor's  messy face to him, kissing him. With his finger, he cleaned up Thor’s face, having him lick it clean when it was too loaded with cum. 

 

He undid the belt and dropped it, kissing Thor, soothing the slap marks with his hands and mouth. 

 

“Thank you, daddy.” He whispered against his lips. “That was the best birthday present ever.” 

 

Thor returned the kiss with heated vigor, answering his thanks with a growl of approval and wrapped his free arms around him to pull the smaller man flush against him.   
  
Thor's head still spun with the control he'd let his lover take, and though he wouldn't let it happened often, he had to admit he enjoyed it just as much as Loki had.   
  
"You're welcome baby," he finally said, pulling away from the kiss. "Happy birthday, brat,"

 

\---  

 

If Loki thought Thor had been pleased with their bedroom activities in the early afternoon, it was nothing compared to watching the blond tackle the waves. Surfing in Australia- it was something the ex cop had always wanted to do, yet never had the chance before. Loki was sitting on his board, safe from the waves, covering his body in a full wetsuit. As a child, he's had some relative success with surfing, but it was a skill that had to be practiced. Thor definitely had been surfing all his life and it made Loki so happy to watch him. 

 

As for the tattooed man, he was fine just sitting on his board, letting the waves bob him up and down. 

 

The ex cop looked like he belonged with all of the other surfing beach bums that inhabited the Australia coast. 

 

The waves that Thor was surfing were everything he imagined Australia's beaches would be like. The water was cool and choppy and perfect as he balanced on his board, even able to kneel and skim his hand along the water as he did.    
  
It had been so long since he'd felt the ocean's spray, or the salted wind or the sun that beat down warmly and Thor hadn't realized just how much he had missed being on the water.    
  
He had been so ecstatic when Loki suggested going to the beach, and then with childlike excitement when he mentioned getting surfboards. He couldn't help it, nor the grin that had been on his face quite literally the entire time they'd been out.   
  
Loki stayed in the shallows despite Thor's constant coaxing, but,. He did look nice in that wetsuit. Maybe Thor would get him some full body fetish-wear when they were back stateside.   
  
Thor was knocked off his board by a particularly large swell, yanking him out of his thoughts as he met with salt water. He resurfaced laughing however, and straddled his board to swim back over to Loki.   
  
"Come on baby," he said as he pulled up by him, greeting him with a salty kiss. "Pleaseee come surf with me?"

 

Loki leaned into his kiss, shaking his head as he pulled away a moment later. 

 

“No, baby. I'm not good at surfing. I can do the tiny waves, but nothing like what you're doing.” He objected for the thousandth time. “Besides, I can't watch you if I'm surfing.” 

 

Thor pleaded some more, and Loki found himself paddling out to a smaller swell of waves. True to his word, Loki could hold his own on the small waves, but after a few of those, he gave up, retreating to the shallows again, staying seated on his board. 

 

Thor let him be for now, happy he was able to get a little bit from the smaller man. Loki wasn't bad, honestly, but he was clearly just not used to the water or the fact it changed roughness on its own whim.   
  
But, if Loki was going to be watching him, Thor would give him a show.   
He took on larger waves, dusting off his old skills as a local surf contest champion in his youth.    
  
But, 18 was many years ago, and the 34 year old looked fantastic before crashing a few times off the waves.    
He didn't mind though, because even from his distance he would hear Loki laughing.    
  
After a while, Thor paddled back over to Loki, newly taking the younger man off his board as he brought him in for a deep kiss.    
"Thank you for taking me to the beach, baby."

“You can't visit Australia without visiting the beaches, baby.” Loki replied, returning the kiss. “Let's go to Macca’s.” 

 

That confused Thor and Loki didn't divulge what it was until they were in the car Erik had loaned them while they were out and about. 

 

“Well think about it, babe- its food.” Loki teased him, getting pleasure from Thor’s obvious frustration at not knowing what it is. “You've had it before.” 

 

It wasn't until Thor saw the large Golden Arches that it suddenly clicked, and he busted out laughing.    
  
"Mc Fucking Donald's??" He laughed and Loki nodded enthusiastically as he parked.    
  
"No, Maccas," Loki corrected with a smile as went inside the overly air conditioned building and ordered, and they sat in a back booth as they ate.    
  
It was all so wonderfully nostalgic and new at the same time that Thor couldn't possibly have been in any other mood than good.

 

Loki snuggled into his side and fed him a fry. It felt so nice- almost like a normal outing. While they would be able to do these often, Loki would make sure they could once in a while. Go places where they weren't known. 

 

“Today has been so good.” He sighed, laying his head on Thor’s shoulder. “So we have tomorrow, and then we leave. Is there anything else you want to do while we are here? There's kangaroo farms and stuff like that. We might be able to hit up Sydney if you want to sight see, my love.” 

 

"Oh I love kangaroos!-" Thor covered his mouth realizing how loudly he'd said that, but they both laughed when they got a few heads to turn their way.   
  
"Actually..." Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder. "There is something else I've wanted to do..and - promise you won't judge me for it?" He got a raised brow from Loki, but Thor didn't continue until the younger man nodded.   
  
"I've, sort of always wanted to go see a show the opera house. In Sydney." He admitted.

 

Loki couldn't help laughing loudly, not at his request but that Thor seemed embarrassed about it. 

 

“Baby, of course we can go. Did you really think I'd say no?” He giggled when Thor seemed offended. “My uncle has a permanent box there.” 

 

\---

 

They were seated comfortably in the box, with their hands clasped together. Thor was dressed in a tuxedo, borrowed from Erik, who used to be quite built back in the day. The production for the night was a ballet of Notre Dame de Paris. It was in the second part of it, and Loki turned to look at Thor. 

 

He was enchanted by all of it. 

 

Thor didn't understand any of the language, but he didn't need to, and he was genuinely surprised and enchanted by how easily he followed the story.   
  
Thor probably shouldn't have been as surprised as he was Loki's family had a reserved box at the Opera House, but it had, and they had got tickets that night.   
  
He hadn't told Loki the whole reason he wanted to come.    
It reminded him of his childhood, or specifically of his mother.   
  
When Thor had been young, maybe six or seven, he and his mother had gone to a local theater to see an opera, and he remembered how happy she had been. She had even cried. It had been the happiest Thor remembered seeing her in those days.   
  
She'd suffered a miscarriage a month before, and it had lead her and Odin to have loud and angry arguments almost nightly.   
Thor hadn't understood the gravity of everything at that age, but he knew it was bad.    
  
Frigga had filed for divorce shortly after. She hadn't fought Odin for custody over Thor, not wanting her surviving son to go through all the legal trials that would have come.   
  
The opera had been one of the last times he'd spent with her.   
  
At the end of the performance, Thor stood and applauded as much of the audience did. It had been a beautiful show, and Thor brought his arm around Loki's waist and kissed his gratitude to the smaller man.

 

“I'm so happy to see you're happy, my love.” Loki said, kissing him again. “If there's anything you  _ ever _ want to do, we can do it, okay? I don't want you to feel like you can't ask me... We will do everything, my love.” 

 

His promise resonated deeply in his love’s eyes, and he pulled Thor in for another kiss. 

 

“I love you... Will you take my last name?” He asked. The idea they were engaged had weighed heavily on his mind, and he had been burning to ask. And here, in the beauty of the opera house, with them dressed so nicely. He knelt down, and held Thor’s hand again. “Let me ask you properly.... Will you marry me?” 

 

Surprise showed on Thor's face, and the sounds of the applause in the background muffled as he stared down at Loki's beautiful green eyes.    
  
He wanted to say yes immediately, because he had already had time to process it and decide that he indeed did want this, that he wanted to be with Loki.   
  
But taking his last name... wasn't the same as it would be for a normal couple. The Jotun name was infamous, and it had the crime connotation attached to it. It was more than just Loki's surname..    
  
And Thor hesitated to answer.    
  
But..   
  
Really..    
  
Thor was already in the center of all of this. He was Loki's already in all but name.   
....What more could that change?   
  
Thor squeezed Loki's hand and pulled him up to kiss him hard. It was decisive.    
"Yes," Thor answered.

 

Holding him tight, Loki buried his face in his neck. 

 

“I never cried this much till I met you.” He said in his ear, wiping away tears from his face. “I'm going to make you the happiest man on earth. Fuck, I'm going to make you so happy, Thor.” 

 

And he meant it.

 

\---

 

It was their last full day in Australia and Loki had surprised Thor by handing him a stack of cash. 

 

“Buy whatever you want. There's got to be some things here that we can't find at home.” Loki insisted, as they walked through the large shopping plaza. “You don't really have any clothes.” 

 

Thor only time Thor had ever held this much cash was when he had to bag it for evidence.    
And he realized,    
That Loki had become his Sugar Daddy...   
  
"I have plenty of clothes," however, six shirts and four pairs of pants did not convince the younger man and he dragged him into one of the shops that sold nicer clothing than the worn ones he kept.    
  
It took Loki a few minutes of convincing and a very intense and 'threatening to become physical' kiss to have Thor finally agree to update and expand his wardrobe.   
  


“Fuck, you look so hot.” Loki said. The shop they were in was very upscale and had huge dressing rooms. Loki was sitting on a chair, watching as Thor slid on $300 AUD jeans, noting how he had to pull them over his butt a bit more. “You look so good in expensive things, daddy.” 

 

Some nice shoes, new shirts, jackets, and pants. Even new underwear. If Loki  _ cared _ to sum up how much he had spent, it was well over $3000 on his love. But if he was going to be his official eye candy and husband, he needed to look good. Even Volstagg and Hogun had luxury wardrobes for events. 

 

They were passing by a jewelry shop and a ring caught Loki’s  eye. Just one for him, but maybe there was something for Thor too. 

 

“What do you think of this one?” Loki asked, holding a single dangling earring to his ear. The ring had turned out to be nothing he actually liked on. “You should get something, Thor. Something really nice.” 

 

Thor smirked at the earring Loki was playing with, but shook his head.    
"I don't know, babe." He looked over the shining ornaments behind the case. It still felt strange to be spending someone else's money, especially on things that were so-- ... expensive.    
  
His gaze lingered on a thick titanium band, set with a single small ruby, but moved on when he saw the price.    
  
"Hey-" he said suddenly and turned to Loki. "Why don't we get a piercing?"

 

Loki craned to look at the ring Thor had eyed. 

 

“That sounds wonderful- do you like that ring?” He asked. Thor raised his hand and said it was too expensive. Looking at the tag, it was $20,000 AUD. “We can get it, baby.” 

 

"Loki,.." Thor protested, bringing a hand up to his thin shoulder to gently pull him away from the jeweler's counter. "It's more expensive than the entirety of our shopping spree. It's nice, sure, but I can't ask you to get it for me on a whim, baby,"

 

Loki shrugged the hand off and turned to look at Thor. 

 

“I need to find you a proper engagement ring anyways.” He said. “And besides.... I told you I'm going to give you everything you deserve. Thor... this... this is almost nothing to me in terms of price. Its a penny compared to my wealth. Really, darling, if you like it and think it will make a suitable engagement ring, then I will buy it for you.” 

 

His voice kind, but his expression was stern. 

 

“I don't need to buy your love or attention- I have that. I'm not trying to do anything other than give you what you want and what you deserve. Besides,” He said with a cheeky smile. “If I say you have to have it, then you're going to have it and there's nothing you can do about it.” 

 

  
Thor opened his mouth to retort-, then closed it again, realizing he had all his excuses taken away.    
  
Loki was treating him like Thor would treat him if their financial roles had been replaced.. not to gain approval but rather just to shower him in things that would make him happy.    
  
And, as much as Thor wouldn't admit it out loud.. Loki was right; all the brat had to do was bat his eyes at the blond and he would bend., or break the rules until they bent for him.   
  
"I.. suppose there's really no arguing with that, is there." Thor smirked, but leaned down to kiss his lover.    
"You're going to spoil me if you're not careful," he warned as Loki steered them back to the counter and asked to see the ring Thor had eyed.   
  
It was a surprising fit, and was heavy on his hand in an almost comforting way.    
"I really like it," he looked up to Loki who had a smirk, hinted with triumph and a bit of 'I told you so'.

 

“We’re purchasing this, and my fiance will be wearing it out.” Loki said, handing the woman a card. A few moments later, they were back in the Australian sun and Loki decided it was time for lunch. “There's some high rise place I went to a while back... I think it's still here somewhere. Unless of course you want to eat trash instead of $80 plates, baby.” 

 

Even if Thor had insisted on Macca’s again, Loki held his hand and found the building. Seated at the top, they had a fantastic view of the coast and city. 

 

“Mmm, it’s so beautiful here.” Loki said, looking out the window. “Where do you want our wedding to be, love?” 

 

Thor hadn't given it any thought.    
Like,.. less than the thought he'd given to the engagement ring now on his hand.    
  
Thor shrugged slightly as he ran a finger over the ruby.   
"I'm not sure. Honestly never thought I would get married, so.." he chuckled softy and looked back up to Loki.    
  
"What about you? Grand church? Beach maybe?" He guessed wth a smile. Loki looked radiant in this light, backlit by the lowering sun over the city below.

 

Loki shook his head. 

 

“No, I always assumed I would get married in the family home. My father married both of his wives there. Hela’s mother and my....” He paused, swallowing thickly. “And my mum. We have a beautiful ballroom, and there's a small chapel on the grounds. I was present when my father married Hela's mother. It was quite beautiful. Photos from his and my mum’s wedding were just as beautiful.” 

 

He looked lost in thought for a moment. 

 

“But we can get married whenever and wherever you want, my love.” He said with a smile. “And then we will go to a beautiful beach for our honeymoon and you can surf to your heart’s content.”

 

Thor smiled, and took Loki's hand in his own. He hadn't missed the look that crossed over his face when he had mentioned his mother.    
He still didn't know Thor knew what happened to her, that he blamed himself for his father's cruelty.    
  
"I ,. Think a beach would be fantastic always," he instead had Loki focus on just the wedding. "There's Hawaii or Aruba,,. Maybe even South Africa, there's a place there you can touch wild great whites." He grinned at the look Loki gave him.    
  
"My parents married in Northern Cali, with all the redwoods and ferns as big as cars. She was a bit of a hippie and dad catered to her every whim."

 

“Tell me more about your family, baby. I wanna know every single thing about you.” He nearly begged. “I want to know about your childhood. Did you have a dog growing up? When did you start surfing? Is your extended family large?” 

 

A million questions poured out of Loki’s mouth. He just wanted to know- no,  _ craved _ to know what a normal childhood was like. 

 

Thor was surprised by the enthusiasm In what Loki asked, but the brightness in his green eyes made it utterly impossible for the blond not to answer each question thrown at him.   
  
He told Loki about his parents, about how they had been like a perfect team as much as he remembered, and explained the divorce as well. Most of it was in fuzzy detail, but Loki listened intently.    
Thor told him his father was strict after that, upholding rules and laws within their home which he'd learned to obey without question.   
  
Thor also had several dogs growing up, but his favorite had been a mutt his father let him keep after his parent's divorce. He'd named him Masky because of a black band of fur around his eyes, as well as not having been very imaginative with names at that age, but it made Loki laugh.   
  
He had a few aunts, an uncle, but most of them had lived across country so he didn't see them often, and had honestly forgotten some of their names.    
The LAPD had become his extended family instead, especially when his father had climbed the ranks and had the respect of the entire department.   
  
Surfing had been a pastime, but he had entered a contest on a whim and found he'd had a knack for it, and had practiced until he did it competitively. It had been where he met Fandral, and they boys had become fast friends, even going into academy together.   
  
As Thor spoke, he realized how much of his life had centered around law, and how ingrained it had become in his day to day life. He thought about his father's offer the other night, and he mentally cursed himself for not even texting him back after ending the call like he did.    
  
..Thor realized he wouldn't be able to invite his father to his wedding. Or anyone, really. Outside of Loki, Thor's social life had consisted of the LAPD. There was no way they could be present,.. there was no way he could even tell his dad he was engaged... that he'd agreed to take the Jotun name.   
  
It might actually kill his old man if he knew.

 

Loki could sense the sadness right away, seeing the realization on his face. 

 

“Love...” But Loki didn't know what to say. He couldn't offer a balm to the pain he knew Thor must be feeling. He was the root of it all, of course. “Oh Thor, I love you much.” 

 

Loki had his family, and his friends. The life he lived, it was one he knew well. Thor, however, knew nothing about living it. Somehow, Loki was going to have to have him make friends and socialize more. But that might be too much to ask of the cop. Wheels were turning in the tattooed man’s brain as he started to think of the ways he could help Thor. 

 

And more sex seemed like a good idea, of course. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry again for the long disappearances. Both Yakisoba and I have been tackling a lot in our day-to-day lives but we will be better about posting on a regular basis again soon! Thank you all for being so patient with us and continuing to love our stories!! <3

They had been home for three days. During that time, Loki, who couldn't sleep after changing time zones, let Thor rest in their room while he reviewed the plans. Hela was gone, implementing the first run of drugs herself. Taneleer had also left, as there was apparently some rare item he just “has to have”, and his brother went along with him. 

 

It was nearing night, and Loki could finally feel his body begging for sleep. 

 

Nodding to Hogun, the man gathered papers and threw them in the fire. Bidding his men good night, Loki made his way upstairs to find Thor in bed, reading a book. 

 

“Hello, daddy.” Loki purred, standing in the doorway, his arms folded loosely around his waist. “You look rather snug, don't you?” 

 

Thor looked up, not having heard him open the door, but greeted him with a smile and put the book down on his lap.   
"I'd be more snug if you'd come back to bed baby,"    
  
Thor folded back the blankets and patted the spot next to him to coax the gangster from the doorway.    
"How long has it been since you've actually slept?"   
  
Unlike Loki, Thor was able to shake off the jet lag with ease and having no problem adjusting.    
The cold, however, was a different story, and as soon as they had landed Thor missed the heat of Australia. It was snowing yet again and showed little sign of it stopping anytime soon.

 

Loki dropped his clothes as he went, crawling in beside his fiance. Instantly, he felt warmth soak through him and he cuddled up against him. Thor held him to his side and they nuzzled noses, something Loki had done by accident before, but now it seemed already a habit as old as time. 

 

“Mmm.... It’s been about a day.” Loki answered truthfully, for there was no point in lying. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

 

Thor hummed and raised a brow, stopping their nuzzling. 

 

“I know this life will be.... uncomfortable, in some aspects for you at first.” Loki said, holding Thor’s hand. “Which is why I wanted to discuss activities for you to do, that way you're not just sitting in our room. I would rather you do not participate in what I am doing, because _ I know  _ you will be uncomfortable.” 

 

Thor was silent at first. He always was when Loki's business was brought up between them. While Thor wasn't trying to pretend it wasn't happening anymore, he didn't actively seek to know what was going on either.    
  
So, he gave a small nod to keeping himself busy with literally anything else.    
  
"What sort of activities are you thinking?"

 

Loki moved to sit on Thor’s lap, gently kissing him. 

 

“See, that's where I wanted your opinion, daddy.” It was a serious talk, but he wanted Thor to feel something other than gloom. “Do you want to learn a language? An instrument? I can bring tutors here for you. Perhaps there's some passion or talent... We can pursue your passion for dominating me at night.... And your talent for making me scream then.... We can get you a pet, baby. Do you want a pet?” 

 

Chuckling as Thor ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“Besides me, love.” 

 

"I wouldn't mind a dog.." Thor chuckled. He hadn't had a pet since high school really, and beyond just liking them, Thor thought Loki might benefit from the unconditional affection an animal tended to give. Though, Loki seemed to be more of a cat person.   
  
"And,, dominance training is a thing?" Thor hadn't even considered there were people to teach the art of it.. and the idea was enticing. He certainly wouldn't mind expanding the small arsenal of ideas and practices he had to make Loki submit.    
  


“Well... Why do you think I'm such a good baby for you, Thor?” Loki purred. “When I moved to America, I had about two years before my father insisted I begin my empire. During that time... the underground scene was my home.” 

 

He had learned how to tie ropes, and how to train new pets. It was when he was helping a dom train a sub that he realized he rather enjoyed being a pet, but could dom if he needed. 

 

“I'll teach you what you want to know, my love.” Loki sighed, kissing Thor’s neck. “But I cannot do that during the day. Would you like a dog? We can find you the perfect one.” 

 

Thor smiled widely, and pulled Loki so that he was on top of him. He kissed him softly.    
"Would you be fine with daddy giving his attention to someone other than you?" He laughed, not cari when the book slid to the floor.  He was just teasing, but he loved the little pout on his lover's face.   
  
"... maybe you and I can visit a pound. See if any of them connects with you too." He cocked his head slightly. "You've had pets before right?"

 

“Mmm, I'll still be daddy's baby...” Loki hummed softly, running his hands through Thor’s hair. “No... I had a goldfish once.” 

 

His fiance's hands were cupping his cheeks, holding them tight as they kissed. Sleep was calling to Loki, but he honestly didn't care. His will to kiss and make love with his man was too strong. 

 

“I've always wanted a dragon... and then I found out they're not real.” Loki pouted, pushing Thor's shirt up to play with his nipples. They were still wildly sensitive from being pierced, but they looked so good, the silver standing out against the pink nubs. Loki's navel likewise was sore, as he also got pierced during their last day in Australia. 

 

Thor moaned under Loki's teasing, the mix of subtle pain and pleasure turning him on easily. He had almost not got them pierced, but, as had been proven time and time again, all Loki really had to do was beg Thor sweetly.    
  
"What about a snake then?," Thor asked, pressing up against Loki as his hands roamed his body. "Seems fitting, doesn't it?" Thor actually loved snakes, and had begged his father for one years ago, without success.    
  
Thor switched their positions so that Loki was on the bed and Thor over him, leaning to catch his mouth in a kiss before he answered.

 

Loki laughed into the kiss. Of course he would say a snake. 

 

“I don't mind that, love. I want whatever you want. Except for rodents.” He said, hissing in pleasure when Thor gently toyed with his new piercing. “But a dog or a cat would be a good option... You can get whatever you want, but I don't want you to be lonely while I'm working.” 

 

As Thor began to work down his neck, Loki let his thoughts wander. 

 

If he got Thor a dog, perhaps lessons... maybe schedule him to go out and snowboard. 

 

“Do you want to try snowboarding? The Summit isn't too far from here... I think you'd like it.’ He suggested. 

 

Thor hummed against Loki's skin in contemplation. Tempting. It was supposed to be like surfing on snow right? So maybe it wouldn't be too hard for him to get the hang of..    
  
And if Thor was being honest with himself, it was another thing he could show off for Loki.   
He didn't know when he had become concerned with impressing the younger man. He'd never really gone out of his way to do so before, but the thought that Loki would be watching him at some point. would admire from a distance, fed into Thor's growing ego.    
  
"I think I might take you up on that.." Thor reached farther down to stroke Loki's cock slowly, taking his time to play with the piercings there too.

 

“Ohh- Yeah? I think you'll be good at it.” Loki moaned under him, hands moving to his chest again, teasing his daddy so gently. “But it's pretty different from surfing. I'm better at snowboarding.” 

 

Loki had noticed Thor had been treating him so much more gently since their trip to Australia. Maybe something about being engaged made it so the giant wanted to be sweeter. The tattooed man found he didn't mind it at all, and relished in it. 

 

Flipping them over again, the blankets getting tangled around their legs, Loki worked his hips over his fiance’s cock, sliding his hands down slowly from Thor's neck, across his shoulders, down his chest, his stomach, and then back up, lightly scratching as he went. 

 

“How on earth did I manage to get the hottest person in all of existence to fall in love with me?” He asked, biting Thor’s earlobe gently. “How is it I ended up so lucky?” 

 

"Mm, you can blame your bratty charm and your ability to look adorable and sexy at the same time," Thor laughed softly, groaning in pleasure when Loki's nails trailed over his new piercings.    
  
"I should be the one asking how I got lucky.. finding someone who can handle my nature and still honestly say they love me."   
Thor cupped the back of Loki's head to bring him down to his lips once again.    
  
"Do you believe in fate, Loki?"

 

“No...” Loki replied, sitting and reaching for the lube on the table. He slicked Thor thoroughly then raised his hips and sat down, oh so slowly. “I don't believe in fate for one minute... Because if I do, I have to accept that she hates me. And if I do, fate will tear you away from me.” 

 

Loki groaned, twitching as Thor’s thumbs stroked the sensitive skin between his thighs and hipbones. Luckily, Thor hadn't taken to tickling him, but it always had the smaller man on edge to know how hot the other found it. 

 

“You're all I believe in.” Loki moaned, rolling his hips for Thor. 

 

Thor's head dropped back into the pillows and he moaned out Loki's name, the younger's sweet words warming him deeply.    
  
"God I love you baby.."  Thor moved inside of Loki, watching his eye half close and his mouth open in that pretty soft 'o' that just begged to be ravaged.   
"I don't care what brought us together; fate, luck, coincidence,. I'm just so happy I have you."   
  
It didn't bother him that Loki didn't believe in fate,. Thor believed enough for the both of them. How else would their paths have crossed if not for the crap that put them where they were when Loki came shivering into the station that night.   
  
Thor moved a hand from Loki's hip to toy with his navel piercing, then down to stroke the his leaking cock.

 

Loki leaned down, kissing Thor hard. Their tongues tangled together and he sighed in bliss was Thor kept working his cock. 

 

“Fuck-” He uttered against his love’s lips, crying out when Thor thrust up into him. It sent shivers down his body as their pierced nipples rubbed together, and the soft noise Thor made. “God, I fucking love you.” 

 

Thor's growl was muffled in a sudden kiss, and he abandoned Loki's cock to grab his ass and nearly pin the younger man on him.   
  
He felt so damn good and his words were making him want to claim him more and more with each thrust. He wanted Loki to be his, and only his, to take him to some far off place where this dark haired brat would never have anything but this happiness they felt here and now. The weight of the ring on Thor's finger only strengthened that desire, that need.    
  
Again their positions were flipped without Thor missing a stroke into his fiancé. He lifted Loki's legs to wrap around his waist and was back over Loki again, nipping and biting at his neck and jaw.

 

“Oh fuck, go harder, baby.” Loki demanded, scratching into his back. “Fuck me harder-” 

 

Thor met his demands, making Loki scream with the onslaught of his thrusts. But he slowed, covering Loki with his huge body, pinning him down so he couldn't move or urge him further. 

 

“Harder-” And Thor sped up again, and then slowed down. It was driving Loki wild, and he whined at Thor. “Daddy~ Daddy, harder.” 

 

Thor didn't comply right away, taking advantage of the control he had over his whining lover. At one point Thor stopped all together, earning a string of cussing and pleas for Thor to continue, and he did, after closing a large hand over Loki's thin neck.   
  
He loved the way Loki bared it to him, laying his head back to let his daddy squeeze him harder as he fucked into him.    
  
"Cum for me baby," Thor commanded, bucking into the spot that made Loki wail with pleasure without mercy.    
And Loki obeyed a few moments later, who's whole body tending under Thor as he spilled himself between them.    
Thor swallowed Loki's cries in a devouring kiss and pulled the convulsing man  to sit up onto Thor's lap where he continued to impale him over and over, until with a loud moan, Thor came as well.

 

Thor laid them back down, staying inside Loki as long as he cold. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other. 

 

“I love you, baby.” Loki whispered, eyes closing when his fiance slipped out of him. He laid still and waited for Thor to clean him off like he always did. Both clean, they snuggled under the covers, wrapped in each other's arms. 

 

“So do you wanna go snowboarding then?” He asked, unable to help himself as he gently played with his fiance's nipples. “I can arrange for you to have lessons. And we can go to the pound, find you an animal.” 

 

"Mmmm," Thor pretended to think about his answer, long enough to pull a giggle and a playful slap from Loki.  "I think yes on both things." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Loki's.   
  
"But fair warning, I'm going to need you there at the pound to remind me to get only one. I've got sort of a soft spot for abandoned things.. I'd take them all if I could." He pulled Loki closer and brought the blankets up over them.    
  
He could tell Loki was falling asleep fast, and he kissed his cheeks and his forehead and the tip of his nose.    
"I love you," he said softly, and the two of them drifted off into sleep.   
  
-   
  
The sound of Thor's phone ringing cut through the silence of the night, jolting Thor to wakefulness and stirring Loki. Thor grabbed for it and quieted it before it could wake the younger man and sat up.   
  
It was his father again.   
Shit-,   
  
Thor glanced over his shoulder to make sure Loki was still sleeping before getting up and walking towards the bathroom to answer the call.   
  
"Hey dad," Thor shut the door behind him. "sorry, about the other day. I meant to call you back." He glanced at the time, noting it was three in the morning.    
"Everything ok? You're calling really late again,"    
  
There was silence on the other side, then a low sigh. "You're back in the states then, I assume?" His voice sounded tired, rough like he'd been up all night, and Thor realized he must have been waiting until it was reasonable to call in Australia.   
  
"Shit,, yeah, sorry. We got back not too long ago. I meant to-"   
  
"We?" Odin interrupted. Thor closed his eyes again out of slight frustrations   
  
"Dad, just a friend. Listen, go to bed, I'll call you in the morning, I promise."   
  
"I want an answer Thor." Odin ignored his son's attempt at getting off the phone. "Son... please. Come home."   
Thor realized his dad still wanted him back on the force,. Still wanted him home. And just as before, it struck him with a pang of homesickness.    
  
….But Thor already knew what his answer had to be.   
  
"Listen.. dad. I..." he hesitated. Lying to Odin had never been his strong suit. "I gave up the chase. I'm not looking for Loki anymore. I realized it was pointless when I was overseas, and that you were right. He's basically a ghost in the wind."   
  
Odin was quiet again and Thor leaned on the counter, rubbing the space between his eyes.    
  
"...why are you lying to me." the reply came.   
  
Thor cussed quietly. "Fuck,. Dad I'm not, ok? There's no point in it. I'm done. Is that so hard to believe?"   
  
"Then if that's true, the board can assess you ready to come back on the force."   
  
"I'm not coming back. I can't. I mean, I, it's nice here, and I think I'm going to stay where I'm at."   
  
"What-....? Thor.." Thor could hear the disappointment in Odin's voice, the sound of virtually kicking the older man. "Where are you..? At least tell me that,"   
  
"I'm just off of Seattle. But I've got a job, and I'm bunking with a friend so I'm good. Honestly. Please don't worry, ok? I promise I'll come visit soon."    
  
"Thor,.." the blond hated hearing the subtle note of heartbreak behind the man's voice. One Thor had only heard a few times in his life.   
..but it was replaced suddenly by hardness.   
  
"I'm not going to wait that long." Before Thor could ask what he meant, Odin hung up, leaving him standing silently staring at his phone.   
  
With a very long and weary breath, Thor stood off the counter and went back into the bedroom. He was silently glad at least Loki was still asleep.    
  
He turned his phone on silent and climbed carefully back into bed. He didn't want to think about his father, or the gnawing guilt, or at trying to figure out his last words.

  
  


\---

 

The next day, someone else was worrying about their father too. 

 

“An engagement?” Laufey asked, his face still and his voice quiet. Loki  _ hated _ video calls with his father, but Laufey insisted on this form of communication so he could read his son’s face. “You know, I didn't mind that you had trailed along this toy of yours, but an engagement... In front of the family?” 

 

His son just bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut for once. However, Laufey would wait. He could sit and wait for Loki’s silence to end for hours- he had done it before. 

 

“ _ I love him, father. _ ” Loki said in Norwegian.  _ “I know I want him to be in my life forever and he's compliant. He will be the support I need in establishing my empire.” _

 

_ “An ex-cop? Someone who is trained to take down men like us, son? He's your support?”  _ The man scoffed and Loki felt shame creep into his face. He hated talking to his dad. Despite his love for him, and the fact that his father apparently loved him back, Loki would kill the man if he could.  _ “Really, son. I thought you were smarter. Are you keeping him close to you? Monitoring his outside communication?”  _

 

“ _ Ja, far _ .” Loki replied, a whining edge coming to his voice.  _ “Please, I'm going to marry him. I want to marry him at home, like you and mum.”  _

 

Laufey looked at his son, then up in the air thinking. 

 

_ “I might allow that. If,”  _ His expression turned stern as he looked at Loki again.  _ “- he proves he is willing to a productive member of our family.” _

 

That made Loki nervous, but he only nodded, hoping his anxiety wasn't showing. It most likely was, which is why his father insisted on webcam calls. 

 

_ “Good. I have business to attend to and so do you.”  _ Laufey said, and turned off his video. Loki sat back in his chair, dejected. Whatever Laufey would have Thor do to prove his alliance... It wouldn't be good. 

 

\---

 

“Which one do you want?” Loki asked Thor. They had been at the pound for half an hour and the smaller man was eager to get back home. 

 

However, it went entirely unnoticed by Thor, who was completely taken by the animals. He really couldn't choose just one, and had been going between a few of them.   
  
Of course there were many puppies, but Thor had been lingering at the cage of an older dog, probably around four or five. She looked up at Thor, and saw the look of hopefulness. At least that's what he had told Loki.    
  
She was sweet, but was labeled not good for children for she got excited and tended to bite.    
Not unlike his baby.. Thor thought to himself with a smirk.    
  
He looked back up to his fiancé, and realized the look he was giving him.    
"Baby,.. everything alright?" He stood from where he had been kneeling. "You look tense. Is it the dogs?" They had been barking rather loudly the entire time, and Thor realized that maybe the noise was getting to be too much.

 

“I... It’s just loud.” Loki lied. “Is there one you like, or should we come back some other time? Maybe the one isn't here this time around.” 

 

Thor had his arm around his shoulders, and Loki smiled up at him, leaning into him and breathing in his scent. A little puppy caught the tattooed man’s eye and as much as he scowled at it to look away, Loki found it was  _ he _ who couldn't look away. It was a small, male shiba inu and as soon as Loki made actual eye contact with the puppy, his heart melted and he sank to the floor. He put his hand on the door of the puppy’s kennel and it nuzzled his hand. 

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered to himself.

 

Thor had been watching, and couldn't help the warm grin that came over him.    
  
"His name is Yasashii, or 'Sas' for short," Thor read the small plaque that was hanging on the metal cage door. "Do you want to hold him?"   
  
But Thor hadn't even waited for Loki to answer before he waved down a worker and asked to see the puppy. The young lady smiled and unlocked the cage, and Thor bent down to pick the puppy up.    
"Here," Thor showed him how to hold the pup so his feet and body would be supported.   
  
Almost immediately Sas started licking up at Loki's face, his little curled tail wagging in excitement.    
"He likes you!"

 

“What the hell-?” Loki asked, voice full of wonder. “How are you so  _ cute _ ?” 

 

He was a tan and black shibe and Loki just nearly  _ died _ holding him. 

 

“I'm taking you home.” He said decisively. “You're my little gentle boy, aren't you?” 

 

He couldn't stop cooing at the puppy. Then looking up at Thor, he felt guilty. They were supposed to be there for  _ him _ and yet here was Loki, absolutely and fully in love with the little bundle of joy in his arms. 

 

“Well, maybe not.” He said steeling his resolve to not love the puppy anymore, which whined at him as he made to put it down. He couldn't resist cooing at him in Norwegian, words his mother used to say to him.  _ “Ohhh, my sweet, little boy.”  _

 

Watching Loki be completely overjoyed by holding the puppy filled Thor with a heady warmth.    
  
His smile was soft and his eyes bright with adoration, and Thor fell just a little bit more in love with the man.    
  
"We are getting him." Thor said, his voice proudly not leaving any room for Loki to protest. He picked up the hanging plaque and turned towards the kennel girl, who took him to the front. Thor had purposely left Loki to play with the puppy some more, knowing that he would be too wrapped up in Sis's adorableness to stop him.    
  
He didn't come back until the money had been handed over and the papers sighed, and he returned with a thin leash and a smile.    
  
"Ok baby, Yasashii is now ours."

 

“Thor!” Loki scolded, looking at the leash and the new registration papers. But the smile didn't leave his face as he nuzzled the puppy’s face. This little guy was their new baby. “But what about you? We came for you, and I just  _ know  _ this little guy won't be leaving my side.” 

 

Loki looked at the older dog Thor had been considering, a mutt. According to her sign, she was a golden retriever Doberman mix. The only that worried him now was the fact that Sas was a puppy and her chart said she got too excited sometimes and could bite. 

 

“We need to get you a dog, love.” Loki said, turning back to Thor. His own little angel was content in his arms, nuzzling his new owner. 

 

Thor chuckled at the affectionate display, and then looked back to the dog a few cages away.    
  
".. I like Roxi," Thor smiled and lead them back to the brown eyes mutt. The kennel girl unlocked this cage too, and though she seemed hesitant, she nuzzled up to Thor, and was soon wagging her tail as well. Thor smile, sitting down on his butt and without hesitation the dog jumped up on him in a playful bark.    
  
Thor grinned up to Loki, gesturing for him to sit next to him. He wanted to make sure first and foremost Roxi wouldn't mistake little Sas for a chew toy.

 

Slowly, Loki sat down. The two dogs sniffed at each other, and Loki held his breath, ready to fight a dog if he had to protect his new love. But Roxi seemed bored with the little dog and went back to jumping onto Thor. 

 

“She might like you  _ too _ much.” Said the tattooed man with a slight air of jealousy. “But if you want her, baby, we will get her too.”

 

The look on Thor’s face was so sweet and Loki smiled, standing up with his puppy. Sas seemed like he wanted to play, but Loki wasn't going to let him down until they were outside. 

 

“Come, love. Let's get her papers signed. We also need to stop by a pet store then. We have absolutely nothing for them.” 

 

Thor had to suppress his excitement the entire time, unable to keep his hands off of Roxi and ended up just picking her up too. He got a few looks after signing the papers, but he didn't care.    
  
"Baby I'm so happy," Thor stated the obvious as they got into the car. "Thank you," he leaned over and kissed him, and promised that he would show him just how grateful he was when they got home.    
  
-   
  
The pet store was also a bit of fun. As Thor had done with every dog he'd owned, he let go of Roxi's leash down the toy aisle and let her excitedly choose her own toy.    
He bellowed out a laugh when she came trotting back with a stuffed snake, biting down on the squeaker in its head.

 

Sas had chosen a small, plaid bone shaped stuffy and Loki smiled. His son had good taste. They bought new leashes and collars, and Loki absolutely insisted on little rain jackets for the dogs to wear, since the rain was so prevalent in the PNW. Crates were loaded into the truck, stuffed with dog beds, toys, food, canine essentials, and treats. Roxi sat in back with Thor, who held Sas. Looking back in the mirror, Loki saw his little boy had fallen asleep in Thor’s big arms. Thor’s excitement at their new children was infectious. 

 

He was so happy that Loki wasn't sure how he was going to show it to Loki in bed. 

 

\---

  
  


“Ohhh-” Loki gasped as the wartenberg was dragged gently along his stomach. Thor had tied him up to the bed, his arms above his head, hands bound together, and thigh-high clad legs bound spread eagle to the base of the bed. Inside of him, Thor had stuffed the biggest vibrating plug, and he had a rod in his hard cock. His fiance had also blindfolded him, and clamped his nipples. It was torture, but almost of the gentlest kind. 

 

Thor always showed his gratitude. He had been wanting to try the wheel for a while now, and he figured what better time to experiment than when his lover was bound and at his mercy.    
  
He ran the wheel up Loki's body, leaving tiny marks along his skin as he did and loving the way it made him shiver. He trailed it to prickle around his nipples, and back down, stopping just short of Loki's swollen cock.    
  
There was something else Thor wanted to try with this wheel.    
Without telling his blinded love anything, Thor stood up off the bed and dig through the box, pulling out a small case that had a violet wand inside.    
  
Thor had never tried it before, but he knew that it interacted wonderfully with both the wheel and the rod inside of Loki.   
While Thor got the wand set up, he picked the controller for the vibrator and cranked it up and smirked at the way Loki's back arched in surprised pleasure.    
  
"I should keep you like this all the time," Thor mused out loud and returned to the bed. He pressed the plug in deeper just to toy with Loki before he turned it back down.    
  
Thor ran his fingers up Loki's thigh, and flipped the switch to turn the wand on. He could see Loki tense just the slightest, probably knowing exactly what Thor held.    
  
But Thor clicked it to the wheel, and in a slow dragging motion, he made a new line from his navel down to his groin.

 

Loki’s moans were choked as he strained against the bondage, shuddering with each line Thor made down his body with the wheel and the wand. Whining, Loki got what he asked for when Thor made another line, sending shocks up his cock when he gently ran the wand along the length, the wheel at the very base of his dick. 

 

“Ah- oh, daddy! Daddy!” Loki cried out, his orgasm close. Thor made a line down one side of his thighs, the on the inside. His toes curled and his cock tensed, and he knew his orgasm was here-

 

Then Thor pulled away, leaving Loki panting and frustrated. He had even turned the plug off. 

 

“Daddy!” Loki whined out, wiggling. 

 

Thor couldn't help the laugh that escaped. He loved edging Loki and turning his whines into begs, and with his feet and arms bound, he couldn't do a damn thing to relieve himself. His body was flushed with need, and Thor palmed his own cock as he waited for Loki's pending climax to die down a little.    
  
"What's the matter baby?" Thor teased as he walked around, knowing Loki was following the sound of his movements.    
  
He stopped between his legs, giving a small grin as he ran his fingers along the underside of Loki's feet, lightly tickling them, but only enough to tease the bound man.

 

“Hahh- daddy, come fuck me.” He begged, wishing he could get away from the damn tickling fingers. He wished Thor had never found out about it. 

 

The rod was still in his cock, and the plug nudged inside him just the right away to keep him still erect.

 

“Daddy, don't you wanna fuck my tight ass?” Loki asked, trying his best to sound like daddy's perfect baby, so innocent and suggestive at the same time. “Don't you wanna fill me with your cum, daddy? Oh, daddy, please fuck me hard!” 

 

The desperation was dropping from his voice as he calmed down a bit, still frustrated at having been denied his orgasm. Again. 

 

Thor's smile never left his face. That coaxing worked only sometimes, only when Thor wasn't totally enjoying driving the man crazy.   
  
He pulled away from Loki's feet and walked over the the side and straddled over him instead. He could feel his cock twitch behind him, but he ignored it and slid his hands up Loki's body.    
  
"I don't think my baby's happy," he said, seeing Loki's pout. "But... good thing I know how to make you smile." With an absolute evil grin, Thor descended upon Loki with merciless tickling. He was completely defenseless and couldn't even curl up or get away from his hands no matter which way he turned and jolted under him.   
  


Loki shrieked with laughter, crying from the strain of it. He cursed at Thor without meaning to so loudly, and knew he was going to get spanked later. 

 

“Hah- hah-!” Loki panted, trying to catch his breath. He felt the rod being pushed out of his cock by his cum as he orgasmed and his eyes rolled back, back arching sharply. Thor didn't stop, continuing to tickle him even though Loki begged loudly for him to stop. “Daddy! S-s-stop! Please!” 

 

His body ached from the tickling, and Thor finally stopped, putting the sounding rod to the side carefully. Loki groaned deep, head dropping back as the plug began to vibrate inside him, turned up to a high intensity, making his legs shake. 

 

“F-fuuuuuuck!” 

 

Thor watched with a bit of sadistic satisfaction. Since Loki had already cum, the only point to this was complete sensory overload.    
  
While it buzzed inside him, Thor raised both hands and came down on Loki's thighs with hard slaps, leaving a red print on either leg and sending a shriek out of the younger. He stayed one hand while the other slipped between his ass cheeks and pressed the plug in even further and Thor was rewarded with Loki's legs convulsing harder.

 

The slaps had brought fresh tears to Loki’s  eyes, and he let out another yelp when Thor tugged on the clamps on his nipples. Then he felt the wheel along his thighs, running over the sensitive red spots Thor had just given him. 

 

“Thor, please-” Another wave of sensations overcame him as Thor turned the plug up even higher. He could barely breathe from how overstimulated he was. “Hnng, oh!” 

 

All too soon, his cock was hard again and he felt Thor’s hands leave his body. He let out a frustrated scream, trying to find something to relieve his aching erection. 

 

Thor let Loki whine more, not touching him at all for a full minute until his hips stopped bucking for relief.    
  
Thor loved this type of tantric play, and he loved how much Loki hated it.    
Between his lover's legs again, Thor licked a slow line from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing his piercings but nothing more before pulling away again, and again was met with a string of cursing.   
  
"My my, baby," Thor tsked, pulling on the chain that connected the clamps again, pulling his already sore nipples hard. "I don't think I like your tone." He pulled back and slapped on of Loki's thighs again before unlocking the ties to the bed.    
He didn't give Loki a chance to move before he deftly flipped the smaller man over and re-tied him to the bed, not caring that Loki's arms were a little twisted.    
  
The vibrator still buzzed and Thor left it in as he spanked the younger man, leaving marks on his cheeks, thighs, and even his lower back.

 

As Thor punished him, Loki groaned loudly as he humped the bed finally. Each smack nudged the plug in more, as well as a fresh wave of pain. His sensitive thighs shook as his orgasm was finally coming to him. 

 

Then Thor grabbed his hips, hoisting them up in the air so he couldn't hump anymore and delivered a very painful swat to the back of his thigh. Loki sobbed, trying to rock the plug inside of him, trying to do anything he could to cum. 

 

“Daddy!” He sobbed, his ass burning and his cock aching with need. Behind him, Thor ran,his hands over the tops of the thigh-highs lightly, teasing him with featherlight touches and snapped the elastic lace back once or twice. “Thor, baby, please fuck me. Pleeeease.” 

 

Thor smiled again, smacking his ass sharply just for good measure.    
The sounds of Loki begging were driving waves of pleasure through the older, and he picked up the lune and coated his cock with it.   
  
He slowly pulled the plug from Loki's ass, slow enough to piss him off and try to move away to hurry Thor up, but each time the blond would just push it back in, and start all over again.    
  
Finally Loki was free of the device and Thor stood back to admire the view presented before him. Loki's cock hung heavy between his slap marked legs and his legs were shaking with anticipation. He whined loudly at being empty, his ring stretched and glistening in such an inviting way.    
  
"You're such a pretty slut, baby," Thor said as he crawled up on the bed behind his lover. He pressed his erection against his hole, teasing him even further and reaching to pinch one of the nipple clamps.    
  
With a quick movement, Thor yanked the clamps off and plunged into Loki at the same time.

 

Loki thought he was going to pass out for a moment, his eyes rolling back behind the blindfold as pain ripped through him. Being filled to the brim so suddenly and the clamps being torn away had him arched in a silent scream. Thor didn't waste any time and was rutting into him, hard. Eventually Loki found his voice again and sobbed a muffled ‘thank you’ into the sheets. 

 

His cock was strained against the sheets, and he was almost glad for a moment, finally feeling his orgasm coming back to him, when Thor started to tickle him furiously again. 

 

“No!” Loki choked out between laughter, squirming, new tears being soaked by his blindfold. Crashing down on him, his orgasm made his entire body shake and tense, causing his daddy to moan and curse on top of him. After it passed, Loki sobbed into the sheets, his poor prostate being pounded into. 

 

Thor moaned Loki's name loudly, his cock being milked by Loki's convulsing ass. He leaned forward again and pressed Loki's face into the pillows, further muffling his cries of ecstasy.    
  
It didn't take long for Thor to reach his own dizzying orgasm, thrusting harder into him as he came hard, filling Loki to the brim.   
  
Only when his cock started softening inside the younger man did Thor stop and release his hold on the back of Loki's neck.    
He kissed a line up Loki's back, reaching up to release his bound arms, rubbing the feeling back into them.    
"I love you baby," he whispered sweetly and kissed him, then moving down his body once more to release his legs from the bed.

 

Once his legs were free, Loki turned onto his back, groaning. His ass was almost numb from over stimulation, and he sighed, settling back. 

 

“Let's get cleaned up so I can see my baby.” Loki said, waiting patiently as Thor cleaned up the room and then brought a towel over, wiping him down. Loki called one of the on-site maids, and she came in and stripped the bed and put fresh clean sheets and linens and pillows on it. Dressed in soft, silky pajama bottoms, Loki waited on the bed eagerly for their kids to be brought in by Thor. 

 

“Oh, bring him to me!” Loki cried, arms outstretched for Sas, who was in Thor’s arms. With his puppy on the bed, Loki laid back, gently making sure his little explorer didn't fall off the edge. Thor was sitting on the ground with Roxi, who was playing with her new toy. 

 

“I love you, Thor.” Loki said from the bed, gently patting the puppy by his side. 

  
Thor smiled up to Loki, reaching his hand out to gently take the younger's on the bed.    
"I love you too, baby."   



End file.
